Tekken Tournament 7: A Tragedy for the Future
by M.M.Richter-XIII
Summary: The sequel to Tekken 6: WSHC. Jin ventures for a final confrontation with Heihachi and Kazuya, but his reasons are deeper and more unfortunate than ever. Multiple pairings. Rated T for Violence. Please R
1. Grand Reemergence part 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N:**_** Hello, readers and writers. I'm glad you decided to read my story, and, if you are returning, I'm glad you came back. Well, this is the main story I started with 'The Seventh Rave War Prelude'. I do hope you read it if you haven't already, but you don't have to as I'll give a recap in this chapter. I hope you like it, and I hope I can do the story justice. So, without further ado, here … we … go.**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7: A Final Tragedy for the Finest Future

The Festival: Grand Re-emergence pt.1

One beautiful cloudless day throughout Shinjuku, a massive exodus of people was headed for a single destination in the heart of the city, both sides of the street packed full as people headed for the hottest ticket in town: they were all headed for the start of the seventh King of Iron Fist Tournament. The titanic crowd was filled with people of all ages, nationalities, creeds, and quite of few of them dressed just like their favorite participants. As one would expect, this large gathering produced the noise equivalent of a sonic boom, the collective excitement and anticipation in the air palpable beyond belief. To celebrate the start of the tournament after a four-year hiatus, the tournament sponsor, **Kazama G Incorporated**, was holding a street festival with several streets around the main headquarters reserved for that purpose, and they would need every last one of them.

Not that far away, a single limousine was en route for the festival side, but this particular vehicle had a notable, telling feature: the Kazama G Incorporated logo emblazoned on its rear doors and hood, and in the backseat … was the tournament's sponsor. Quietly, Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu rode together, their hands interlocked, the brilliant pink diamond wedding ring on her hand practically glowing the subtle darkness of the cab. A smile as radiant as her ring across her face, Xiaoyu darted her focus back and forth through both open windows, on her side and Jin's, as she cheerfully gazed in awe of the enormous procession on both sidewalks. Jin, however, had other things on his mind.

Staring out the window into nothing, Jin was deeply lost in thought. He was remembering the four years since the last tournament, how he had merged the _Mishima Zaibatsu_ with _G Corporation_ and its new leader, Lee Chaolan, remembering the work he and Lee had done to restore world to the prosperous state it was in before the wars broke out, and remembering how he'd gained extra support from Rochefort Industries after he relinquished their oil fields back to them. Jin was reliving his last four years with Xiaoyu, how she and Asuka saved him from the Devil inside him, how she helped him stay in control throughout the restoration period, and how … _the two of them got married two years prior_… But, Jin couldn't forget what was happening to him, how he finally expelled the Devil from his body, an act that was still haunting him as it triggered the slow decline his body, **the decline that would soon end his life**. Jin couldn't help but recognize that even in the Devil's absence, it still managed to find a way to torture him. With that, Jin remembered just why he was holding this tournament, why he had to speedily organize the event, and why … _he had to finally do away with his father, Kazuya, and his grandfather, Heihachi_.

Jin eventually turned and looked at his wife, and soon his thoughts centered on her and how much she meant to him. Ling Xiaoyu… she had been right by his side the whole four years, and even before then. Even when he was under the Devil's control, when he was terrorizing the entire world, Xiaoyu still believed in him, and she never gave up on him. Then, when the time came, she was the one who initially enabled him to regain control of himself. More than maybe _one other person_, Xiaoyu meant the most to Jin.

When that thought crossed his mind, Jin feel himself descend further into sadness. At that moment, he could only dejectedly gaze at her, as she looked out her window, that beautifully innocent smile of hers painted on her face. She didn't even know yet; Jin hadn't enforced himself to tell her. She was unaware that her husband, the man she loved, was going to die, unaware of the tragedy that initiated this tournament.

"Wow, Jin-kun!" Xiaoyu exclaimed elatedly, "Look at all these people, all going to the tournament."

"Yeah," Jin distractedly responded, merely acknowledging her.

Xiaoyu excitedly continued, "It's amazing! I don't think there's ever been this many people going to see this before."

"I bet it _is_ the largest crowd we've ever had," Jin responded, "This tournament's happening at a very prosperous time, the best in years, maybe ever."

"Gee … I wish I was competing," Xiaoyu expressed wishfully.

Jin slightly chuckled as he touched her now-round midsection, "Xiao-chan, you're _five months pregnant_."

Xiaoyu optimistically explained, "I know … It just would've been nice to compete in front of all these people, that's all… Maybe next time, huh?"

"Yeah…" Jin said as he forced a smile, "… next time."

"But … I'm sure Miharu will do great in my place." Xiaoyu added.

Jin, recalling something related to Xiaoyu's comment, added, "I did see her training; you taught her well."

"Nah… not really," Xiaoyu happily asserted, "I didn't have to teach her much. She'd been training on her own this whole time. But who knows … maybe I'll teach **one of the twins** one day."

Jin plummeted back into sorrowful thought when Xiaoyu mentioned the twins. That was another tragic part of this scenario. According to numerous doctors, Jin only had two months to live, well before the twins' due date. Jin would be gone before they were born; _he wouldn't see his children, and they wouldn't see their father_.

Finally, the limousine came to a halt at the Fighter's Entrance around the side of the festival's Main Entrance, its destination.

"Alright, we're here," Xiaoyu announced.

With that, Jin felt a wash of dread and despair come over him. He still had one thing he hadn't done; Xiaoyu still didn't know about what was happening within him, and he knew he had to tell her. The only question is how. How do you tell someone you care about that you're about to die? How do you tell your expecting wife that you're about to be taken away and that nothing can be done about it? How you do tell someone something that you know will devastate them? That was all Jin had thought about for the past month, and the questions were never more vivid than they were at that moment.

Noticing Jin wasn't exiting because he was lost in thought, Xiaoyu inquired with slight unease, "Jin-kun … is something wrong?"

Broken from his trance, Jin responded, "Huh … oh, um … actually…"

_Here goes nothing,_ Jin thought. This was it; he was about to let it out. But then he looked her in the eyes, 'those kind brown eyes of hers', and the trademark look on her face that said that she was listening… and the words just stuck in Jin's throat like peanut butter on dry bread. He couldn't do it; he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

With an acceptant sigh, Jin relented, "I'm just thinking, Xiao-chan."

Eagerly, Xiaoyu persisted, "Oh really? 'Bout what?"

"Oh … just you and the kids," Jin revealed as he lightly brushed her hair behind her ear.

As she did whenever Jin said something like that, Xiaoyu flashed him a radiant smile, and turned her attention to something else. Jin had to force a smile back as he began to fight himself; suddenly, he felt overcome with emotion, which he understood. If things went the way they were supposed to at the tournament, the worst would be that this would be the last time he would see her in his life, and even in the best case, he would probably be bed-ridden the next few times, meaning he would have to see her in pain every time, a lose-lose scenario as far as Jin was concerned. Realizing this for some time, Jin ventured to something to her.

"Xiao-chan," Jin said.

"Hmm?" she blissfully hummed as she turned back to him.

Jin continued, "Don't worry about the tournament. I'll be fighting for you … and the kids too. And I promise I'll win for you."

With that, Jin lightly planted his lips on hers, locking them in a brief passionate kiss.

"I love you," Jin expressed as they came apart from each other.

"I love you too," Xiaoyu happily returned.

Jin then turned his attention to his children. He lightly placed his hand on Xiaoyu's belly and lowered his head close.

Softly speaking 'to his children', Jin said, "_Haku, my son_ … _Jun, my daughter _… you two take care of each other… and take care of your mother. Listen to her; do what she asks you to do, ok? And listen to your aunts and uncles too. Go easy on your mother… And always remember that she loves you … and that I love you too."

With that, Jin kissed Xiaoyu's belly. Suddenly, as they had a knack for doing, the twins seemed to react, kicking to the point both Jin and Xiaoyu could feel them.

Overjoyed by their movement, Xiaoyu exclaimed, "I think they were listening."

"…I hope so…" Jin said, "Alright, Xiao-chan, I have to go. Bye."

Jin then grabbed his gym bam, and opened his car door, preparing to depart. Before he could shuffle out, Xiaoyu grabbed his arm, stopping his exit, and pulled him back. As Jin turned to her to see what the matter was, Xiaoyu returned his favor. Placing her hands behind his head, Xiaoyu lightly pressed her lips against his, bidding him farewell with a kiss.

"See ya at the finals. Good luck, Jin-kun," Xiaoyu cheerfully exclaimed as she released him.

"Thanks," Jin said, naturally smiling this time.

Finally, Jin slid out the car, waving one last time to Xiaoyu, and, after a light slam of the door, the limo drove off. As the sound of the car got fainter and fainter, Jin's state seemed to go with it as he felt himself fall deeper and deeper as the realization got clearer with each passing second. A mere moment later, it became almost too much to bear. Jin absently dropped his bag at his side, and buried his face in his hand as the full impact of what had just happened slammed into him and then hung over his head.

At that moment, another limousine was headed toward the Fighter's entrance of the festival. In the front seat, a rather old man named Sebastian was behind the wheel, but the more interesting party was his passenger. Seated next to Sebastian was a young boy, a six-year-old with black hair and was tall for his age. Upon his head was a pair of motorcycle goggles ... just like his master. As one would expect of someone his age, the young boy excitedly peered out his window, fascinated by the throngs of people all traveling in the same direction, and was shifting around in his seatbelt to get a better look.

"Hey, Kyou, take it easy; sit down," Hwoarang said to his young charge as he peered over his shoulder through the window partition.

Trying to protest, Kyou excitedly responded, "Yes sir, but there are just so many people, and …"

Before the young boy could finish, Hwoarang shot him a very serious look, the same look a parent would give a child that meant they mean business. Kyou knew that look and what it meant, and instantly he sat still in his seat. He was smart, and he knew not to mess with his master especially after the incident when he first came into Hwoarang's care. Seeing all of this, Lili, who was seating across from her 'bodyguard' Hwoarang, couldn't help herself, and start giggling. She tried to hold it in, even putting her hand over her mouth, but the bobbing of her shoulders gave her away, and Hwoarang saw.

"What's so funny, Princess?" Hwoarang asked.

Still trying to hold back her laughter, Lili pulled out a small compact mirror from a pocket in her white Victorian-style dress, and handed it to him.

"Look at your face," she exclaimed through her giggles.

Not sure what was so funny, Hwoarang flipped open the mirror, and saw the look he'd just given Kyou was still on his face. Immediately, he knew the look; it was the saw look he'd gotten numerous times when he'd step out of line with his former master.

"Geez…" Hwoarang expressed with slight frustration as he handed the mirror back to Lili, "I even got the old man's look."

Not long after that, Lili quickly stopped as she saw Hwoarang's most recent descent, her laughter turning to concern. She'd seen this cycle a lot lately whenever _he_ came into memory. First, Hwoarang was happy about the memory, then came the desire to relive it, followed by the awful remembrance that he couldn't again, and finished with the still-present mourning of the loss; it was continuous wave from nostalgia to sadness. Lili hated to see Hwoarang go this over and over again. She had to do something, and quickly she tried to take his mind off it.

"Tramp?" Lili said, calling Hwoarang by her name for him.

"Lady?" Hwoarang responded with his other name for her, the corresponding moniker to his own.

"I'm sorry," Lili said.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Hwoarang asked, "For what?"

"I'm apologizing in advance…" Lili explained, "…for beating you should we meet in the tournament." When he kept his eyebrow raised out of disbelief, she continued, "I hope you didn't think that just because you're my favorite bodyguard that I'll take it easy on you."

Hwoarang gave a slight chuckle and responded confidently, "Don't take this the wrong way, but … dream on, Princess."

Lili chuckled herself before persisting, "You really shouldn't underestimate me, Hwoarang. I've seen all your moves before, and you're not the only one who's gotten stronger this whole time."

"Maybe, maybe not," Hwoarang retorted, "Just because you've seen everything I've shown you … doesn't mean you've everything I can do."

"Oh?" Lili said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Hwoarang continued, "I've got a few tricks up my sleeves nobody's seen, not even…"

Hwoarang stopped cold as the next words seemed to get stuck in his chest, but Lili already knew what he was about to say.

Finishing the sentence in her mind, Lili thought, "_Master Baek Doo San."_

Hwoarang again went through the cycle, and fell into a particular memory. He mentally relived the training with Baek those past few years, as more of a partner than a student at this point. Still, he remembered Baek passing down his final knowledge including several techniques that he'd kept hidden. Hwoarang could still hear Baek's words as clearly as if he were sitting right there.

---

"_That was good. Now, do it again," Baek instructed._

_As he performs the technique again, Hwoarang asks, "Master, what gives? What's with all these new moves all of a sudden? And why all this extra training?"_

"_Because…" Baek explained, "These are probably these are the last times I'll train you…" As Hwoarang stopped dead at the statement, Baek continued, "These are my very last lessons; I have nothing else to teach you."_

"_But, master…" Hwoarang responded in protest._

_Baek, continuing, took Hwoarang by the shoulders, and spoke sincerely, "Now, this doesn't mean stop training, but … you've learned well… You __are __quite a handful, but I couldn't have asked for a better student. I'm proud of you, Hwoarang…"_

---

Still lost in thought, Hwoarang silently slumped back into his chair as he replayed the memory in his mind. At that moment, the limousine pulled up across from the Fighters' Entrance, and the lone fighter standing there, wearing his black and white karate gi, was none other than Jin Kazama, his face covered by his hand. Seeing an opportunity to take Hwoarang's mind off things, Lili decided to point it out.

"Well, it looks like your old friend Jin is the first one here," Lili expressed.

Hwoarang only distractedly responded, "Hmm … oh yeah … Kazama … right."

Shocked by the reaction, Lili thought to herself, "_Whoa … Hwoarang didn't even __notice __Jin… You're really hurting, aren't you?" _

Jin hadn't moved; he was practically frozen in the position he'd arrived in. He hadn't even noticed what was happening around him. By this point, a crowd of festival-goers and fans had begun to gather near the Fighters' Entrance, separated only by the guardrails leading to the actual entrance into the festival. Hoping to see their favorite fighters and just generally excited, many of them were shouting, taking pictures, conversing loudly, and generally acting as a crowd would, all in anticipation of the fighters' arrival. Then, everyone (with the exception of Jin) noticed the limousine parked not that far away, and the whole crowd turned their attention to it.

Slowly, Hwoarang emerged from the back of limo to a roar of cheers and several female shrieks, and, with Hwoarang holding the door open, Lili emerged right after to another round of cheers including several particularly loud ones from the guys in the crowd. A hail of flashbulbs followed shortly after as what seemed like every camera went off trying to get a picture of the pair heading to the entranceway. Despite the uproar, however, Jin remained frozen in place, oblivious to who had just arrived.

"Yo, Kazama!" Hwoarang called out.

Needless to say, that got Jin's attention.

"Hwoarang…" Jin responded as he turned in the direct ion of the call.

Dressed in his 'biker' outfit, Hwoarang wore a sleeveless vest, a pair of dual-strapped fingerless gloves, and his trademark motorcycle goggles perched on his head, a pair of leather chaps covering his blue jeans and the tops of his steel-toed boots. Not wasting any time, Hwoarang headed right for Jin; Lili however wasn't in as much of a hurry. Having become quite popular in the Tekken fighting community, Lili reveled in the attention she received from the crowd; she smiled and waved to those further back, she stopped to take pictures, and even signed several autographs especially for a group of girls who were dressed in the exact same attire as her. Hwoarang had other things on his mind however.

"Well, it's been awhile, Kazama," Hwoarang started.

Unsure of what to say, Jin merely agreed, "Yeah … I guess it has been."

"You forget to pick up a phone or something?" Hwoarang asked, regarding their lack of contact.

Unsure of how to proceed, Jin cautiously explained, "I didn't think you'd want to hear from _me _of all people … especially … right now."

"… Honestly," Hwoarang responded with a slight air of sadness as he looked away before turning back, "… anything would help."

Again unsure of how to proceed, Jin modestly stammered, "I'm … sorry, Hwoarang. I know it's … hard to lose …"

Seeing Jin's difficulty and tired of hearing him struggling, Hwoarang conceded, interrupting him, "Ah, don't worry about it. Besides … I know I'll always have you to beat up, Kazama."

Jin sank just a little lower with that comment; Hwoarang didn't know either.

"…Yeah, right..." Jin responded, trying to play the assertion off.

"Master Hwoarang! Master Hwoarang!"

Jin and Hwoarang spun around to see the young boy jump out of the back of the still-parked limo and come running down the sidewalk toward them, a large gym bag perched on his back.

"You forgot your bag, Master," Kyou said as he stopped at Hwoarang's side.

"Thanks, kid," Hwoarang responded as he took the bag and placed the bag aside.

Noticing the large figure looking at him standing next to Hwoarang, Kyou asked in a whisper, "Is that Mr. Jin Kazama?"

Seeing the glimmer of fear in the young charge's eyes, Hwoarang kneeled and whispered back, "Yeah, he's the one."

Kyou whispered with concern, "He's pretty big, Master; you think you can beat him?"

Hwoarang chuckled a little, and replied in attempt to ease his student, "Don't worry; I _know_ I can beat him, and I'm gonna do it again too. Wish me luck, and, uh … take it easy on the old man in there, okay?"

"Yes, Master Hwoarang," Kyou replied obediently.

"Alright," Hwoarang said with a smile.

This was almost too much to bear; Jin saw the interaction between Hwoarang and Kyou as another reminder of what he was missing. It was as if he were being punished. Still, he couldn't help but wonder: Was that what it would have been like? Would talking to his kids have sounded like that? Sadly, he would never know. Nevertheless, a smile found its way to Jin's face. After all … _Hwoarang_ of all people was the one who started this train of thoughts.

After a fair amount of time basking in the attention of the crowd, Lili managed to pull herself away for a moment, and happened to glance over at Hwoarang and Jin. That's when she saw the look on Jin's face. As Jin watched Hwoarang talking to his student, an amused but pained expression was painted on his face as if watching it hurt him. With that look, Lili remembered exactly how this tournament came to be, why this tournament was happening, and why they were there in the first place.

Bidding his student farewell, Hwoarang jokingly said, "Now, get outta here before someone thinks _you're _in the tournament."

Kyou simply replied with a smile, "Good luck, Master Hwoarang."

Kyou, as a sign of respect for teacher, placed a fist in his palm and gave Hwoarang a short bow. Sending his student off, Hwoarang slowly rose to his feet, and rubbed the top of the boy's head, ruffling his hair. With that, Kyou turned and ran back to the limo just as Lili came walking toward Jin and Hwoarang.

"It looks like you're taking good care of that boy," Jin said as he turned his face away.

" … I'm not sure," Hwoarang admitted, "I'm really just … wingin' it, y'know."

Just then, a female fan in the crowd, causing them both to look in her direction, shouted at them, "I love you, Hwoarang!"

"Looks like you have your share of fans as well," Lili said as she arrived next them before suggesting, "Why don't you go say hi?"

Jin and Hwoarang snapped in her direction as they said in unison, "What?!"

Not explaining herself, Lili quickly convinced (read: shoved) Hwoarang to move in their direction. Not really understanding the gesture and having no real desire to go, Hwoarang simply shot Lili a look of confusion, and walked to the group of fans including one girl who had her hair dyed red like his and wore a pair of goggles on her head like him. With Hwoarang out of earshot, Lili turned back to why she'd come over.

"How … How are you doing, Jin?" Lili asked as sympathetically as she could muster.

Jin could only reply in a downtrodden, slightly fatigued tone, "I don't think … I could be more miserable."

Struggling to find her words, Lili stammered, "Well … everything's going's to be …"

"No, it won't be…" Jin resigned, "...but thank you for trying."

"…"

Lili was stuck; there was nothing she could say, and nothing was coming. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait in silence long.

"Hey, Princess…" Hwoarang shouted to them.

That's when Jin and Lili looked over toward him; needless to say, he needed help. From their point of view, either Hwoarang got too close or his fans had gotten a little too excited, but he needed to be saved. Giving a look to both Jin and Lili that said 'Help me', Hwoarang was essentially being 'mobbed' by fan girls, with the girl that was dressed like him actually having her arms wrapped firmly around his neck.

"You better go save that boyfri-- er, uh, I mean, bodyguard of yours." Jin suggested, managing to throw a good-natured barb in the middle.

Lili gave him a slight push for his jest, and agreed, "Yeah, let me get him outta there."

Hurrying to breaking him free, Lili rushed to Hwoarang's aid. Soon, all the fighters began arriving one by one, and, with them, the crowd of onlookers and fans grew and grew. Not far away was Miharu Hirano, wearing a long-sleeved kung fu shirt with a grey undershirt, long black shorts that hung just above her knees, a red sash around her waist, a pair of red fingerless gloves, and red tennis shoes. Walking toward The festival, Miharu quickly tried to calm herself, forcing herself to walk forward instead of run in the other direction, and, as she did in these situations, was on the phone getting some encouragement from her best friend, Ling Xiaoyu.

"Relax, Miharu-chan; you're going to be fine," Xiaoyu supportively said, trying to untangle the bundle of nerves knotting up her friend's stomach.

"I don't know; I'm really starting to doubt that," Miharu anxiously responded through the phone.

Continuing to encouraging her apprehensive companion, Xiaoyu cheerfully said, "Hold on a sec. Just take a deep breath, and you'll be okay."

"No, I won't be okay," Miharu responded quickly, explaining further, "I'm not like you, Xiao-chan; I'm freaking out here!"

Sympathetic to her friend's concerns, Xiaoyu continued, "Don't worry; you're just having … 'first-tournament jitters'. And don't freak out; that just makes them worse. Now, listen to me. Just remember your training and just focus on who you're fighting for.

Just as she stepped across the street from the entrance, Miharu replied, "Right… I'm fighting for you."

"Not just me, but for Hayashi too," Xiaoyu added, trying to give Miharu a little more encouragement.

"Of course; Hayashi-kun," Miharu verbally remembered.

"Right," Xiaoyu concluded, "Now, go on and do your best. I know you'll be great."

Miharu finally took a deep breath and relented, "Okay… Thanks, Xiao-chan."

"Anytime," Xiaoyu gleefully granted.

Miharu, her courage now somewhat restored, finally concluded the call, and slowly crossed the street. Meanwhile, Jin was greeted by another welcome presence: his fellow Co-CEO and uncle, Lee Chaolan, wearing a violet vest with a mustang's head on its back over a black mesh shirt, black pants, and a black belt with several leather straps on the sides.

"Ah, Jin-san; there you are," Lee cordially greeted his nephew, "I should've expected you to be the first one here."

"There sure is a lot of people here, Lee-sama, definitely more than I can remember for the others," Jin openly observed.

"What can I say? I'm good at marketing," Lee explained, "It wasn't even that difficult actually. So many people watched the last tournament, and it had such an impact including the birth of our company, Kazama G Incorporated. And with all the work we've done to turn the world around, the interest was already there; I was merely singing to the choir at this point." Lee then turned his attention to the reason he'd actually approached Jin, saying, "…But enough about that; I'm more concerned about something else. How are _you_ holding up, Jin-san?"

Jin replied with slight dejection, as he'd done all day when one of his associates brought the subject up, "Barely. It's all hitting me at one, Lee-sama. I mean I knew I would be leaving, but … I just didn't know that when the time came … that I'd be leaving behind so much so soon… I never thought I'd be … happy."

Placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder, Lee sympathetically relayed, "I really am sorry, Jin-san. It's a terrible fate you've been dealt, and I know it must be overwhelming to bear to say the least. If there was something I could say I would … but I will say that you are hosting this tournament for a reason, to do one last thing before your time."

Jin clenched his fist as he resolutely replied, "You're right; I need to focus on the task at hand. If I don't deal with my father and grandfather now, I won't be there to stop them from going after my family. I can't let that happen."

"And I'm right beside you," Lee offered, "If you need anything, if I can help in anyway, call me and I'll make it happen."

"Thanks, Lee-sama," Jin said before realizing that Lee had approached him alone, "By the way, where are those personal bodyguards of yours?"

Just as he asked, Jin and Lee were taken off guard by a growing argument between two of the fighters, both from the USA, one with tall, blond hair and the other with a large, rotund body. Paul Phoenix, who was wearing his red karate gi and having his hair styled upward as it usually was, and the newcomer Bob, who was wearing a red shirt, brown suspenders, black gloves, and blue jeans, were shouting at each other about the last tournament, with Marshall Law, who was wearing black kung fu pants, a pair of black nunchakus on his hip, and a red towel on his neck, fixed between them to hold them back.

"Come on, you two," Law said as he struggled to keep the two large men separated, "Save it for the tournament."

Bob shouted to Paul, as he pressed against Law, "You won't be so luck this time! I'm gonna knock that hair of yours flat, Phoenix!"

Paul then shouted back as he too pressed against Law, "Then, bring it on, Meatball, and I'll roll you again just like last time!"

Lee, more than a little mortified by the altercation, could only roll his eyes as he let out a sigh.

"Let me break them up before they squash Marshall," Lee relented as he slowly walked over to diffuse the situation.

Not long after, Jin was surprised by a hand on his shoulder, and quickly turned to see who it was. Standing next to him, wearing a very familiar white headband in her hair, a vest with cords ties to the sleeves and back, shorts, and knee-high, boot—like, open-toe sandals, was his cousin Asuka.

"Asuka-chan," Jin exclaimed with surprise as he didn't even hear her approach, "When did you get here?"

"Just now," Asuka replied before getting closer to him and saying quietly, "No matter what happens, I'm gonna help you with this."

"Thanks…" Jin said and then, deciding to ease some of his own tension, added, "But things could get pretty nasty. You think you can keep it up?"

Asuka lightly punched her cousin in the arm, and replied with a scoff, "You kidding! Someone's gotta make sure you don't screw things up."

Just across the way, an enemy of Jin had noticed his presence. Miguel Rojo, clad is a long fur coat, a white shirt that exposed his chest, and black, pinstriped dress pants, had spotted the object of his rage, and, once there, his eyes didn't wonder. Without hesitation, Miguel extracted his switchblade from his pocket and deftly flicked it open. He was now close enough to do what he wanted to do four years earlier.

Miguel then brought up all his feelings of pain and fury, and it wasn't long before he was ready to execute. He could practically taste Jin's death at his hands. He could to see it happen in front of him; he could see the fatal strike … the rush of red afterward … Jin's body falling and hitting the cold ground. Miguel couldn't help but start trembling with anticipation as he became ready to act.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Miguel ran toward Jin… The sea of fighters around parted, getting out of Miguel's way… Jin turned in time to see Miguel coming, but not quick enough to react… This was it; Miguel was close enough now…

…

…

…

"SHINU!!!"

THUD! In a flash of red and black, Miguel was knocked backward to the ground in an action almost too quick to see. Not a single person in the area was looking away now. Completely taking off-guard by the swift rejection, Miguel quickly sat up to see who or what hit him. Standing over him was a man wearing a red and black armored suit, a cape, and a metal emblem of a lion on his chest, holding Miguel's knife in his hand. He especially notices the man's blue eyes and skyward-spiked blond hair.

"On time as always…" Jin complemented, "Lars."

Lars Alexandersson then asked as he flipped the knife around in his hand, "Mister … Rojas is it?"

"It's Rojo, you idiot," Miguel growled back at him.

"Well, Mr. Rojo," Lars calmly replied, "you know the rules: There are no concealed weapons in the tournament…"

Lars then quickly threw the knife down, effortlessly planting it in the ground at Miguel's feet.

"I trust you'll dispose of this properly," Lars finished.

Livid at being turned away by interference, Miguel angrily yanked his knife out of the ground and jumped to his feet.

Pointing at Jin, Miguel snarled, "You got really lucky just now, but this dog _(points at Lars then back at Jin)_ won't be here next time. Mark me: I will kill you, Jin Kazama!"

As Miguel stormed off in the other direction, Lars turned to Jin and said, "Well … it seems not everyone has received you restoration efforts openly, sir."

"Obviously…" Jin said, "I'm not surprised though. Thanks, Lars; you're always there to cover my back."

"That's my Job," Lars plainly replied.

Finally, music from inside the festival grounds could be heard, causing the crowd to start cheering as it signaled the beginning of the festival. All the fighters then faced the gate as it began to slowly open.

The Announcer voice then rang out, "All combatants, you may now enter the 'Tekken Matsuri'. So, say farewell to your loved ones, and kiss your faces goodbye because this is **The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7**."

Taking the cue, the fighters began to proceed inward. Jin, however, stood still. This was it, no turning back, nowhere else to go but forward. He reflected on his past fights from his fight against Ogre in Tekken 3, then against Heihachi and Kazuya in Tekken 4, to Jinpachi in Tekken 5, and Azazel and Kazuya in Tekken 6. Now, more than the other times, more than ever before, he was fighting for something far more important. This would be his last fight, his destiny. Finally, with Asuka and Lars beside him, Jin took a deep breath and stepped forward.

**End Chapter**

**Next Time: **_"There will be casualties … but I think I can live with that."_

_**A/N:**_** And part 1 is a wrap; part 2 is coming soon. I hope you liked it. Now, if you did, I'd like you to please visit my profile page; I have a special request for you all that pertains to this fic. Thanks again for reading and I hope you come back soon. And as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	2. Grand Reemergence part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_** Hello once again, everyone. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Well, I've waited long enough, so I'll get right to the Part 2. And here … we … go: **

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7: A Final Tragedy for the Finest Future

The Festival: Grand Re-emergence pt.2

_**Center of Conflict **_

Nightfall had come upon the Tekken Festival, but the celebration was going strong and showing no sign of stopping. In every way, it was as all street festivals are: the swarms in attendance were packed closer than usual, restricting movement but not enough to discourage anyone. Countless vendors lined the sides and the middle of the street, selling merchandise and concessions to unbelievably long lines of people. The sights, sounds, and overall fanciful bombardment of the senses gave the event an almost ethereal quality as it drowned out any noise from the outside world.

Also, as always with festivals though somewhat ironic for the reason for it, the spectacle had an unbelievably joyous atmosphere. The bright lights shone brightly against the beautiful night sky. The music boomed heavily through the streets as several J-pop idols and J-rock bands performed from several stages. The fighters, even the usually silent and stoic ones were vastly enjoying themselves. They were happily signing autographs, shaking hands, laughing, joking, and generally socializing. In all, it was a rapturous mood before a Rave War.

In the midst of the crowd, there was one rather solemn figure steadily moving, somewhat miraculously managing to be alone: Jin Kazama. Also rather miraculously, a vendor managed to spot him, and quickly moved to get his attention.

"Kazama-sama! Kazama-sama! Please, a moment of your time!" The vendor shouted to the crowd at him.

Hearing this, Jin stopped as the call broke the pseudo-trance he was moving in, and turned in the direction it came from. Jin quickly spotted the rather small man waving at him from behind one of the food stands, and slowly walked to the table.

Having Jin's attention, the vendor began to entreat him, requesting, "Kazama-sama, it would be great if you would try some of my baozi. Please."

Not really hungry but having already approached the table, Jin mulled the idea over in this mind as he mentally took note of the setting. Slowly, he looked over the small golden ovals dusted with sugar, the sound of a sizzling wok in the background, the smell of fried dough funneling into his nose. After a moment, Jin reached a decision.

"Alright," Jin succinctly replied.

The vendor's face lit up with excitement when he heard that. Quickly, he took out a long wooden skewer, speared the three warmest dumplings in the batch, and handed the portion to his customer.

"Please, let me know how they taste, sir," the vendor persisted.

Taking the subtle suggestion, Jin pulled one off the skewer in his teeth, and began eating it, rolling it around in his mouth to get the full taste. Thought he hadn't expected it, the baozi tasted the same as when he first tried it. From the sweet sugar on the outside to the warm fruit on the inside, it tasted almost exactly the same, which was a good thing… Jin liked it.

"They're great," Jin said in an ironically somber tone.

Nevertheless ecstatic over the proclamation, the vendor exclaimed, "Excellent! Excellent! Do you mind if I tell people that you liked them?"

Jin gave a mere head shake to the negative.

The vendor continued to exclaim, "That is great! Thank you so much, sir!"

"How much?" Jin asked as he reached in to his pocket for his wallet.

The vendor replied in a grateful tone, "For you, Kazama-sama, they're free of charge. Please come again."

Jin gave the man a slight nod and walked off as he ate another of the dumplings. As he chewed the second baozi, Jin began to stare at the final one as he started to remember the first time he'd ever tried the Chinese confection. After all, it was the reason he enjoyed them in the first time … and the reason the taste was bittersweet for him now. It wasn't long before Jin began to descend into reverie, reminiscing about the whole event.

---

"_Come on; just one…"_

"_No," Jin responded to the last baozi pushed in his face._

"_Please, Jin-kun, just try one," Xiaoyu sweetly pleaded to her then-boyfriend._

_Jin replied rather sternly, "Xiao-chan, you know I don't eat that sweet stuff, and you shouldn't either."_

"_Aww, come on; what's life if you don't live a little," Xiaoyu protested as he continued to push the dessert at him._

"_I said no," Jin asserted._

_Xiaoyu then took him by surprise, asking, "… Are you in a bad mood?"_

_Jin answered in confusion, "No."_

"_Then, just try one," Xiaoyu persisted, half-singing her plea, "Pleeeeease! Try it for me. I promise you'll like it." _

_Jin started to tell her one more time until … she gave him the look. Xiaoyu gave a sweet puppyish look, one she'd discovered over time, one she knew he couldn't resist. As always, he was rendered powerless by it. With a groan, Jin relented to her insistence, plucking the baozi up and sort of throwing it into his mouth._

_After a moment, Jin couldn't pinpoint the source, but he knew he liked it. There was a hint of cinnamon in the sugar. The whole thing was light, much lighter than expected of a fried dessert. In the center was a single strawberry, warm but still fresh, some rather remarkable considering it preparation. These Chinese dumplings that Xiaoyu that liked so much were actually good, not just sweet. _

"_Well?" Xiaoyu eagerly anticipated. _

"… _It's not bad," Jin replied, not saying what he really thought._

_This too garnered a look from Xiaoyu; this time it was look she gave when she knew Jin was holding something in. She was good at this, Jin realized._

"_Alright…" Jin admitted, "It's pretty good."_

_Xiaoyu merely responded with that vibrant smile of hers, enjoying her 'victory'. _

---

Jin could only absently eat the last one and toss the skewer in a nearby trashcan as the happy memory only served as a painful reminder, causing his insides to drop like an anvil. He continued to walk somberly through the festival crowd until he came across a completely unexpected site in a corner leading away from the festival: an unbelievably unoccupied park table with no one anywhere near it. Taking the chance to actually escape the high spirits surrounding him, Jin approached and sat on the table, and promptly buried his head in his hands, again overwhelmed by the magnitude and bleakness of his situation.

Soon after, Asuka spotted him tucked in this neglected corner. It was really amazing what time had done for the two Kazama cousins: at the same point in the last tournament, Asuka wanted nothing more than to pound Jin, maybe kill him if needed. Now, the two had bonded more than could be expected, to the point that they'd become like brother and sister, especially considering their shared admiration for Jun Kazama. Asuka had grown very fond of Jin, which only made it that much painful that he was going to be leaving soon, and, with that in mind, she could empathize with what Jin was showing. After all, if she was feeling as bad as she did over the whole thing, how much worse must Jin be feeling?

As she moved toward him to give him any kind of support possible, Asuka called to him, "Jin-kun?"

"Asuka-chan?" Jin replied as he slowly lifted his head, "I thought you'd be off signing autographs or something."

Asuka explained with concern, "I was, but … I wanted to see how _you _were doing."

Jin let out a dejected sigh before expressing, "About the same as before; physically, mentally … I'm still in pain… I miss Xiao-chan already."

"Well … you can still call her," Asuka suggested, "It's not too late to talk to her."

Jin briefly wrestled with idea until he relented to his desires, agreeing, "You're right…"

Jin slowly reached for his phone … when something seemed to grab both his and Asuka's attention. Out of nowhere, a sudden sense of unrest and dread gripped them. A chill ran down Jin's back as his anxiety rose. Jin soon felt an uneasy feeling akin to something tugging at his heart. Asuka was no different as she experienced the same apprehension. Their pulses quickened to a sprint. Their bodies tightened and grew warm as they anticipated what they felt.

"Asuka-chan … did you feel that?" Jin asked as he vaulted off the table to his feet.

"…Yeah," Asuka slowly responded.

Jin warned as he alerted himself, "Get ready … Someone's coming."

Suddenly, they were greeted by the sound of footsteps, causing them to quickly spin in their direction, away from the carnival. Slowly and steadily, the cadence of footsteps grew louder … closer … and louder … very close now … louder still … and almost near them now. With the sound, the image of the figure making them became clearer and clearer until the person stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, well, it's been too long, Jin. You sure look horrible."

Standing in front of them, wearing a white suit and white coat, was none other than Kazuya Mishima.

"You don't look so good yourself, Kazuya." Jin shot back.

Kazuya continued as he stared deeply at Jin as if trying to look into his soul, "I wasn't expecting to dispose of you so soon especially with so many people around… There _will_ be casualties…"

"Get behind me," Jin quickly whispered to Asuka.

"No!" Asuka snapped back at her cousin, "We're in this together."

A second later, Kazuya, as a display of his power and a more-than-subtle attempt at intimidation, released his wings. Much larger than before, Kazuya's leathery, violet, bat-like wings barely fit in the alleyway, and they almost glowed sinisterly against the darkness.

"But I think I can live like that," Kazuya finished his statement.

"Get behind me now!" Jin whispered, this time with authority.

Asuka had seen all she needed to see. Stunned by Kazuya's exhibition, she followed Jin's order this time. Jin then responded to Kazuya with an unveiling of his own: Jin's wings burst from his back with the force and suddenness of a parachute, and filled up the alleyway behind him. Just like Kazuya's, Jin's wings had also changed as they too were much bigger than before, and, most strikingly, his once raven-black feathers were now pristine white, both wings visibly glowing despite the great light of the festival behind him.

"I see you've changed as well…" Kazuya said, intrigued by Jin own reveal.

Seeing no intimidation but feeling he made his point, Kazuya retracted his wings. Although confused, Jin very slowly retracted his wings as well.

"What are you up to?" Jin asked with obvious and understandable suspicion.

Kazuya explained in a matter-of-fact tone, "I wanted to see how you've grown … and I wanted an explanation… Why did you call this tournament? You waited four years and then this whole thing practically came together out of thin air… Why call this tournament all of a sudden? What changed?"

Jin responded hostilely, "That's none of your concern!"

"Come now … you can tell your dear old dad," Kazuya sarcastically insisted.

Jin simply replied, "To put it frankly … I just can't afford for you and Heihachi to be roaming around anymore."

"Oh?" Kazuya asked, "And … why might that be?"

Jin replied rather cryptically, "Let's just say … being near-death tends to change a man's priorities."

Kazuya let out a mocking, evil laugh and said arrogantly, "If that's what worries you then you can rest easy. Because with me here … you're as good as dead already…" Kazuya's tone gained an additional sinister air as he continued, "I didn't forget about Lee holding me in that coma all these years, but I'll get to him soon enough after I deal with you first. Then, once I'm done tearing you apart, I'll see what kind of mess I can make … out of that pretty wife of yours."

Jin immediately became livid and growled, "…Kazuya!!"

That comment drove Jin past the point of the standoff, and he was ready to fight. He set his feet as he prepared to either defend or attack. His fists clenched tightly and began to tremble with anger. A whitish steam began to emanate from his body as power began to seep out of him. His power began to affect his surroundings as the ground underneath him and Asuka began to tremble.

"Now, that's more like it…" Kazuya said with a sinister chuckle as he turned his attention to the other person present, "And to the girl standing behind Jin, don't think I forgot about…"

Quickly, Asuka assumed her fighting stance, prepared to defend herself. With that motion, Kazuya was forced to notice her, really pay attention to her. Her fighting stance, the white headband that was tied around her forehead, the pristine white aura that covered her body, the benevolent power that gently pulsed from her direction… It was all eerily familiar to Kazuya. After a moment, Kazuya's eyes widened as he remember just where the feeling was coming from… Everything about this girl was almost like … _her_.

"…You," Kazuya finished, his arrogant manner replaced with one of almost trance-like bewilderment.

At that moment, as if the altercation wasn't tense enough, another presence, a similar yet different presence, could be felt approaching the alleyway, causing another round of anxiety from Jin and Asuka. Suddenly, all the lights in the in the alleyway began to flicker madly. A static feeling filled the area, causing hair on the back of one's neck to stand on end. The taste of electricity in the air was prevalent, an evident power pulsing through the area. Finally, Kazuya spotted the approaching figure, coming in behind Jin and Asuka.

"Heihachi…" Kazuya snarled.

Jin and Asuka quickly spun around to face their new visitor. There, wearing a black karate gi shirt with a tiger on the back and black hakama pants with a dragon design at the bottom, stood Heihachi, his upper arms and insteps heavily taped.

"Heihachi?" Jin said with obvious surprise and contempt, "… What pit did you crawl out of?"

Heihachi boastfully replied as he crossed his arms, "The very pits of hell , boy! But even the Devil himself couldn't satisfy. Speaking of which…"

"I was right about you, Heihachi…" Kazuya chimed in, "It does get harder and harder to stomach you face the more I see you."

"Hmph, the feeling's mutual…" Heihachi replied, "But I wish you would've stayed longer the last time … that way, I wouldn't be look at you right now."

Hearing this, Jin inquired, "You two saw each other again before now?"

"We had a run-in … a few months ago," Kazuya plainly replied.

It didn't take long for Jin to put the pieces together in his head, thinking to himself, "_A few months ago?! That means … they started what's happening to me?!"_

Heihachi added to Kazuya's answer, "Yeah, we ran into each other … that is, until Kazuya ran away … again."

"I was merely giving more time, Heihachi." Kazuya explained rather conceitedly, "After all, what fun would it have been to destroy you in the middle of nowhere anyway. Besides, you looked like you could have used the extra training."

"Oh, really?" Heihachi sarcastically said.

Heihachi then gave the table that Jin and Asuka were sitting on a simple tap, but the resulting action was indicative of the blow dealt to it. Immediately, the opposite end of the table was catapulted upward to here it was completely upright. Heihachi then hit the now upright table with what looked a simple hand swipe, but again the strike had a much more dramatic effect. With Heihachi's indifferent strike, the table was reduced to mere splinters, literally blasted into shreds with minimal effort. Asuka couldn't help but be impressed (and a little frightened) by Heihachi's strength. Meanwhile, Jin and Kazuya simply held fast as they didn't plan to give Heihachi any kind of satisfaction, but they made sure to note how much powerful he'd become.

Heihachi finally declared, "You two have done well in my absence. Kazuya, you built up my rival to great heights, and Jin, you lifted my company even higher. Then, you brought both companies together into an organization of unrivaled power. You two done very well indeed, but … it's about time I took back what is mine."

Heihachi slowly moved forward to get on with his intentions until he was met with an unwelcome surprise. Out of nowhere, another person came running out of the crowd behind Heihachi. In one fluid motion, he sprinted into the alleyway, ran along the wall around Heihachi, and landed squarely between him and Jin. Again, Lars, now wearing a dark blue jacket with an extended collar and a white design at the top, red gloves, white pants, and brown shoes, had come to Jin's aid.

Asuka, relieved to see another ally, exclaimed, "Lars! Great! I thought we were gonna have to fight them alone."

Kazuya let out a mocking laugh, and said, "You sound as if his being here actually makes a difference."?

"No." Jin asserted softly, "Asuka, Lars, don't get involved. Kazuya and Heihachi are my problem."

Noticing Lars' unbreaking gaze at him, Heihachi harshly asked, "What are you staring at, boy!"

Lars hostilely offered, "…Nothing."

"You calling me 'nothing'?" Heihachi asked.

"I didn't stutter, did I?" Lars hostilely replied.

Heihachi menacingly responded to the insult, "Watch your words, Lars. Remember; I was the one who brought you into the Tekken Force. You're only where you are because of me."

Lars explained further, "You're also the one who offered up my employment to the highest bidder. The way I see it … You showed on loyalty to me, so why show you any?"

Heihachi replied in an ominous tone, "Sound logic … sound logic that will cost you I'm afraid…" Heihachi then redirected his attention as he declared in a threat, "But why am I talking to an insect like you anyway… Jin, Kazuya, this three-way charade has gone on long enough, so it's about time I ended it… This place will be your grave."

Having spoken his piece, Heihachi finally turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Kazuya let out a slow maniacal chuckle and asserted, "If you two value your lives, you will abandon Jin now or be wiped out as mere obstacles… Jin, the next time we meet… be ready to have your wings tore off."

Slowly, Kazuya backed away into the shadows he emerged from, an evil snicker on his face. Lars, Asuka, and Jin stayed frozen in fighting position for a moment until there was no sign of the two Mishima returning, and finally they rested.

Jin then expressed with concern, "Lars-san, Asuka-chan, I need you to promise me … promise me that when the time comes that you won't interfere.

Asuka adamantly refused, "Forget it, Jin-kun! I told you before… I'm not ditching you, no matter what!"

Jin contended with seriousness, "Asuka-chan, listen to me. I'm counting on you; I need you here to help take care of Xiao-chan. Like I said, Heihachi and Kazuya are my problem. This is my fight, and I don't want you getting hurt by being in the middle.'

Asuka again protested with resolution, "I'm sorry, but I just can't make that promise. Even if I did stay out of it, Xiao-chan would never forgive me. Besides, you're not the only Kazama her, you know. You're not just my cousin, Jin; you're my brother… Aunt Jun wouldn't abandon you, and I won't either. So if there's something, anything I can do, I will do it! I won't think about it, I won't stop, and I won't apologize! Got it?!"

Jin started to protest, but again he was stopped by a single look. He knew the look on Asuka's face. She had her mind set on this, and there was no chance of changing it. In the end, Jin couldn't help but smile. Asuka was stubborn as always, almost like a pit bull. That was one of her strengths after all. It was a pain when you argued with her, but she was one of the best partners when she was on your side.

"Alright, Asuka-chan," Jin finally relented before moving to the other person, "Lars, what do you say?"

Lars was silent for moment before succinctly replying, "I've stood by your side these past four years … and I don't see reason to desert you now. Besides, with all due respect sir …the fight with _one of these men _isn't completely yours."

Although Jin and Asuka missed it, a small bolt of electricity trickled down and off Lars' arm as he clenched his fist. Asuka hugged her cousin, 'sealing' their agreement and marking Jin's acceptance of her help. Jin then turned to Lars, and Lars saluted him, but he was met with an unexpected response: Jin extended his hand to him. Lars wasn't used to that gesture, and it understandably confused him. Ultimately, Lars returned the handshake. Suddenly, the announcer boomed over the loud speakers.

"_Ladies and Gentleman, It's time to start the tournament proper! Please, gather around the center festival stage for the Main Event!!_"

_**Furious Fists, Dancing Legs**_

It wasn't long before all festival-goers had gathered around the '**Grand Festival**' stage. Huge Parade balloons, numerous streamers with many national flags, and Japanese lanterns flew blissfully overhead. In the middle was a raised, large rectangular stage, brilliant lights shone outward from underneath it. The many fighters were stationed right up front with the crowd closely behind them. Cheers went up at a steady clip, the excitement in the air nearly palpable as the fighters were eager to get down to business and the fans were eager to see them get to it. As expected, the Announcer's voice resonated through the loud speakers and over the entire festival grounds.

"_Ladies and Gentleman… It's been a long time, but after a four year rest, The King of the Iron Fist, the biggest and greatest fighting competition in history __is back!!!_ _The buzz has been great, but the response has been much greater. The turnout has been excellent, and the start has been auspicious to say the least … but now the time has come! _

_Many fighters have traveled from around the globe to test their skill and fighting spirit, and put everything they have on the line, body, mind, and soul. And it's all for the chance to prove that they are the best fight in the world, but it's also for each and every one of you fans in this audience and watching at home, for whom without none of this is possible. _

_So, without further delay, get ready for an event and spectacle that you will never forget!! Get ready to see competition that you've never dreamed in your wildest imaginations!!Get ready to see feats that will impress and amaze you beyond belief!!! Ladies and Gentlemen get ready … for The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7!!!"_

The sound that came immediately after was akin to a sonic boom or explosion as a massive cheer erupted from the crowd, chants of "TEK-KEN SE-VEN" beginning to pick up. After a moment, the announcer's voice continued.

"_Now to get us started the right way, we have our first match of the tournament, and tonight's MAIN EVENT!! Introducing first, from Brazil, the 'Capoeira Queen' Christie Monteiro!"_

Wearing black pants with a butterfly design on each thigh and striped bands on the sides, feathered gloves, and a pink, bra-like top, Christie walked up onto the stage to many cheers, a lot of them from the male fans.

"_And her opponent, from England, the 'British Boxing Champion' Steve Fox!"_

Wearing a white shirt with a crest on his sleeves, red pants, white shoes, and blue gloves, Steve walked on to tournament stage also to cheers, many from the female fans.

"Right Let's give it a go, aye chap," Christie said in a poor imitation of an English accent.

Steve briefly laughed at the imitation, and said in his authentic Southern English accent, "You makin' fun of my accent again, are you 'luv'?"

"You know it … 'luv'." Christie replied with a smile in her real voice.

Steve threw a flurry of rapid-fire punches in the air as he said, 'Well, don't think that because I like ya … I'll go easy on ya."

"I wouldn't think of it, champ…" Christie said as she stretched her legs a little, "Now, let's dance."

Both of them assumed fighting stance as Christie rhythmically moved from side to side and Steve bobbed his shoulders up and down.

Finally, The Announcer's voice boomed through the area, "_Round 1! Fight!"_

Over the four-year hiatus, Christie, who befriended Lili in the prior tournament, and Steve, who needed working after all boxing events were cancelled, had been hired and served as Lili Rochefort's bodyguards. They also spared together regularly, and, as such, were very familiar with each other's moves and strategies. Unbeknownst to Steve, Christie recognized that Steve had advantages over her, and, when he went away to compete in the recently restarted boxing competitions, developed several new moves and tricks … just for him.

As soon as the round started, Steve flew out of the gates, launching string after string of punches at his opponent. After training with her, Steve knew that Christie needed a little time to set up her offense, something he couldn't afford to give her. Moving furiously, Steve rushed headlong at Christie, his fists firing over and over. In response, Christie could only use her fast movement and rhythm to dodge and dance around his quick, hard strikes. It didn't look good for the 'Capoeira Queen' as the only offense she could launch where single kicks and quick pokes to keep Steve out of range, which he closed up quickly…

But, the truth was Christie had him right where she wanted him; he had planned how she thought he would, and thus played right into her hand. Now, it was all about picking the right spot. And then…

Steve out a ducking right fist aimed straight at Christie's midsection, a 'Gut Drill', when Christie came back with an excellent counter: Swaying gracefully to the right, Christie evade the strike, and struck back with a lightning-quick mid-punch that hit Steve squarely in the head and sent flipping sideways, an 'Asfixiante'. That single move changed the entire tide of the fight a full 180 degrees right in Christie's favor, something Steve wasn't expecting.

Quickly taking advantage of the momentum swing, Christie went on the offensive, using her vast array of moves and attacks to hit Steve from every direction. The British Champion had no choice but to get defensive, something he was not suited or prepared for and a huge disadvantage for him. He wouldn't recover.

Steve, realizing he was in trouble, tried to get back into the fight, but, when he threw out one of his punching strings, Christie was ready. Dodging his attack, Christie leaned backward, and slammed Steve with both arms as she came back up, giving him a 'Double Arm Stinger' and bouncing him off the ground. As he rose helpless into the air, Christie performed a front flip, a 'Reversao', hitting Steve with both legs and slamming him into the ground. This round was done.

"_Christie Monteiro wins!" _The announcer's voice boomed through the arena.

Christie playfully exclaimed as she circled around Steve, "What's the matter, Champ? You know you can't let me dance circles around you."

Steve sat up and replied, "I wasn't lettin' ya. I must say it looks like you've been workin' hard."

Christie stopped and explained, "Naturally. But, come one, champ. With all the time we trained together … It's a given I'd know how to fight you … and how you'd fight me."

Steve dusted himself off as he jumped to his feet, and replied, "Well, Congrats, Chrissy; you caught me sleepin'. But that's done now. No more messin' around."

"That's what I like to hear." Christie said.

Both fighters then reassumed fighting stance.

"_We're just getting started!" _The announcer's voice resonated through the area, "_Round 2! Fight!"_

In a rather odd series of events, the second round started just like the first one. Immediately, Steve began to rush toward Christie, throwing out punching string after string, and Christie dodged and evaded his pressuring offense, baiting him into a disadvantage. Just like the first time, Christie countered his offense, dodging a strike and hitting him with another 'Double Arm Stinger', and Steve had no choice but to take the hit. Unfortunately for Christie, Steve wasn't surprised by the hit, and instead took the hit; he'd planned it ahead of time.

Like the first time, after her counter, Christie quickly went on the offensive, but something was different. Steve was ready this time. The boxing champion immediately went into an evasive offensive, attacking mainly through his evasive techniques. This allowed him to avoid Christie's offense, meanwhile keeping offensive pressure on her. 'Ducking Left' … 'Ducking Right' … 'Ducking In' … 'Cobra Weave' … 'Quick Spin' … 'Swaying' … he used them all, and they all worked as Christie couldn't get a hit in and was forced to take Steve's attacks. Soon, Steve completed his comeback.

Christie tried to hit Steve with a 'Roundhouse', gliding forward and attacking with a sweeping kick. Smoothly, Steve ducked backward with his 'Swaying' ,and countered with a swift overhead punch, a 'Billy Club'. Christie was brought to her knees with the force of the hit, and Steve finished off with lightning-fast overhead-uppercut combination, a 'Sonic Fang'.

"_Steve Fox wins!" _The announcer's voice reverberated into the crowd.

"Looks like it's your move, 'luv'." Steve playfully offered to Christie.

Christie rose to her feet and complemented, "Way to dance, Champ, but It looks like you and I are about even."

"Aye. First to the finish then?" Steve agreed.

"May the best win." Christie finished.

Finally, Christie and Steve assumed their fighting stances once more.

"_It's all down to this!" _ The announcer's voice echoed through the stage to the persistent cheers of the crowd, "_Final Round! Fight!" _

This time, Christie was the one who got the fast start, going right on the offensive, but, though he was caught off-guard for a moment, Steve quickly got back in it through his evasive offense. As the round went on, it was obvious that it was something to behold. Christie and Steve's experience from training together and skill came to the forefront as they traded blows, and went back and forth with their attacks and counterattacks. The crowd easily recognized it and reacted as such to the captivating bout. They stood, cheered loudly with each sway of momentum, and watched eagerly at every move.

Eventually, Steve started to pull away from Christie. Fortunately, Christie wasn't done yet, and she one more trick she hadn't unveiled yet, a brand new move she came up with and perfected. First, she performed a slow double leg sweep, a move that resembled her 'Twister', ducking under a high punch from Steve … gathering a purplish aura around her legs as she gathered her strength. With no loss, Christie transitioned into a sideways front flip, similar to her 'Boomerang' … going over Steve's following low strike … unleashing all her energy as she slammed both legs down. Steve took the full impact, the move unblockable, and bounced high off ground as a pained grunt escaped his body. The impact and result of the hit caused the crowd to erupt into cheers in recognition of an incredible finish.

"_Christie Monteiro wins!!_" The announcer's voice blasted to the exhilarated audience. "_She advances to the next round!"_

Steve slowly sat up and held his head as he complemented, "Whoa! I've never seen that move before. What was that?!"

"That … was my 'Janeiro Carnival'." Christie replied before continuing half-singing while she waved a finger at him, "Now, if you were around more, you would have seen it."

With that, Christie departed to cheers as she waved and blew kisses to the crowd. Not long after, Steve slowly got to his feet, left the stage as well, garnering cheers from the crowd as well. Just then, The Announcer's voice came boomed through the Festival again.

"_What an excellent match! But ladies and gentlemen, we're just getting started! Fighters, your journey through the tournament ranks begins promptly in the morning, so get some rest because you will need it as the real struggle gets underway. Ladies and gentlemen, we sincerely hope you enjoyed the 'Tekken Festival', but we encourage you to stay tuned and to come out to any tournament stage near you because, if you liked what you saw tonight, then you've haven't seen anything yet and it's only going to get better. Tekken has only just begun…"_

End Chapter

**Next Time: ** "_You're my opponent?_ _This is going to be easier than I thought." _

_**A/N:**_** There we go. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Again, I would ask that you please visit my profile about this fic. Again, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you come back. I'll see you next time and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	3. The Key Alternative

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_**Hello, everyone. First, I apologize for such a long delay. Computer viruses and hectic work schedules do that. Now, we're getting into the tournament with the character spotlights. Please note that all spotlights take place after the first round, so that's just something I thought you should know. Now, without further ado, let's get started. And here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7: A Final Tragedy for the Finest Future

Miharu Hirano: The Key Alternative

Miharu Hirano, the major change of this tournament… Miharu was called upon to fill the place in the roster left by Ling Xiaoyu, who was expecting. Having never competed in the tournament before but seeing all the ones that Xiaoyu competed in, it was understandable that she would nervous, never mind the fact that she was graded as 'bottom tier' by outside sources. Now, Miharu has to look deep within herself, and call upon strength she never knew she had…

_**Some kind of machine **_

Pink … everywhere. As soon as Miharu entered her fighting arena, she surrounded in a sea of pink. All over the room were pink balloons, pink streamers, and stuffed animals. The floor was covered in pink carpet and in the far corner was a mountain of wrapped presents. Miharu was in '_The Playroom_', and the first thought that entered her mind was … Xiaoyu would have loved it in there.

Soon, her opponent, a girl, came walking up. She had pink hair with two flowers in it on the right side, and green eyes. She wore white shoes, brown stockings, white gloves that covered her hands, and long purple gloves that covered most of her arms. She also wore a purple and pink dress with her breasts covered in a bra-like manner with the strings going around her neck. In truth, she looked like she belonged in this particular place.

As the girl continued to casually approach and her face came into focus, Miharu realized that she recognized her, though the girl's name escaped her; she recognized her from the last tournament, and, that's when Miharu made a stunning discovery… Unbelievably, this girl hadn't aged at all in four years.

"_Miharu Hirano, Alisa Bosconovitch, get ready for the next battle!" _The announcer's voice suddenly blared throughout the room.

"Hello, I'm Alisa." The girl cheerfully introduced herself.

Slight confused by her opponent's casual tone, Miharu stammered, "Um … Hi. My name is…"

Before Miharu could even finish, Alisa chimed in, "Miharu Hirano, personal assistant at Kazama G Incorporated."

A cold bead of sweat formed on Miharu's temple as she thought, "_Okay … I'm scared now."_

Seemingly oblivious to the surprise she had caused, Alisa cheerfully continued, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miharu… Now, you must die."

Taken off-guard completely, Miharu nervously stammered as Alisa got into fighting position, "Wha … W-What?!?!"

Suddenly, The Announcer's voice rang out again, "_Round 1! Fight!"_

Immediately, Miharu could tell something was off. So far, Alisa's graceful, dance-like fighting style wasn't unusual … but fighting her was gradually unnerving for Miharu. First, she noticed her attacks didn't seem to be affecting Alisa the way they should. The attacks, even the clean ones, just didn't seem to elicit much of a reaction from her. In truth, even actual impact with Alisa didn't feel right. No matter what Miharu did, she couldn't seem to get a good hit in: Alisa wasn't pushed back as far when she was hit cleanly, and she didn't fly very high when she was launched even on counters.

Nevertheless, Miharu chipped away at Alisa's health, defending as necessary and causing damage where she could get it. To end it, Miharu executed a very fast back flip, kicking Alisa with both legs into the air with a 'Back Layout', but, with that one attack, Miharu got the surprise of a lifetime…

After the attack, Miharu landed and looked up just in time to see … Alisa's head come flying off of her shoulders and her decapitated body land awkwardly on the ground!! Right away, the horrifying sight went right to Miharu's stomach. She fell to her knees and began heaving as she desperately tried to hold her lunch down.

The Announcer's voice soon resonated through the room, "_Miharu wins!"_

Like something out of movie, Alisa's headless body incredibly began to naturally move, lifting itself up and calmly walking over to her head. Miharu almost instantly fell backward, gripped with terror and bewilderment. Alisa's body effortlessly tossed her head into the air, and her head landed perfectly on her neck and reconnected to it with a metallic CLICK!

"That was fun!" Alisa exclaimed with a smile.

Alisa simply went back into her fighting stance, as if she hadn't just lost and reattached her own head. Miharu, still in utter shock over the whole ordeal, slowly rose to her feet and reluctantly got back into her fighting stance.

"Round 2!" The announcer's voice resounded through the room, "Fight!"

This round was a regular flurry of strange occurrences, Alisa's showcase to Miharu. Throughout the round, Alisa's head constantly flew off. In fact, she seemed to have trouble keeping it on her shoulders. Her arms would collapse and fall off when Miharu blocked certain attacks, all while her body parts were regenerating. That wasn't worse of it. Several times, chainsaws sprouted from Alisa's upper arms, just above her wrists. Then, wing-like jets came out of her back, propelling her as she rocketed around.

Rightfully so, Miharu couldn't figure it out or keep up. Just when Miharu couldn't be more panic-stricken, Alisa suddenly removed her head and placed it into Miharu's hands, much to the latter's horror and disgust. She was so shocked that she was practically frozen until… BOOOOM!!! Alisa's head exploded right in Miharu's face, knocking her a good ways backward.

The announcer's voice immediately blasted through the room, "_Alisa wins!_"

"Are you alright?" Alisa asked as she approached Miharu and offered her hand, her head already regenerated back on her neck.

"… No," Miharu replied with obvious confusion as she hesitantly took Alisa's hand.

"We should stop," Alisa cheerfully suggested as she helped Miharu to her feet, "Or…"

"Or what?" Miharu asked, partially dreading the answer.

Alisa smiled and said happily, "It's not my fault if you get hurt."

Miharu was rendered speechless. What does one say to that? No matter what way she looked, the whole encounter was just too strange … and trying to figure it out was just too much. Ultimately, she did the only thing she could: Miharu simply reassumed her fighting stance once more, as did Alisa.

The Announcer's voice rang out, "_Final Round! Fight!"_

From the start, Alisa was a machine … literally. She was a steady whirlwind of attacks, spinning, jumping, flying, and hovering all over the arena. As best she could, Miharu desperately tried to weather Alisa's offensive hurricane, with some success, and she took advantage of the openings to cause damage. Eventually, a stroke of fortune landed in Miharu's favor.

Taking one of Alisa's attacks, Miharu was knocked back, but, instead of immediately pressing the advantage, Alisa hesitated for a brief moment before running in. Miharu rolled through right into a crouch, where she noticed Alisa coming at her. In panic, Miharu quickly switched into 'Phoenix', and threw out a desperate attack … just in time to catch Alisa closing in. She surprised Alisa with a perfectly –timed, rising triple spiral kick, a 'Phoenix Talon'.

Without delay, the announcer's voice resonated with the decision, "_Miharu Hirano wins! Please proceed to the next stage!" _

Alisa sprung to her feet with the help of her jets, and complimented joyfully, "Wow! You're pretty strong."

"Um … thank you?" Miharu managed to force out.

Suddenly, Alisa's jets shot out of her back again, and began to buzz and glow with blue light.

"I have to go now…" Alisa said happily, "I must meet Anna and Nina Williams."

After a friendly wave of her hand, Alisa turned and shot into the air, flying straight up through the roof of the room and out of sight. Miharu could only stare in wonder and shock at the now-present hole in the ceiling as she struggled to make sense of what she had just gone through. The ringing of her cell phone eventually snapped her out of her confusion-induced trance.

"Hello, Xiao-chan," Miharu answered her phone.

"_Yo, Miharu-chan!"_ Xiaoyu excitedly exclaimed from the other side of the line, "_I watched your match! You did great!"_

"Thanks, Xiao-chan," Miharu replied merrily before presenting a question to her best friend, "About that girl I fought … do you have any idea … _what in the world she is?"_

---

_**Fighting Backwards Uphill**_

Shinjuku was once again alive with tournament fever as it was once again tapped as a fighting arena, this time in the shopping district. Miharu gazed around in slight wonder at the many tall buildings and shops, walking underneath the glow of multicolored lit signs. Soon, she arrived at the fighting area with a crowd of people watching through the shop windows and from behind the gates used to close it off. There waiting was a face that instantly recognizable to her: wearing her trademark purple, camouflage print cat suit, personal bodyguard to Jin Kazama, the 'Silent Assassin' herself, Nina Williams.

The announcer's voice quickly rang out through the area, "_Miharu Hirano, Nina Williams, get ready for the next battle!"_

After spotting Miharu coming toward her, Nina let out a scoff and said, "You're my opponent? This will be easier than I thought."

"Excuse me?" Miharu asked with slight confusion.

"Think about it," Nina frigidly continued, "I'm a personal bodyguard for arguably the strongest man in the world, Jin Kazama … and you're his secretary. You should quit now while you can."

For a moment, Miharu paused as the thought rolled around in her head. After all, part of her believed what Nina was saying and had already considered that option. Ultimately, however, she reached the same conclusion she held onto the whole tournament.

"… I won't give up. I can't." Miharu said with resolution.

"Really?" Nina frostily inquired, "And just what exactly could you be fighting for? What could be so important that you're willing to get hurt … badly?"

Reaching within herself, Miharu rather adamantly replied, "I'm fighting for my friend. She needed me to be in this tournament for her, and I can't let her down."

Nina let out a scoff as she shrugged her shoulders and said, "Suit yourself. This is just going to hurt you more than it hurts me."

Miharu assumed her fighting stance, truly unsure of what she getting into. Nina, also preparing to fight, gave Miharu a beckoning hand gesture.

"Come on, baby," Nina said as she got fighting stance, "Show me what you got."

The announcer's voice suddenly blasted through the street, "_Round 1! Fight!"_

The first round was all Nina. Right from the beginning, she showed why she's a tournament mainstay … and why competitors fear her. Nina skillfully implemented her vast set of poking strings and combos, and successfully cut off every attempt by Miharu to use any of her stances. Plainly put, Nina ripped Miharu apart. Soon, Nina drove her hand in Miharu's chest, and gave a forceful twist with her clawed hand, finishing the round with a 'Sadistic Cupid'.

The announcer's voice immediately blared through the area, "_Nina wins!"_

Watching Miharu struggling to her feet, Nina callously said, "You can't be serious… My offer still stands, and judging from that last round, you really should take it."

"No," Miharu replied, "Xiao-chan and I have worked too hard for me to just walk away."

"That's another thing," Nina explained further, "I already know all of your teacher's tactics, and how to combat them. You can't win."

At soon as Nina said that, Miharu got an idea. Nina was familiar with all of **Xiaoyu**'s tactics. However, even though they use the same fighting technique, _Miharu was not Xiaoyu_. Feeling the tension mounting, both fighters slipped back into fighting position.

"_Round 2!_" The announcer's voice reverberated into the street, "_Fight!_"

Much to Nina's surprise, Miharu took a decidedly bold approach: she fought straight up, not trying to use her stances to go around, over, or under. This time, Miharu fared much better as she took a natural strategy. In truth, Miharu wasn't nearly as fast as Xiaoyu, meaning she could 'stance around' like Xiaoyu could. However, Miharu was physically stronger, meaning she could deal more damage.

This derailed Nina's strategy for a while, but, true to form, Nina clawed her way back into the fight, simply adjusting enough to compensate without straying too far from her own offensive strengths. Soon, Nina began to pull away, and the reality that she had a good chance of being swept right out of the tournament began to clutch Miharu's heart. In her desperation, Miharu's mind turned to a technique that she hadn't perfected yet … one of her own design. At first, she was hesitant to throw out an unpolished attempt, but, facing elimination, Miharu decided to go for it.

Gathering some space, Miharu back dashed, and, as Nina started to pressure her, Miharu transitioned into a different stance, shifting her body sideways and holding her hands more forward, a 'Hypnotist' … only she was stationary, not sidestepping. Nina closed in, throwing out the starter to one of her deadly combinations, when Miharu revealed her new technique. Just as Nina's attack came out, Miharu spun forward toward her, brushing the attack aside, and landed a clean strike to Nina's abdomen that knocked her a good ways backward, a 'Spin Sticker' but in a much different form … as a reversal, a parry attempt.

"_Miharu wins!_" The announcer's voice boomed through the area to the cheers of those watching.

Nina commented as she got to her feet, "Not bad. There's some fight in you after all…"

"Thank you," Miharu responded unassumingly.

Nina quickly continued, "That wasn't a compliment. It just means this will be a lot more fun."

With words no longer needed, both fighters reassumed fighting stance once more.

Quickly, the announcer's voice rang out through the street, "_Final Round! Fight!"_

Knowing that one worked, Miharu began to pull them all out. Thanks to her reversals, Miharu put out a much more even fight.

As for the reversals themselves, Miharu developed them on her own mostly out of necessity. Over her training, she realized that she just wouldn't be able to 'stance' as quickly or effectively as Xiaoyu, but she did figure out another way to use them to her advantage: since faster opponents would definitely attack her to knock her out of them, she came up with ways to parry and counter-attack out of her stances. Now, after developing the stance parries, Miharu was getting the timing down to where she was using them effectively … in the middle of a fight no less.

Nina keeps the fight tense due to her skill and experience, but, with Nina being a relentless pressure machine, Miharu's parries were especially disruptive for her as they threw of her rhythm and caused her to start guessing whether or not to attack Miharu when she would go into a different stance. Eventually, frustration starts to creep into Nina as Miharu's confusing tactics and timely counters eventually caught up with her.

Miharu dropped into 'Phoenix' stance, and Nina, tired of guessing games, used her strongest low attack, 'Wipe the Floor', to knock her out. Reacting perfectly, Miharu spun through with her parry and … SLAM!! Instantly, she let out her counterattack, a rapid 'Storming Flower' palm thrust, sending Nina flying backward … right through a telephone booth, thoroughly destroying it. Miharu had completed a huge upset by tournament standards.

Immediately, the announcer's voice blared through the air to cheers from the audience, "_Miharu Hirano wins! Pleas proceed to the next round!"_

Angered by her defeat, Nina rose to her hands and knees as she said to herself, "Impossible! How could I lose…"

At that moment, Nina just in time to see Miharu bowing to her.

Showing Nina respect, Miharu courteously said, "Thank you. It was an honor."

Needless to say, Nina was speechless over this unexpected show of admiration. Eventually, however, she had but one choice; to swallow that bitterest of pills, pride. Slowly, Nina rose to her feet and returned the bow. After all, the girl did win fair and square, a rather impressive feat considering all things.

Just then, Miharu remembered something and said, "Oh! A girl named Alisa is looking for you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Nina said as she turned and began to walk away. Halfway, she suddenly stopped, and turned back to Miharu, saying, "Hey … good luck."

Miharu shed a smile and nodded approvingly as Nina began to leave again. It wasn't long before she got another call.

As soon as Miharu answered the phone, Xiaoyu elatedly exclaimed through the phone, "_That was incredible, Miharu-chan! Where did you learn those moves?!_"

Miharu, flattered by her friend's reaction, replied, "Well … I kind of came up with them myself."

"Wow!" Xiaoyu excitedly continued, "_That's great. Promise me you'll teach them to me next time, okay?_"

Miharu happily replied, "I promise. Thanks, Xiao-chan … Hey, you don't know who I fight next, do you?"

End Chapter

**Next Time: **"Well, we meet again … and I must say you're even more beautiful now than the first time.''

_**A/N: **_** There's chapter 2. Again, sorry for the delay, but you won't have to wait that long for the next one, should everything go the way it should. So, I hope you liked it and I hope you come back. Take care and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review. **


	4. Silver Hitman

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_** What's up? I'm glad you decided to visit my fic. Again, another long delay. Again, I'm sorry for such a long layoff, and I'll try not to make a habit of this especially with my self- imposed deadline fast approaching. Well, we have a lot to get to, so let's get moving. And here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7: A Final Tragedy for the Finest Future

Lee Chaolan: Silver Hitman

Things have been looking up for Lee lately. At the closing of the last tournament, he finally got the upper hand on Kazuya, and personally made sure he wouldn't interfere with what Lee had planned next. With Kazuya incapacitated, Lee was placed as head of G Corp. and, as quick as he could, Lee bought out Kazuya's share in the company, making Lee the sole owner and CEO. Then, Kazama G Incorporated was formed when Lee partnered the company with the then recently reformed Jin Kazama. Together, they managed to end the wars around the world, and bring it back to prosperity, which, in turn, came back upon them. With the company enjoying the great success, Lee bonded with his nephew and even managed to fall for a woman during the layoff (not to mention he realized that he wasn't getting any younger).

However, a storm of misfortune recently swept over the inner circle of KGI, and Lee was not immune. Kazuya has returned from his confinement, and is out for revenge against everyone that led to his downfall, including a special amount of hate for Lee himself. Then, of course, there is the root tragedy of this whole scenario with the impending death of Jin Kazama, something that hits Lee particularly hard.

Now, Lee is in the tournament to aid Jin in his bid to finally end things with Kazuya and Heihachi, something Lee himself is hoping comes to pass…

_**One's Own Legend **_

There's no place like Las Vegas. Lee stood eagerly waiting his opponent in the **'Vegas Casino'** area, basically awash in the explosion of lights and glitz of the city. The area sat out front of a large casino with a gigantic lit sign, bathing the closed off street in its light. In the not so distant background, one could make out the titanic replicas of other world landmarks, but the most catching feature of the entire stage was the unreal video screen canopy over the entire street, ready to display the action of the upcoming fight. Just outside the designated area, a crowd of onlookers and fans had gathered even in the adjacent street, pressing against the metal barricade. Even a line of showgirls stood at the foot of the steps into the casino dancing.

Suddenly, a personalized muscle car drove right up the barricade from an adjacent street, its engine roaring furiously as the people at the barricade parted to let it get close. After a moment, the car's flood lights shone brightly, even overpowering the lights of the casino sign as they fell on upon Lee. The slightly startled Co-CEO shielded his eyes from the intense light until they went out when the driver cut off the car. Finally, the top of the car folded backward to reveal the driver: the large American with the slight goatee from before the tournament festival. Clad in dark blue jeans, a matching jacket, a white shirt with red designs all over it, brown shoes and gloves, the heavy blonde Caucasian jumped from his car, and then over the barricade.

"_Well, he certainly has a flair for the dramatic. I'll give him that." _Lee thought to himself as the man came forward.

Suddenly, the announcer's voice blasted through the area to the frantic cheers of the crowd, "_Bob, Lee Chaolan, get ready for the next battle!"_

"Lee Chaolan," Bob said, "It's not often I get to meet a legend. "

Intrigued by the notion, Lee inquired, "Really? A legend, you say?"

"Oh yeah," Bob continued, "I hear all the time in U.S. tournaments about … (_as he made air quotes with his fingers_) 'The Sliver-Haired Demon'."

Lee replied, "It's been a while since I've used that moniker. I'm surprised it's kept up this long. Nevertheless, I'm flattered."

Bob then stated rather resolutely, "Don't be. I'm just letting you know because … today is the day that legend dies, and I'm the one who's gonna kill it, no sweat."

Lee replied calmly, "Is that so? You sound pretty sure of yourself."

"Why wouldn't I be," Bob continued, explaining "I'm in my prime; you're well into your fifties. Not only that … I promise you've never faced anybody like me. That's just fact, old man."

"You know, when you put it that way, it seems like I should just forfeit," Lee said with slight sarcasm before reverting back o his normal tone, "No. What fun would that be? I guess I'll just have to endure."

Bob simply shrugged his shoulders before going into his fighting stance, "Fine by me… I've been waiting for this day."

Lee slowly got into his fighting stance as well and replied, "Don't hold back. Show me what your generation is made of."

Finally, the announcer's voice blasted into the street, "_Round 1! Fight!_"

It was fairly obvious that Bob didn't take Lee seriously, and it was only more apparent during the fight. In place of any real strategy, the large American just threw out random attacks, and generally threw his weight around … figuratively and literally. Lee, being a veteran, picked up on Bob's attitude, but he didn't stop it … nor did he want to.

In fact, Lee encouraged it, cleverly padding Bob's confidence. He 'sold' the damage his opponent was doing. He recoiled more and rolled further backward when he was hit. He groaned and grimaced more in reaction. He even took longer to get to his feet. All Lee did to retaliate was give out weak single attacks.

Finally at the height of the deception, Lee quickly turned the match around. Right after Bob let Lee hit the ground without juggling him, Lee quickly followed with a 'Mist Illusion', parrying Bob's next attack by spinning behind him, launched him with a huge low-lunging vertical kick, a 'Blaze Kick', and punished him an extensive juggling combination that sapped most of Bob's health. Moments later, with Bob still dazed, Lee closed in with a ducking forward lunge into a high kick, a 'Deadly Edge', and, while he was stunned, executed an 'Axle Throw', flipping over Bob while spinning his neck and sending him spiraling to the ground.

The announcer's voice immediately resonated to the cheers of the crowd, "_Lee Chaolan wins!_"

Sitting up, Bob exclaimed with evident surprise, "What was that?"

Lee replied with a smile, "Ah! Didn't think an 'old man' could move that fast, did you?'

Bob growled under his breath to himself, "Did I take him too lightly?"

Hearing this, Lee answered for him in a slightly smug tone, "What do you think?"

Bob quickly jumped to his feet, exclaiming with resolution, "Alright; that's it! Laugh it up because it's not gonna happen again. You're goin' down!"

Lee gave a confident smile and plainly replied, "I look forward to it."

As both men got back into fighting stance, the announcer's voice blasted through the area, "_Round 2! Fight!_"

Immediately, Bob showed his full colors , and Lee couldn't have been more staggered. The large American was fast … really fast, moving his body at unfathomable speed for a man his size. This disparity threw Lee for a considerable and understandable loop, forcing him to misjudge Bob's attacks and take damage. Soon, Bob almost overwhelmed Lee … almost.

Realizing the danger he was in, Lee quickly went on the defensive and began to dodge Bob's onslaught. That's when he saw his opening: Bob was fast for his size … but not as fast as Lee himself. When Lee dodged or dashed in a different direction, Bob seemed a half a second too slow. Lee now knew what his mistake was and how to rectify it. The whole fight until then, Lee had been treating Bob like a large opponent, when he should've treated him as a quick opponent.

With this in mind, Lee staged a comeback, attacking with his fastest attacks: 'Pulse Blast' … 'Silver Low' … 'Deadly Edge' … 'Acid Storm'. Each time, Bob was a fraction off, and forced to take the damage Lee dealt. Then, with Bob surging forward, 'Mist Illusion' again paid dividends for Lee as he countered Bob's attacked and caught him from the side for what would be the finishing touch: Lee wrenched Bob's left arm, taking him to the ground, and grinded Bob's face into the ground before forcible stomping on his head, performing a 'Lee Harassment'.

The announcer's voice resounded through the area, "_Lee Chaolan wins! Please proceed to the next stage!_"

The crowd exploded into deafening cheers with the announcement as Lee's picture appeared on the video canopy. Bob didn't notice any of this as all he could do was groan and roll on the ground in pain as he held his head. Lee slowly approached his fallen adversary, and placed a foot on his chest.

"Not bad for an old man, eh?" Lee asked.

Bob was still in too much pain to answer.

Lee began to wave his index finger side to side as he said, "You shouldn't have underestimate me… Better luck next time … kid."

With that barb thrown in for good measure, Lee departed triumphantly to cheers, one arm raised into the air.

---

_**Platinum Rematch**_

Another beautiful night had fallen as Lee arrived at the venue for his next match: a large circular fountain with multi-colored geysers shooting up from its center. In some ways, it reminded him of when the base of his pool was used as a stage in the fifth tournament. The fountain was surrounded by fans, curious onlookers, shops and buildings, the largest of which being a hotel named 'Sea Horses' with a fountain and a large stairway out front leading up to its door.

Lee's opponent had already arrived here at the 'Electric Fountain', and Lee was pleasantly surprised to see who it was. Immediately, he recognized the brown boots, blues jeans, and red, white, and black jacket, and knew her short, unruly blond hair and steel blue eyes all too well.

"_Leo Kliesen, Lee Chaolan, get ready for the next battle!" _the announcer's voice suddenly boomed through the area.

Happy to see the young woman again, Lee courteously offered, "So … we meet again. And I must say, you're even more beautiful now than the first time."

Leo, though nowhere near as anxious as the last time they met, hesitantly replied, "Um … thank you. But I should tell you that I'm involved with someone already."

Amused by it, Lee said with a smile, "Oh? He's a lucky man."

"Yeah, he's great…" Leo continued, "But I'm sure he won't appreciate you flirting with me."

Lee insisted playfully, "Well, he sounds like an understanding man. I don't think he'd mind me just talking to you."

"Actually … he doesn't really like you that much," Leo retorted.

Lee let out an entertained laugh and suggested, "Is that so? I'll have to meet this man."

Unwilling to carry the conversation any further, Leo asked with seriousness, "Are we going to talk all day … are we going to fight?"

Lee, sensing her eagerness, gave her a gentlemanly bow and replied, "As you wish… Let's begin."

Immediately, the announcer's voice boomed through the area, "_Round 1! Fight!_"

Due to the two fighters' styles, the first round was mostly even all-around. Lee's style of juggles and combos was suited for taking health constantly and gradually. Leo's Hakkyokuken and emphasis on powerful strikes was geared more for taking health in large portions at a time. Their styles contrasting and complementing each other, the damage output of them both effectively offset. It was also pretty obvious that they were still familiar with each other's techniques from the last fight.

Inevitably, the round came down to where both of them had but a sliver of health left. Leo, knowing she only needed one shot in order to grab the win, went into a defensive posture and waited for the right moment to strike. However, Lee, also knowing she only needed one shot, quickly pulled out a near-perfect set-up: Fully expecting it to be blocked, Lee threw out a mid kick, and, as it was blocked, used the momentum to execute a step-up roundhouse kick to Leo's temple, catching her in his 'Mist Trap Throw'.

"_Lee wins!_" the announcer's voice blasted through the area the cheers of those watching.

Leo offered no words as she rose to her feet, and both fighters simply reassumed their fighting stances.

The announcer's voice reverberated through the area, "_Round 2! Fight!_"

Neither of the fighters wanted or needed to change their strategy, so the second round was a lot like the first, neither of them letting up, neither giving an inch. The only difference was the caution both had with their action this time. However, that small adjustment meant little to the look of the round as their styles and the damage they caused still offset.

Just as in the first round, it came down to the last traces of energy for both fighters. After a particular hit, Leo was thrown back, but quick rolled just in time to catch Lee closing in. More out of instinct than actual thought, Leo quickly let loose a flying scissor kick to send Lee into the air, and, after timing it right, followed up with a strong shoulder, bursting right into Lee's chest.

The announcer's voice immediately blasted through the area, "_Leo wins!_"

Lee slowly rose to his feet, and immediately the two fighters' eyes met. The crowd slowly became silent as the intensity in the air became overt and heavy. Lee and Leo locked intently in their stare-down, both breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Not once did they take their eyes off each other, and neither spoke a word, as they tried to think of what to do next or what the other might do. For what seems like an eternity, the only sounds at Electric Fountain were made by the fountain itself.

Finally, the fever of the situation broke as both fighters shed slight smiles before emphatically reassuming their fighting positions once again, much to the delight of the audience who cheered loudly in response.

Once more, the announcer's voice exploded through the area, "_Final Round! Fight!_"

For the third straight round, the fight was even, but this time, much more intense. Lee and Leo fired out of the gate at breakneck speed, jumping immediately into the encounter. There was no more need for traps and guessing games as they both already knew the other's game so well by this point. The two of them clashed with passion and verve … in their attacks, counterattacks, reversals, set-ups, juggles … everything. They went toe-to-toe, shot by shot, blow for blow, and attack and response. Inevitably captivated by the sight of this, the crowd buzzed with each push and pull of the collision.

In the fight's conclusion, Leo was building momentum, and ready to go in for the kill. In rather desperate fashion, Lee delivered a 'Spin Kick Somersault', which only managed to slow Leo down as she blocked it immediately. However, the last kick pushed her back slightly, not by a lot but enough for her very next strike. Leo charged forward again, this time with a powerful dashing mid-punch, only to miss by inches as Lee avoided her advance with a 'Back Handspring to Hitman'. Knowing victory was just at her fingertips and tasting it now, Leo charged forward one more time, but Lee was ready this time. As soon as he landed, Lee unleashed a strong backhanded uppercut, a 'Scatter Blow', that caught Leo just as she was coming in range and sent her flying backward into the air.

"_Lee Chaolan wins!_" the announcer's voice burst through the area, "_Please proceed to the next round!_"

The audience erupted into cheers so loud the windows of the shops shook, and the geyser shot extra high into the air, all in response to the final announcement. Slowly, Leo sat up, a pained groan escaping her lips. Lee, wanting to speak further with her, approached and lowered himself to one knee, making them both eye level.

"Tell Van I said hi," Lee said very quietly.

Leo replied just as quietly, "I think she'd like it more if _you_ told her … in person."

"As soon as the tournament's over…" Lee offered before having a somber thought, "…provided Kazuya doesn't get to me first."

Leo replied sternly while being careful to stay quiet, "Don't speak like that! You can't think that way."

"I'm sorry…" Lee presented before resigning, "Then, as soon as I'm done here, I'll tell her myself."

Having said his piece, Lee quickly rose to his feet as he cleared his throat.

Lee then said in his regular tone, "It looks like we're even … until next time."

Finally, Lee turned and began to leave as Leo got to her feet. The two of them slowly shed smiles as Lee continued to his next match.

End Chapter

**Next Time: ** "_No. It was about __you__… It seems there is something else I must do before I take my leave…"_

_**A/N**_**: There we have it … finally. I hope you liked it, and I hope you come back for more. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review. **


	5. The Second 'One' Chosen

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N**_**: Hello. Thanks for reading. Well, we've visited two characters already, and there are more to come, so let's move right along. Now, this character's journey throws a proverbial wrench in the plan for the tournament. So, without further ado, let's keep rollin'. And here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7: A Final Tragedy for the Finest Future

Asuka Kazama: The Second 'One' Chosen

_**Death's Silence **_

Cautiously, Asuka wandered through the fog that hovered just above the ground, the only sound heard being her breathing lightly. The sky above was painted a uniform shade of dark gray. The only other noticeable life anywhere in sight were several scraggly, bare trees scattered about, jutting up above the ground's white blanket. A fine steam formed in front of her face with each breath. An eerie chill permeated this place, causing the hair on the back of Asuka's neck to stand on end and goose bumps to form on her skin. Try as she might, Asuka could not understand why Jin would include this kind of stage in the first place. Unnerved but determined, Asuka nonetheless continued through the 'Abandoned Wasteland' stage when…

Asuka suddenly bumped into a rather sturdy form, and, out of a mixture of anxiety and surprise, immediately spun around to see what it was. Standing above her was a tall, Lurch-like man with Jet-black hair. From the symbol on his military battle suit, he was Russian, and was set apart by his pale skin and the emotionless expression in his cold eyes. In many ways, this peculiar man seemed to be even more ghastly than the actual area.

Suddenly, the announcer's voice boomed through the area, seemingly from nowhere to nowhere, "_Sergei Dragunov, Asuka Kazama, get ready for the next battle!_"

Asuka, as fearful as one would be standing across from a living ghost, nervously stammered, "W-Who are you?"

Dragunov didn't answer or make any semblance of speech for that matter. Nevertheless, he'd seen this girl before, and knew she had a connection to Jin Kazama. However, the exact relation escaped him. Slowly, Dragunov crossed his arms, and began rubbing his chin as he tried to remember just what it was.

Angered by Dragunov's silence, Asuka persisted, "I asked you a question. Who are you?!"

Again, Dragunov didn't respond verbally, but merely continued to ponder her. That's when it hit him. Asuka Kazama… She was Jin's closest relative, and a significant member of his inner circle. If he could defeat her, Dragunov would have a direct line to Jin. With this in mind, Dragunov slowly began to circle her, looking her over, sizing her up.

Really not one to be blatantly disrespected, Asuka irritatedly exclaimed, "Hello?! Are you gonna answer me?! Are you even listening?!"

Finally, Dragunov stopped back in front of her, now sure he could best her, and slowly slid two fingers down his jaw, giving her a dismissive gesture.

Asuka, over her anxiety now and ready to fight, began to pound her fist into her hand as she said, "Oh, you don't wanna talk?! Well, I'm gonna find out who you are and what you're up to, one way … or another!"

Dragunov only shed the slightest of smirks and assumed his fighting stance.

Asuka assumed her stance as well as she asserted, "Alright, creep! You asked for it!"

"_Round 1!"_ the announcer's voice resonated through the empty area, "_Fight!"_

It was apparent from the beginning that Asuka was at a match-up disadvantage with Dragunov. At its core, Asuka's style is meant for punishment, consisting of capitalizing on the opponent's mistakes and retaliating. That strategy was not going to work on the Russian special ops officer.

When it comes to battle, Dragunov is a machine; he doesn't make many mistakes, meaning there weren't many opportunities for Asuka. Not only that, Dragunov's Sambo rendered trying to throw him ineffective. When Asuka used 'Falling Rain' or 'White Mountain', Dragunov would roll through it and escape. When she would use 'Katanuki' or 'Falling Tower', he would turn it around and throw her instead. As for his own throws, he could execute them from any position, whether he was on the ground, standing up, or off-guard. Soon, Asuka, with really no other option, set Dragunov up for 'Aiki Nage', grabbing and wrenching his arm. As he'd done the rest of the round, Dragunov turned it around, spinning through it and twisting her arm instead. Finally, with her at his mercy, Dragunov flipped her, slamming her on the ground.

The announcer's voice immediately resonated through the wasteland, "_Dragunov wins!"_

Rather nonchalant about the bout, Dragunov simply brushed off his suit and smoothed his hair back with the announcement. Asuka slowly rose to her feet as she held her shoulder, flexing her arm out of pain.

"What … what do you want?" Asuka stammered, "What are you after?"

Dragunov saw no danger in revealing his target. Slowly, he pulled out a photo and showed it to her. Asuka let a shocked gasp at who was on it: Jin Kazama.

Asuka had to ask, unable to hide her distress, "J-Jin-kun?! What do you want with Jin-kun?!"

Dragunov paused for moment, wondering whether to fully uncover himself. How would she react? If she panicked, would she become rigid and unhelpful? Ultimately, Dragunov determined a nervous reaction would damage her focus and thus make her easier to defeat. Finally, he responded to Asuka's question … by making a slow cutthroat motion, revealing his instruction to either capture or kill Jin. Instantly, Asuka got a chill as the realization of what he meant hit her: This phantom of a man was after Jin.

Thinking to herself, Asuka silently tried to resolve herself, "_He's trying … to __kill__ Jin-kun… No! I can't let that happen. Jin-kun's got enough to worry about; he doesn't need this guy after him too… I can't let this guy pass me!"_

Asuka shook her arm to ease the still-nagging pain, and both fighters reassumed their fighting stances.

The announcer's voice blasted into the area, "_Round 2! Fight!_"

Asuka fared much better with a change of strategy. Waiting was not going to work (because he was not going to slip up); all she could do now was press the issue and try to make something happen. Going on the offensive, Asuka made use of her near-instant attacks including 'Heart Stopper', 'Sacred Blade', and 'Heaven's Hammer'. Dragunov was taken off-guard by Asuka's superior speed and priority; this had to change. Trying to break her momentum and slow down the pace, he went into every aspect of his throwing game to lock her down with some success. Eventually, Asuka surprised him with a rapid-fire twin palm thrust, an 'Inner Strength', trapping him in the vacuum effect of the attack.

"_Asuka wins!"_ the announcer's voice exploded through the area.

"Did you like that?!" Asuka said as she confidently rolled her shoulder, "You want some more?!"

Calmly, Dragunov rose to his feet and brushed himself off. Then, his eyes met Asuka's. Without showing an inkling of emotion, the look on his face was filled with intensity and resolution. Dragunov raised his hand in front of him and slowly tightened his fist so hard that the leather glove on it groaned as it stretched, as if he were confirming his state of mind.

Asuka, a little unnerved by this, quickly shook her anxiety off as she quietly said to herself, "Come on, ugly!"

Once more, the announcer's voice reverberated through the area as both fighters' got back into fighting position, "_Final Round! Fight!" _

Their collective strategies worked in the former rounds, and so they both went back to them with Asuka being proactive and Dragunov using his repertoire of grapples and holds. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, the match shifted as something just short of miraculous happened: Dragunov began to misjudge the distance between them and that Asuka could close. This caused him to miss some of his own attacks, which played right into Asuka's strength. Knowing she wouldn't get many more oppurtuniites, she moved to punish each of his whiffs to the maximum, and, in that way, she took control of the round. Eventually, a back handspring kick from Asuka launched Dragunov into the air, and followed with a fierce uppercut, using her 'Dragon Wheel Kick Demon Slayer' to win.

Without delay, the announcer's voice blasted through the area, "_Asuka Kazama wins! Please proceed to the next stage!" _

A victorious but disconcerted Asuka had spun around with the announcement, but, when she turned back, she saw … nothing. Dragunov was nowhere to be found, and when she thought about it … she couldn't even remember hearing him hitting the ground. Asuka paused for a moment, half awaiting an attack and half trying to figuring out what had just happened. The more she thought of it, the more she started to wonder if Dragunov had actually been there. His disappearance, like everything else about him, was … almost like a ghost. After a moment, Asuka finally relaxed, and noticed the picture of Jin on the ground.

Asuka said aloud to herself as she picked up the photo, "Guess he dropped it …" She then began looking it, thinking about what she'd done, and let out a satisfied sigh as she continued, "What would you do without me … niisan?"

Ready to move on (and get out of this creepy place), Asuka slowly tucked the picture into her suit, and quickly advanced toward her next fight.

_**This Scenario's Gravity**_

Asuka waited in the middle of a large stone road leading to a huge, ancient Japanese-style building. Large Cherry Blossom trees in full bloom lined each sides of the stone path, their petals peacefully falling to the ground under the breeze and filling the air with their scent. A smile emerged on Asuka face as she stood in the 'Sakura Shower' stage, awash in the beautiful sight and smell of the place. Just as she opened her eyes, an old friend wearing a red-and-black sleeveless dress with silver outlining and a peach-colored snakelike design, red-and-black gloves and silver bracelets oh her hands, light black stockings with small light brown designs, and gray heels with silver straps walked up.

The announcer's voice suddenly resonated through the area, "_Zafina, Asuka Kazama, get ready for the next battle!" _

Happy see her acquaintance from last time, Asuka cheerfully exclaimed, "Zafina-chan! I didn't know you were in the tournament."

"Hello, Asuka," Zafina straightforwardly replied, "To be honest with you, I would rather I not be here."

Asuka asked with surprise, "What?! Why?"

Zafina went on to explain, "I've been seeing bad omens lately, mostly concerning this tournament. I know that Jin Kazama, your cousin, has a limited amount of time left before his life ends… I guess I'm rather confused as to why he would call this tournament considering his current condition."

Not sure what answer to give, Asuka merely offered reluctantly, "Jin-kun … has his reasons."

"I must know why…" Zafina insisted, "It may be the key to these omens I'm seeing."

Asuka replied with concerns of her own, "I have questions for you too… I want to know what's happening to Jin-kun… Why is this happening to him?"

"Very well…" Zafina agreed before sensing what was coming, "But before we get any answers, there's something else we need to do."

The announcer's voice boomed through the area as they both got into fighting position, "_Round 1! Fight!"_

Asuka was at a certain disadvantage from the beginning as she had never seen Zafina fight before. As such, there was no way she know or even predict what she was about to see. To call Zafina's fighting style 'unorthodox' would be a vast understatement, and she quickly took control of the round because of it. More than once, the word 'contortionist' came to Asuka's mind: Zafina could attack form literally any angle and bend her body in ways that the human body really should not bend in. Asuka couldn't get in rhythm at all, and Zafina knocked her down.

"_Zafina wins!"_ the announcer's voice suddenly rang out through the area.

"Now, tell me…" Zafina continued, "Why has your cousin organized this tournament? What is Jin hoping to accomplish?"

Asuka explained as she rose to her feet, "Jin-kun wants to fight Kazuya and Heihachi one last time… He said if he has to die, he has to take them with him."

Surprised by this revelation, a shocked look crossed her face as she thought, "_What?! So that's what those visions mean … but what about that __other__ one?"_

"Zafina-chan?" Asuka, having answered the question posed to her, continued with her own inquiry, "Please I need to know why this happening … especially when he and Xiao-chan are supposed to together … when they're supposed to be happy."

"Of course…" Zafina remembered before sensing the confrontation again, "But first…"

The announcer's voice quickly blasted through the area as they again got in fighting posture, "_Round 2! Fight!"_

Throughout the first round and well into the second one, Zafina often dropped into 'Tarantula' stance, an extremely low stance that went under almost anything straightforward, a pretty effective strategy as many of Asuka's moves were linear. Fortunately, after taking enough abuse from it, Asuka recognized the pattern and began preventing it. Using her best low attacks, she began to punish Zafina every time she dropped into it with moves such the full 'Leg Cutter', 'Thunder Fall Kick', but mostly her best low attack 'Sacred Blade'. Eventually, after Zafina dropped into it once more, Asuka caught her in a full 'White Heron Dance', the first two hits lifting Zafina right of the ground into the volley.

The announcer's voice immediately exploded through the area, "_Asuka wins!" _

Ready for some answers, Asuka, while trying to hide her growing exasperation asked as Zafina got to her feet, "Alright, Zafina-chan. Now, please answer my question."

Zafina explained in a rather somber tone, "Okay… At the end of the last tournament, Jin gained a great power from Azazel… but, with his Devil gene now exorcised, that same power is at war with the power he's born with as a Kazama. This constant struggle within him … is slowly destroying his body, and will eventually take his life."

This disclosure hit Asuka like a punch in the gut. She speechless, devastated by the real reason for this whole tragedy. Suddenly, she felt her emotions (and tears) beginning to well up within, and she desperately tried to fight them back; she slowly dropped her head, clinched her eyes, and grit her teeth, fighting back her tears as she tried not to break.

Continuing with the rest, Zafina finished her statement, "That's why … I'm against his reasons for this tournament. I think it's unwise for him, especially in his condition, to pursue an encounter with his father and grandfather."

Surprised by this proclamation, Asuka snapped out of her sadness to force out, "What?! Why?!"

Zafina, seeing what the last explanation did to Asuka and unsure of what to reveal next, merely offered, "I have a specific feeling … that things will not turn out well for anyone should Jin's plan come to fruition. It's … complicated."

Asuka, unsatisfied with that answer, paused for a moment before replying, "Well, if you're not gonna say it…"

Without further delay, the announcer's voice rang out through the area as both fighters once more assumed fighting position, "_Final Round! Fight!"_

Seeing how Asuka had handled 'Tarantula' and correcting her mistake, Zafina stopped dropping into the stance, abandoning it and its advantages altogether. From then one, she fought mainly standing up and out of 'Scarecrow' stance. Asuka was still mystified by Zafina's uncanny repertoire, but she quickly noticed that several of Zafina's moves left her with a long recovery time when blocked. Always on the lookout for openings, Asuka treated these moves as whiffs, and rebuked them accordingly.

In the end, the match ended with a rather ironic twist: Asuka actually threw Zafina off-balance … with a 'Destabilizer'. With Zafina stumbling, Asuka wrenched her opponent forward, and sent her careening away with a rib-shaking punch to the side, a 'White Mountain' throw.

Once more, the announcer's voice immediately erupted into the area, "_Asuka Kazama wins! Please proceed to the next stage!"_

Zafina slowly rose to one knee, one arm still wrapped around her midsection, and started to appeal to Asuka, "Asuka, listen to me. You have to stop Jin from going through with this. You must convince him to give up this quest."

Asuka shook her head in the negative and replied purposefully, "I … can't do that. Jin-kun wants to end this fight with his father and grandfather not just for himself … but more than anything, for Xiao-chan and their children. Those two men … have done horrible things to Jin-kun, and he wants to protect his children from going through that too. And he thinks that if he's gone, no one will be strong enough to stop them… Zafina-chan, I've seen both of them… I've seen what Kazuya and Heihachi can do, and I agree with Jin-kun… He needs to do this."

"But I fear …" Zafina quickly replied, "He may _not be __able_ to achieve that goal."

Completely thunderstruck, Asuka asked, "What … what do you mean?! … Zafina-chan, what do you see?"

Preparing to uncover everything, Zafina took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I've been having this same vision for a while now, and it's only gotten stronger over time. I wasn't sure what it meant, but, when you told me about Jin's intentions, I finally pieced it together... I believe the limited amount of time Jin has left was only if he remained inactive … but this tournament is causing him to exert himself a great deal.

"I think … this tournament is robbing him of his time, that … it's killing him even quicker! If I'm correct and my vision is true … _Jin might die before he even has a chance to fight Kazuya and Heihachi!_"

Now, this revelation hit Asuka like a punch to her face. She was again rendered speechless as she couldn't even attempt to hold her emotions back, letting tears flow freely down her stunned face. Nevertheless…

Asuka quickly resolved within herself, stating adamantly, "No! That can't happen. I promised him… I promised I would help him get this done. It's the last thing I can do for him. If he needs me to fight beside him … then that's what I'll do. This fight has to happen, and Jin-kun must win! And if … if I need to die for that to happen … I will! Jin-kun hasn't given up, and neither will I!"

Zafina was now speechless. It was clear that Asuka was set on this, and so, apparently, was Jin. Zafina could only sit in silence as she felt herself torn between her visions and her feelings.

Ultimately, Zafina slowly rose to her feet, and replied, "I … understand. I guess all I can do is … hope that my visions are incorrect, and wish you good fortune."

Then, out of nowhere as Zafina began to depart, an incredible pain shot into her temples as a sudden and vicarious vision came to her. The pain was so great that she fell to her knees and held her head as the waking dream flashed before her. Seeing all of this, Asuka quickly ran to her side.

"Zafina-chan?! Zafina-chan?!" Asuka called out with concern.

Finally, after several grueling minutes, the violent cascade of images ended, and the pain dissipated. Slowly, as she recollected what she just saw, Zafina let go of her temples as she opened her eyes and looked up at Asuka with bewilderment.

A rush of questions coming to her, Asuka began asking with worry in rapid succession, "What's wrong? What did you see, Zafina-chan? Was it about Jin-kun?"

"No…" Zafina responded before divulging, "It was about **you**… It turns out there's something else that I must do before I take my leave… Asuka, you must come with me…"

End Chapter

**Next Time: **"_Listen …you're right. I __am __having a hard time. I just … don't know how to deal with this."_

_**A/N: **_** Alright, there you go. It was a whole lot faster this time, wasn't it? That's because I finally got a chapter finished without a hitch. Oh, and for those who don't know, 'Niisan' means older brother in Japanese. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, and that you come back to read some more. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	6. Cracked Talon

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_** Hello, readers and writers. We still have a lot to get to and several more characters to see, so there's no time to waste. Oh, and the second part of this chapter is partially inspired by and dedicated to ****Sei Honou****. And here… we… go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7: A Final Tragedy for the Finest Future

Hwoarang: Cracked Talon

_**A Student's Maturation**_

The sun's summer rays beamed down upon Hwoarang and his opponent. The two intensely stared each other down as the orange-haired Korean stood across from a muscular Chinese man with brass rings on his wrists, a long braided ponytail, and forked eyebrows. Apparently, Hwoarang and this man were dealing with the heat a lot better than the locals. They were in the center square of a small Spanish town, in the middle of some strange festival with the crowd constantly throwing tomatoes all over the place at each other. They were in the 'Festival del Tomate' where on each side, there was a large parked truck full of 'ammo', and the ground was colored bright red and made wet and slippery by the crushed fruit.

The announcer's voice then blasted into the area, "_Feng Wei, Hwoarang, get ready for the battle!" _

Hwoarang… That name struck a chord in Feng Wei's mind as he recalled where he'd seen this … 'distinctive' young man before.

"I've seen you with Baek Doo San." Feng Wei said, "How do you know him?"

"I am…" Hwoarang immediately paused and a stinging pain rose in his chest as he corrected himself, "I was his student."

Slightly confused, Feng Wei questioned, "Hmm? Student? I didn't know the Tae Kwon Do master had a student… You must not be that good."

Immediately, Hwoarang got into fighting stance and exclaimed with understandable enragement, "Oh yeah! Keep talkin' and I'll show you what I can do!"

Hwoarang's reaction sent up a red flag for Feng Wei, the tendency way too familiar to him. The Chinese Kenpo master immediately thought Hwoarang was hot-headed, and decided to taunt him further. After all, if he couldn't keep his mind off the edge, why shouldn't Feng Wei push him off it?

"Very well." Feng Wei continued, "It's either that … or he was embarrassed by you."

Hwoarang paused for a moment before stammering out with shock, "W-What…"

Feng Wei explained even further, "It's very simple… Either there was nothing to say or he didn't want to say anything. So … which one was it?"

Was this right? Could this be true? Is it even possible? Nothing but questions ran through Hwoarang's mind now. Slowly, he descended into sheer anger at the very thought of this: his head dropped, he clenched his fists tight, and his arms slowly began to tremble.

"Are you going to talk all day…?" Hwoarang said while barely able to control his rage, "Or are we going to fight?!"

Hwoarang's state of mind was undeniable. As the incensed Korean fighter got back into fighting stance, Feng Wei couldn't help but be satisfied with his suggestion.

Feng Wei thought to himself as he calmly got into fighting posture, "_Like a sheep to slaughter. I've won this match before it's even begun."_

The announcer's voice then exploded into the area, "_Round 1! Fight!_"

Hwoarang came out kicking, furiously stringing together kick after kick. Feng Wei meanwhile took a more defensive approach. Letting Hwoarang come after him, Feng Wei merely blocked the storm of attacks and retaliated with his safest moves including 'Stunning Palm', 'Iron Palm', and 'God Fist'. After waiting and bearing the initial onslaught, Feng Wei finally got an opportunity. Just as Hwoarang let out a kick aimed high, Feng Wei countered with a sidestepping sweep, taking the orange-haired Korean right off his feet. The Chinese Kenpo master followed while Hwoarang was defenseless with an extensive 'Bound' juggle.

"Just as I thought…" Feng Wei said as Hwoarang fought up to his feet, "Pathetic… Obviously, Baek Doo San wasted his time trying to train you."

Hwoarang shot back up to his feet and again went right back on the warpath. This time, Feng Wei went a step further and began turning his opponent's aggression around. He began utilizing his parries, 'Deceptive Step' and 'Shifting Clouds', and the mix-ups out of them.

After staggering Hwoarang with an overhead kick, a 'Scorpion Sting', Feng Wei said persisted once more, "You must do better than this … You shame your master and his style with that horrible variation of yours."

That … was just one too many. Hwoarang's wrath from then on was enough to overwhelm anyone, and completely run through Feng Wei. Right then, Hwoarang rose up into 'Left Flamingo', and, in anticipation of attack, Feng Wei did a 'Deceptive Step' backward. He then made a powerful step forward while gathering an orange aura and extra power in his legs, and Feng, trying to quickly move forward, performed a 'Lingering Shadow' dash. Finally, Hwoarang unleashed all the strength he built up in a vicious overhead kick, a 'Power Blast', slamming Feng into the ground, filling the air with orange sparks upon impact.

Just as Feng Wei quick-recovered, Hwoarang dashed forward with a powerful launching kick, a 'Sky Rocket', shooting the Chinese Kenpo master very high into the air. Finally, as his opponent came plummeting down, Hwoarang raised his leg high as he gathered a green-and-red aura around his foot, and, just as Feng Wei hit the ground, slammed his foot down with a 'Dynamite Heel'. It was one of the most impressive displays to end a round in recent memory.

"_Hwoarang wins!_" The announcer's voice resonated through the area.

Not breaking his stance, Hwoarang exclaimed with aggression, "Not talking now, are you?! Stand up and fight!"

Feng Wei quickly rose to his feet with obvious irritation in his face, and got right back into fighting stance.

The announcer's voice then reverberated through the area, "_Round 2! Fight!"_

At this point, Feng Wei was finished with mind games, and was fighting with anger. Hwoarang however didn't have any trouble matching it. In fact, that strategy actually favored Hwoarang's style, but Feng Wei held more than his own. Needless to say, the match was extreme, but eventually Hwoarang got the better of it.

First, the orange-haired Korean caught him with a triple flying kick, a 'Hunting Hawk'. Just as Feng Wei got up, Hwoarang slashed right back with a brutal spinning kick, a 'Circular Saw'. Before Feng Wei could even counter, Hwoarang caught him again with a lifting side kick, a 'Plasma Blade', and finished it with a midair leg toss, an 'Overhead Toss'. The anger and motivation of the orange-haired Korean, the now-premier Taekwondo practitioner, lead him to a sweep.

"_Hwoarang wins!_" The announcer's voice resounded through the area, "_Please proceed to the next round!"_

As Feng Wei tried to lift himself up, Hwoarang walked over and sat on his back, pushing Feng's body and face back into the red mush.

Hwoarang then asserted with great intensity, "Listen up! I'm Hwoarang, the 'Blood Talon' of the 'Killing Hawk' … and don't forget it!"

With that, Hwoarang lifted himself up and began to leave. The crowd suddenly stopped, dropping and ignoring the tomatoes for a moment, and applauded the victor as he exited.

---

_**Her Fighter, His Princess **_

A gentle breeze ushered in an abundant dose of fresh ocean air. The star-filled night sky and an accompanying, particularly bright full moon hung beautifully over the visible landscape. The sound of waves peacefully crashing could be heard from all around. Standing in the middle of this, Hwoarang felt a subtle sense of peace slowly creeping upon him as these factors began to fill his senses … despite his immediate surroundings. Hwoarang was actually standing in the designated fighting ring on the deck of a large luxury cruise liner, the 'Paradise at Sea' stage. Strings of lights were suspended overhead. Many people in dress attire were waiting to see the fight, whether they were sitting down or hovering around the general area.

Slowly, he heard a rising of claps and cheers coming from behind him, causing him to turn in that direction, and, in that moment, a subtle chill fell over him when he saw what the cheers were for. Walking into the area was none other than his 'employer', Emily 'Lili' Rochefort wearing black wraps around her hands and a band around her left arm, a gray corset, gray denim jeans with an embroidered rose on one side, and white sneakers. Naturally, many of these higher-society people knew who she was, and voiced their support for her, applauding and even standing up to do so. Also naturally, Lili enjoyed the attention, playing to the crowd as she made her way to and up the steps onto the fighting stage.

The announcer's voice then blasted through the ship and echoed out into the ocean, "_Lili Rochefort, Hwoarang, get ready for the next battle!"_

Lili greeted her 'bodyguard', "Nice to see you again … 'Tramp'."

Hwoarang immediately returned, "Same to you … 'Lady'."

Lili continued, confidently saying, "I guess my apology to you earlier was warranted after all."

While the comment (and the aforementioned 'apology') sounded haughty, the real reason for them was Lili's way of checking on Hwoarang. It was a way for her to gauge where he was at mentally, by seeing his reactions, his words, his expressions. However, what she saw wasn't good as he was definitely not himself. Until now, the return to fighting had been an escape, a way to forget if for a time. However, the last match struck nerve with Hwoarang, and it took its toll. As time began to pass and Hwoarang's anger died down, everything slowly came drifting back, again plaguing him mentally. It was akin to slowly tearing the bandage of a still bleeding wound. As he did the whole time he'd been experiencing this pain, Hwoarang somewhat detached himself from the tournament, and seemed sidetracked to those around him.

Looking away, Hwoarang distractedly replied, "Yeah … maybe it was."

Lili paused with dread as she sensed his distant manner, a sign he was not doing any better.

Trying to snap him out of it, Lili insisted, "Well, at least do me a favor … at the very least try to make me work for it."

Hwoarang replied distractedly again, not even turning around, "… You got it."

Lili persisted even further, "You know … you could at least look at your opponent before they beat you."

"…" Hwoarang didn't respond for a moment, but eventually he slowly turned to face her, "Let get on with this. Come on."

Hwoarang slowly assumed his fighting stance, but Lili could tell he wasn't ready to fight. But in reality, neither was she, discouraged by how distant he was. In many ways, this meant he was in more pain and worse off than he was before. Nevertheless, Lili, reluctant as she was, assumed her fighting stance.

Immediately, the announcer's voice boomed through the ship, "_Round 1! Fight!"_

Just as Lili suspected, Hwoarang was evidently off throughout the round. He was not as aggressive as he could be or should be as dictated by his style. His attacks seemed slower and he also seemed to miss a lot more than usual. This as such threw Lili as she was not sure of what to do: Should she be aggressive, turn up the heat so to speak in an attempt to snap him out of it? Should she go easy to coax him out of it? The whole situation generally captured her in indecision. Ultimately, a somewhat weak 'Twin Pistons' barely managed to win the round for Hwoarang.

The announcer's voice quickly rang out into the ocean, "_Hwoarang wins!"_

Lili, in a final attempt to get a rise out of him, judged as she got up, "Utterly … average. A truly subpar performance indeed, 'Tramp'."

Again averting his eyes, Hwoarang in the same unfocused tone as before replied, "… Sorry, Princess."

Lili finally asked, letting her concern show, "Hwoarang … what's wrong?"

Hwoarang did not seeing the question coming, and gave her a confused look as he said, "Huh? What are you talking about?!"

Lili explained with empathy, "Hwoarang … it's obvious your mind is somewhere else. You're going through something, and it's hurting you. Please don't hold it in. Please talk to me."

Hwoarang quickly grew agitated, and replied, "Stop! I mean it. Just let it go."

Lili sympathetically insisted, "Please … I hate seeing you like this, and I just want to help… I understand…"

Hwoarang quickly interrupted, lashing out, "No, you don't! You don't understand, and you can't! Stop acting as if you know because you don't! You don't know anything!!"

Lili didn't expect that reaction, and quickly was hurt by it. She couldn't understand why he would try to hurt that way. All she wanted to do was help, and that was how reacted? Just as quickly, Lili's ire raised, her hands tightening into fists and her jaw clenching. Almost instantly, Hwoarang realized what he said.

Hwoarang hesitantly continued, "Princess, I … Uhh!"

Lili cut him off and exclaimed obviously upset, "Well… if that's how you feel. Fine!"

Lili immediately got in fighting stance, and Hwoarang, the situation clearly out of his hands now, reluctantly got back into fighting stance.

The announcer's voice reverberated off the ship's deck, "_Round 2! Fight!_"

Lili's very first move revealed her mindset for the rest of the fight to come. Just as Hwoarang came out with his attack, Lili bounded over it, and balanced herself single-handedly on top of Hwoarang's head. Immediately, Hwoarang's eyes met hers for a fleeting moment that seemed like an eternity, but the image immediately burned in his mind. Though her face was largely emotionless, her eyes burned with great intensity and anger. It was a look Hwoarang had only seen once, and he wasn't (nor did he want to be) on the end of it … that time. The next moment, Lili let gravity and momentum aid in the rest of the counter as she allowed herself to fall … driving Hwoarang's head right into the ground as she landed.

It was clear that Lili meant business, that she was no longer taking any prisoners. The round was dominated by Lili as she danced circles around the still somewhat distracted Hwoarang, practically and literally. In the end, Lili connected with an axe kick right to his forehead, a 'Hooking Heel', and, before he could react, she punished with a foot stomp to his gut, an 'Edelweiss'.

"_Perfect!"_ the announcer's voice blasted off the ocean and into the ocean air, "_Lili wins!"_

Hwoarang slowly rose to his feet, one hand still rubbing his still-stinging forehead, and entreated, "Alright, alright, I know… I'm sorry, Princess."

Still upset with him, Lili didn't respond, merely folding her arms angrily and slight turning away from him.

"Listen…" Hwoarang, trying to rectify the whole problem, confessed, "You're right… I _am _having a hard time. I just … don't know how to deal with this."

Still upset, Lili lashed out this time, "Whatever! That's still no reason to insult me!"

"You're right; I was out of line." Hwoarang continued to apologize, "I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that. I guess … I'm just not ready to talk about this yet."

Finally, Lili let out a sigh out a combination of acceptance and irritation, and offered, "Very well … but, at the very least, are you finally going to start fighting seriously?"

Hwoarang paused momentarily, but soon threw a few kicks into the air, and replied as he got into fighting stance once again, "Come on!"

"Finally!" Lili exclaimed before going into her fighting stance once more.

Without delay, the announcer's voice blasted onto the ship's deck, "_Final Round! Fight!"_

As he said he would, Hwoarang shook off his distractions and fought with everything. Lili, determined not to go down without a fight, took hold of her momentum from the previous round added to her aggression. Like Steve and Christie, Hwoarang and Lili had become intimately familiar with each other's fighting styles after being together for so long. Unlike Steve and Christie however, these two had not spend any significant time apart, so they'd seen everything. Lili knew each interruption in Hwoarang's kicking strings, and Hwoarang knew each move that required more recovery time than she had.

With all their knowledge and motivation coming to a head, both fighters clashed to put on a classic show, motivating even the reserved and taciturn audience attending to stand and cheer. And the ending was just a display of their familiarity. Attacking, Hwoarang came flying in with a double kick, a 'Flying Eagle'. Knowing how to counter it, Lili spun around it, grabbed him as he landed and turned his body, setting him up for a 'Kiss of Devotion'. Hwoarang quickly recalled how to counter, and stayed on step ahead. Hwoarang quickly twisted away from Lili's grasp while holding her arm, spun them both around, and delivered a roundhouse kick to the back of her head, reversing her throw into his 'Pickpocket'.

As the crowd clapped in appreciation, the announcer's voice boomed off the deck and into the ocean, "_Hwoarang wins! Please proceed to the next round!" _

Quickly, Hwoarang went to Lili's side, and asked with slight concern as he helped her to her feet, "You okay, Princess?"

"Considering I just lost…" Lili replied, "I'll be fine."

Hwoarang then ventured to ask, "So … am I forgiven?"

Lili gave a rather reluctant sigh and offered, "You know I can't stay angry at you for very long…" She then exerted as she pokes him in the chest for emphasis, "But don't ever assail me like that again!"

"I promise." Hwoarang replied.

Lili then offered, "When you are ready to talk … you can always come to me."

"Thanks…" Hwoarang said as shed the slightest of smiles, "_Lili." _

That was one of the few times Hwoarang called her by name; he said they were only for 'special occasions'. His saying that meant very importantly to Lili that he was going to be alright. With that sign of recovery, Lili softened and gave him a sweet smile.

"Well, now that that's done, let us leave this place." Lili continued.

With that, she and Hwoarang right behind her stepped down from the stage, and began to leave. However, as they walked along the deck, they stopped when they overheard three suited men talking…

"So, who do you have winning this tournament?" One of the men asked the other two.

The youngest of them answered first, saying, "I'm not sure they all seem like good fighters."

The biggest one replied with analysis, "Well, while I'm surprised by Miharu Hirano, and Lee Chaolan is still good after all these years … I consider both of them long-shots, very unlikely either wins it all… Now, Asuka Kazama and Lars Alexandersson are interesting choices, but I don't see them competing either. In fact, I don't think either of them will get past the next round… For my money, I would chose either Heihachi or Kazuya Mishima. They're both tearing up their competition, so it's basically a coin toss between them."

"Interesting," the first man noted, " You didn't even mention Jin Kazama at all."

The second man added, "Yeah, why not? I mean, he _is_ the reigning champion after all…"

The third man continued, "For now, he is. Normally, I wouldn't bet against the guy, but … I've seen all his fights this time around, and I doubt he'll repeat. Something just seems off about him. I don't know why, but he doesn't look like himself, definitely not like he did in the last tournament."

Immediately, the last excerpt intrigued Hwoarang. What did that guy mean? How could it be?

"_Not like himself?_" Hwoarang thought, "_What's messing with Kazama?!_"

End Chapter

**Next Time: **_"My job is to protect… His fight with you … is __my__ fight as well."_

_**A/N: **_** There's chapter 6. I actually managed to shave a day off my time, so I'm pretty satisfied with that. Next, we'll visit a particularly popular newcomer, so I hope you come back. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you read more. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review. **


	7. The Lightning Lion

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_**Hello, and, if you're returning, welcome back. Now, we'll shine the spotlight on who seems to the most popular character nowadays. I mean, he's already been mentioned three times by others, so, without further delay, let's get to it. And here … we … go: **

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7: A Final Tragedy for the Finest Tragedy

Lars Alexandersson: The Lightning Lion

Everyone saw Jin Kazama's fusion of the Zaibatsu with G Corporation and Rochefort Industries, but only those close to him knew of another collaboration required. Jin needed someone who could go into the field, who could diffuse and control possibly volatile situations, and who was well respected amongst Tekken Force. Only one person fit all the needs required, and that someone was none other than … Lars Alexandersson. Almost immediately after a plan was set, Lars was approached to help with the restoration efforts, and, intrigued by the opportunity, quickly accepted the offer. For the four years of rehabilitation, Lars has been right there for everything step-for-step, personally seeing through all efforts and having a front row seat for the world's recovery.

However, though he is proud of the success he's helped Kazama G Incorporated achieve, Lars has one more thing that continues to haunt him, one more thing he wants… he wants to face a certain former _king_. He didn't have a chance to in the last tournament, which makes his desire for an encounter that much greater…

_**Ghosts of War**_

'Tunnel Disaster' couldn't have described the scene any better. Lars was standing in ankle-high water in a flooding underwater street tunnel on the scene of a horrific accident. Both ends of the tunnel were lined with wrecked cars, and fiery explosions sent hubcaps and other pieces of scarred and warped metal flying through the area. In many areas, it was a scene Lars was all too familiar with. Suddenly, a loud, sinister laugh rang out through over the commotion of the area, and immediately Lars spun around right into his fighting stance.

Walking through was a man with grey hair wearing black army pants and combat boots, a bandolier full of large shotgun ammunition around his waist. It seemed this man was used to the carnage as well, as his exposed upper body was covered with scars including a massive one on his chest that looked like it was still healing. Lars dropped his hands in shock when he came to a realization: … he knew who this man was.

The announcer's voice then echoed through the tunnel, "_Bryan Fury, Lars Alexandersson, get ready for the next battle!"_

The scenes flashed before Lars' eyes as the memory of what happen slowly came back to him…

---

_A single man, not a stitch of body armor on his body or a weapon in his hand, charged through the active war zone…Bullets bounced off his body as if his skin was made of iron. Blasts of ammunition and explosions did nothing to deter him as he simply advanced forward… Without any semblance of a disadvantage, the man thrashed away at all armed soldiers indiscriminately, sending each one of his victims flying backwards with his mere bare hands… _

_The next moment, the man slowly advanced amid fire from tanks and assault helicopters, not affected by chaos and carnage surrounding him… with one hand, the man carried an anti-tank Gatling gun, a weapon thought to be usable only went mounted… Suddenly, the man began firing furiously at any military vehicle in the area. Amidst all the destruction, there was one constant that rang out over everything else: the man's crippling, blood-curdling, cackling laugh of sick and sadistic satisfaction…_

---

Lars stammered in an almost stunned tone, "You… You're that man, the one my men called 'The Battlefield's Reaper.'"

Bryan shed an evil smile, and replied, "And I know you too… You're that commander from KGI. Yeah, I saw you in battle a few times; you do good work. But I never did get a chance to bloody you."

Lars got right back into fighting stance as he said, "I'm not any ordinary soldier. Do you think you can stop me?"

Bryan let out another of his laughs and responded, "Now, that's the right attitude… You'll be perfect for the transformation."

Lars steeled himself as he asked, "Transformation? What are you planning?"

"You'll find out… firsthand," Bryan offered, "After we're done, you're comin' with me!"

Suddenly, the announcer's voice echoed through the tunnel, "_Round 1! Fight!" _

Immediately, Bryan began thrashing around using tremendous force with moves like 'Snake Slash', 'Chopping Elbow', and 'Wolf's Tail'. Lars couldn't help but marvel at this man's strength as he was forced to defend Bryan's heavy shot. Each attack shoved Lars further and further backward… only Lars didn't notice just what Bryan was doing. Finally, just as Lars was pushed backward once more into position, Bryan quickly raised his knee in a 'Taunt', breaking Lars' guard and leaving him open for attack, gave him a quick 'Right Left Knee', sending Lars backward… and crashing right into a car, putting a sizeable dent in the twisted wreck's door.

Lars was thoroughly pinned down between the wall and Bryan. Any attempt to escape was met with a strong sweep, a 'Snake Edge' that cut Lars off or set him up to be slammed into the wall once again. With the match in his favor. Bryan was every bit of predator: vicious and relentless. And like a predator, he wasn't going to let his prey get away once it was trapped. He continued use his many combos to pressure until a dashing straight punch, a 'Mach Breaker', severely slammed Lars backward, sending a shower of shattered glass from the now-destroyed window flying through the air.

"_Bryan wins!_" The announcer's voice rang out over the explosions in the tunnel.

Lars sat up to see Bryan beckoning for more. Bryan sat in a low crouch, pulling both his arms towards himself while giving another menacing laugh of his. It almost looked like he was begging for Lars to come at him again. Slowly, Lars got back to his feet, and both men got back into fighting position.

The announcer's voice resonated through the wreckage, "_Round 2! Fight!" _

Not wanting to be in another helpless situation, Lars quickly moved to correct his mistakes. Instead of defending, he sidestepped Bryan's stunning blows, and slashed at his opponent from there. Feeling the round slip away, Bryan took hold of his growing frustration, and cut Lars off. As Lars attacked again, Bryan rolled through and slammed him with a back elbow, a 'Side Step Elbow', that sent Lars flying towards another wall. It didn't take Lars very long to see where he was this time.

Thinking quickly as Bryan came flying forward, Lars vaulted off the wall behind him, and connected with a fierce roundhouse kick that shot Bryan tumbling backward in the other direction. Lars now had the upper hand and the opportunity to press his advantage. As Bryan rolled through, Lars rushed in, and, just as Bryan rose up, landed a flying side kick to Bryan's chest, right on his scar.

The announcer's voice boomed through the tunnel, "_Lars wins!"_

Bryan let out a chuckle as he rose to his feet and wiped a small stream of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"That was pretty desperate," Bryan taunted, "Don't tell me you're panicked already."

Lars, who was maintaining his fighting stance, gave a slight smile, and replied, "Actually … this fight reminds me a lot of being on the battlefield. I'm almost … enjoying it."

Bryan said, "Now, that's something we have in common. But I'll enjoy this next part a lot more."

"I doubt that," Lars confidently retorted.

Once more, the announcer's voice reverberated through the tunnel, "_Final Round! Fight!_"

Immediately, as the round began, Lars pieced something together in his head. Analysis under fire was one of the skills acquired from war … and one of the reasons he was so valuable during it. Lars figured out that Bryan's 'Snake Edge' was his main ground attack, but that mostly it. He fought from mid-level and up. This played right into one of Lars' strengths, and immediately he began using his many ground attacks, putting Bryan at a sizeable disadvantage.

Aggravated and losing, Bryan tried to break Lars' rhythm with a charging three-part grapple, an 'Anaconda Assassin'. But, Lars couldn't be stopped as he simply rolled forward, and sprang up with a low forward-dashing, launching kick. The attack went right under Bryan's next attack; he couldn't counter it.

Finally, the announcer's voice rang out, "_Lars Alexandersson wins! Please proceed to the next round! "_

Lars took one last look at his fallen foe and turned to leave …when suddenly his phone rang. Seeing who it was, Lars checked the ID on the front to check the caller, and, when he saw the number was unlisted, simply put the phone away… That's when another surprise caused him to stop, but this one was much more deadly. Suddenly, he felt a cold metallic ring against the back of his head, and what was attached to it was apparent by the pressure being applied.

Having Lars in premium position with a handgun to his head, Bryan complimented, "Not bad; not bad at all. I was right when I said you were perfect for the transformation… Fortunately, I don't have to bring you in alive… In fact, you have to be _dead_ to go through the change anyway."

Right after, the gun's hammer clicked as the bullet entered the barrel in anticipation of Bryan's inevitable trigger pull. Lars didn't wait much longer to respond. Quickly, he spun around, disarming Bryan with the leading hand, and hitting him with a lightning-quick uppercut with following hand. Not expecting or even seeing it, Bryan was caught completely off-guard, and was sent spiraling backward through the air.

"I told you I was no ordinary soldier." Lars plainly stated, the gun firmly in hand.

Effectively diffusing the situation further, Lars deftly dismantled the gun singlehandedly, flipping the gun around as he detached the clip and then the barrel. Now finished, Lars turned once again, and this time, silently headed for next match.

---

_**Heartbreaker**_

Lars' footsteps seemed to echoes for days against the wooden floor of the 'Dojang' area. A rather somber and eerie place, the wooden training place was utterly empty and very dimly-lit, the only light coming from the candles hanging on the walls. After taking one look at the place, Lars couldn't help but notice the resemblance to Hon-Maru. Lars stopped in the middle of the fighting arena … but the sound of footsteps didn't stop. Lars turned to see the Spanish man from before who attacked Jin at the festival: none other than Miguel.

Breaking the unsettling silence of the place, the announcer's voice echoed through the dojo, "_Miguel Caballero Rojo, Lars Alexandersson, get ready for the next battle!" _

Referencing their earlier encounter, Miguel verbally jabbed, "Well, if it isn't Kazama's dog..."

"I remember you as well," Lars returned, "Why are you trying to kill Kazama-sama?"

Miguel gave a subtle, intense answer, "Jin Kazama owes me… He owes me big time."

Lars, slightly confused by the statement, expressed, "It doesn't sound like him to have debts."

Miguel continued to spell it out with added emphasis, "What he owes me isn't green… I plan to collect in _red_! And I would've earlier if you hadn't gotten in my way… You should pick your fights more wisely."

"Part of my job is to protect Kazama-sama from people who wish him harm like you." Lars explained, "His fight with you … is my fight as well."

"I guess you don't know when to mind you own business," Miguel said as he pointed at Lars, "Keep it up, and you'll get yourself killed."

Lars replied confidently as he assumed his fighting stance, "Don't worry about me. I've survived battlefields around the world… I think I can handle fighting you."

Miguel simply shrugged his shoulders and replied, " Ugh… We'll see if you're still smiling when you're missing a few teeth."

Immediately, Lars was confused when Miguel went into his stance … if you could call it that. The Spanish bullfighter, seemingly ready to fight, went into a very relaxed, loose, and almost lazy posture. Lars didn't know what to make of it or even what kind of style Miguel could possibly have.

The announcer's voice then resonated through arena, "_Round 1! Fight!" _

Just like his stance, Lars just couldn't get a grip on Miguel's fighting style. In contrast to many of the styles Lars had seen, Miguel's was extremely loose, almost drunken. He also used his long limbs for both range and power. In fact, Lars was just surprised Miguel could hit that hard from that far away. Miguel finally caught Lars with a sick overhead elbow drop. That impact so forceful that it brought Lars to his knees as his teeth rattled within his skull. With Lars staggered, Miguel whipped him around and tossed far away, driving him into the ground.

"_Miguel wins!"_ The announcer's voice resonated through the area.

Miguel confidently said as he popped his knuckles, "Don't take this next part personally."

Lars slowly rose to his feet, and again his analysis under fire took over as ran through the match in his mind. Due to his long limbs and power, Miguel was good from medium and long range, and his attack patterns suggested he was simply a brawler. As that thought crossed his mind, a plan came to Lars; he knew what to do. Lars silently went back into fighting stance with his strategy in mind.

The announcer's voice again echoed through the wooden hall, "_Round 2! Fight!"_

Looking to minimize Miguel's range and strength advantage, Lars proceeded to 'jam' the Spanish bullfighter, using his speed to close the distance between them. He utilized his lunging attacks and his special dash movement to get in, and mixed up the attacks out his das to hit Miguel form all heights. Thoroughly pressured by the barrage, Miguel tried his power moves to push Lars backward, but, with his speed, Lars was easily able to close the distance once again. Soon, frustration began to set in, and Miguel became visibly irritated by Lars' persistence.

Eventually, Lars' strategy gave him the match. Dodging an errant strike, Lars took a minor step to the side and blasted Miguel with an electrically-charged two-handed palm thrust. For a moment, the entire area was filled with brilliant light and the crackle of lightning as Lars' attack hit Miguel into his chest. The next moment, white sparks flew through the air and small bolts of electricity trickled across Miguel's body as he too flew backward and hit the ground.

"_Lars wins!"_ The announcer's voice reverberated through the area.

Needless to say, Miguel was livid at the loss. Miguel lifted himself onto his hands and knees, breathing heavily more from anger than fatigue, his body slightly shaking, a low growl coming from deep within his body. He began angrily banging his fist against the floor, the thumping echoing against the wooden floor and walls of the empty training room, the candlelight flickering with each pound.

Miguel seethed, "No… NO! D--- it!!!"

Lars could just look on in a mixture of horror and confusion at the drastic swing in temperament. Here was a man who was so calm one moment, and greatly enraged the next moment. Lars could only imagine why this was happening. What could have happened to this man to make him so unstable?

"Mr. Rojo…" Lars began to ask, "To be clear, just what _does_ my boss owe you?"

Seemingly incensed by the very question, Miguel jumped to his feet, and furiously replied, "He owes me everything!! Everything I cared about, everyone I cared about; they were all taken away from me … all because of him! He destroyed my life! Now, I'm gonna take his… and if you keep standing in my way, I'll gut you too!!"

As Miguel got back in fighting position, Lars replied, "Those are terrible circumstance indeed … but I'm afraid you revenge will have to wait, as long as I'm around."

In truth, Lars, just like almost everything else about Miguel, wasn't sure what to make of Miguel's story. Such radical accusations naturally made Lars skeptical, but Miguel's wrath and vehemence were hard to ignore. Nevertheless, suspicions and reservation aside, Lars reassumed his fighting stance.

Once more, the announcer's voice resonated through the dojo, "_Final Round! Fight!"_

Obviously, Miguel was irate, and he came out swinging madly. He was, in many, a furious maelstrom, angrily rushing at Lars with vicious attacks. Fortunately, Lars had plenty of experience weathering storms of this kind, and no trouble staying calm while under attack. He also knew how to attack his opponent while they were in a blind rage. Again, he turned his ground game and his myriad of low attacks, knowing that Miguel wouldn't stop to guard low or even pay attention to the damage he was taking from it, and, as it has in the past, the strategy took its toll.

It was clear that Miguel, while still breathing fire and brimstone, was starting to burn out. His body violently bobbed as he labored to breath. The steam visibly rose from his head as sweat poured from his forehead. His overall posture seemed shaky, and his movement was gradually becoming slower. Lars, on the other hand, was banged up from Miguel's offense, but still had plenty of fight left due to his aversion to panic. With this, Lars managed to catch Miguel by surprise to win.

Miguel slammed Lars over the head with a double axe handle, again forcing him to a knee. Lars, however, saw opportunity in his seemingly defenseless position, and immediately moved to take advantage. Using the resistance forced upon him, Lars suddenly sprang up and catapulted Miguel upward with an incredibly high-flying double spiral kick. Miguel seemed to hang in the air forever, and fall in slow-motion until … THUD!!! The sound of his body hitting the stiff wooden floor sounded like a small indoor explosion, the dojo itself seemed to shake from it. The impact was so severe that Lars didn't notice the small sheet of paper fly out of Miguel's pocket on the way up and float gently to the floor behind him.

Finally, the announcer's voice reverberated through the dojo, "_Lars Alexandersson wins! Please proceed to the next round!"_

The battle finished, Lars could only look at Miguel, flat on his back, now unconscious, and then turned to leave. He didn't get very far before he came across the misplaced sheet of paper. Lars quickly picked it up, and saw the name 'Esmeralda Raquel Rojo' and a date only days before the start of the tournament written on it. He flipped over to see it was actually a photo of Miguel holding a very young, maybe 2-year-old girl with short, wavy hair. Immediately, Lars put two and two together, and let out a slight gasp at the realization: thins young child was Miguel's. This disturbed man had a daughter!

Stunned by this, Lars paused for a long time, just thinking of the implications, but he realized there was nothing he could do. Placed in a somber mood by the whole situation, Lars simply laid the picture on Miguel's chest, and slowly left the place behind.

---

In transition, Lars was still troubled by the last thing he saw in the dojo. He just couldn't stop thinking about the girl, and the questions just kept accumulating and swirling around in his head. What would Miguel be like to live with? What kind of father could he be? What childhood would that girl have? What would happen to her? Compelled to do so, Lars slowly took out his phone, and speed dialed a number labeled 'Personal'.

A woman apprehensively answered, "_Hello?_"

Lars spoke into the phone, "Hello… Karin… No, I'm fine… Yes, I'm not supposed to call while on duty, but I just needed to… Just something I saw just now… It's nice to hear you too… Maybe later, but … could you put Sven on the phone please…"

…

…

"Sven?" Lars said as the sound of people exchanging the receiver could be heard.

A young boy excitedly answered, "_Hi, Daddy!!!"_

A smile crossed Lars' face as he replied, "Hi, son."

End Chapter

**Next Time: ** _"I'll warn you… I've changed since the last time. I hope you'll be able to __keep__up__!"_

_**A/N: **_** Can you guess which part was the heartbreaker? Yes, I know some might be upset with that last part, but it was a loose end, and it plays a part later on. In any case, thanks for reading. I hope you liked it, (that you not too mad at me), and that you come back. We're getting to the last of the main characters as all that remain are the 'three kings'. Thanks again. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review. **


	8. Indomitable Master

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken (but I guess you knew that already)_

_**A/N: **_**Greetings; Thanks for stopping by. Well, there are only three spotlights left, but all three of them are 'kings', every tournament having been won by one of them. But, we're going to start by looking at the oldest one of them, the one who started all of this. This chapter is partially dedicated to ****Psychoblue****, who's been here from the beginning. I hope you enjoy it, friend, and everyone else enjoys too. So, without any further ado, let's get started. And here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7: A Final Tragedy for the Finest Future

Heihachi Mishima: Indomitable Master

25 years… That's how long it's been. It has been two and a half decades since the first tournament, and it's been almost as long … since Heihachi Mishima won the second one. For a long time, Heihachi has not been seen as the strongest fighter in the world, and, for a long time, that fact has eaten away at him as he's watched his spot atop the fighting world being held by his bitter rivals, his son and grandson. But now, Heihachi was in the best shape of his life, and the most powerful he's ever been, having grown his already incredible strength to almost ungodly levels. More than anything else, Heihachi was more ready than ever to reclaim his throne atop the world.

_**Unconquerable Spirit **_

Yoshimitsu silently sat cross-legged, displaying a Zen-like peace in aversion to his tumultuous surroundings. He was meditating in his 'Indian Stance' in the midst of 'Anger of the Earth'. The stage itself seemed to be a castle under siege in an all concrete room with an unsteady floor. Only a hole in the upper corner gave vision to the battle sounds, truly revealing the pandemonium outside. Suddenly, his sword gave tipped him off to an incoming presence. The blade began to glow and pulse, and the entire sword began to lightly tremble within Yoshimitsu's hand, marking evil approaching. Quickly, the Manji leader turned to see an old acquaintance and his next opponent.

"Heihachi Mishima," Yoshimitsu exclaimed with slight surprise.

Suddenly, the announcer's voice blasted over the sounds of fighting outside, "_Yoshimitsu, Heihachi Mishima, get ready for the next battle!"_

Agreeably surprised to see who his opponent was, Heihachi crossed his arms as he said, "You're that ninja from the fourth tournament… the leader of the wretched Manji Clan."

'Vacuum Dancing' to his feet, Yoshimitsu stated aloud, "It seems your soul is as dark as ever before… My sword grows restless."

"Did you think I would forget…" Heihachi emphatically stated, "Did you think you could get away with stealing from _me_?! No, I'll make sure you regret every last cent you took from me!"

Gradually, the activity of Yoshimitsu's blade had gotten more and more frantic as the encounter went on, and, after Heihachi's proclamation, it became too strong to ignore. The sword was practically quaking in the Manji clan leader's hand.

Thinking to himself, Yoshimitsu contemplated, "_That power… With the evil in __his__ soul, my sword will surely return to full strength."_

This was an unexpected but very welcome turn of events. Heihachi's main focus was Jin and Kazuya, and it remained that, but this was an opportunity for revenge too good to miss. Sure enough, he would crush his son and grandson in due time, but, for the time being … he would punish this Robin Hood first.

Threateningly pointing a finger at Heihachi, Yoshimitsu proclaimed, "Fight with everything you got. There's no escape!"

Heihachi laughed mockingly before replying, "What are you saying?"

Yoshimitsu assumed his fighting stance and explained rather ominously, "Thou shalt be slain. Prepare yourself!"

Lightning began to crackle and roll off Heihachi's body as he got into fighting stance and declared, "Obviously, you don't know my true power. I'll show you some of it … by snapping that sword and crushing that hideous mask!"

The announcer's voice erupted through the area, "_Round 1! Fight!" _

At first, it seemed like Heihachi wasn't really trying at all. Yoshimitsu immediately began going into his numerous stance, setting up his attacks. Heihachi however wasn't attacking at all; he was just moving around, and letting Yoshimitsu run free. This, of course, sent up a bright red flag for the Manji ninja. Why would the Mishima-ryu master be so static? What was he waiting for, if anything? Despite himself, Yoshimitsu began attacking anyway. Again, Heihachi didn't react accordingly; he just blocked and sparingly threw out a few quick jabs in return. Unbeknownst to Yoshimitsu, Heihachi was actually setting him up, lulling him into a false sense of calm… and that's when Heihachi unleashed and let Yoshimitsu feel it.

Taking Yoshimitsu off-center, Heihachi parried one of the ninja's attacks with 'Heaven's Wrath'. As Yoshimitsu rolled through, Heihachi took a strong step forward and exploded forward into his opponent's chest with a brutal, unbridled open-hand strike, an 'Iron Hand'. The force of the attack propelled Yoshimitsu backwards like he was shot out of a cannon, the impact being so strong that it made his armor rattle. Needless to say, he was very slow to get up afterwards, and amazed by the force exerted upon him. How could he hit so hard?

Not wanting to be hit that again, Yoshimitsu went forward by using his speed and unorthodox techniques to attack, but to no avail. No matter what he did, Heihachi seemed to be ahead of him to counter with his powerful attacks… and it didn't take many of them. It only took two 'Dragon Uppercuts' and one flying double-kick, a 'Hell Axle', to bring Yoshimitsu to the brink. Ultimately, Heihachi jumped over Yoshimitsu's 'Samurai Cutter', and connected with an intense jumping roundhouse kick, a 'Wind Slicer'. The kick sent spiraling backward uncontrollably until he slammed in a wall.

The announcer's voice boomed into the area, "_Heihachi wins!"_

Yoshimitsu reflected mentally, "_He was … fooling me the whole time. What power!"_

Heihachi crossed his arms once again, and confidently asked, "Do you feel that?! Are you regretting your choice yet?!"

Yoshimitsu slowly rose to his feet, and frantically searched for an answer. How could he fight him? What could he do? These questions prevalent in his mind, Yoshimitsu reassumed his fighting stance.

Heihachi got back into his fighting stance as he said, "I do agree with one thing you said. There _is _no escape!"

The announcer's voice then blasted over the mayhem outside, "_Round 2! Fight!"_

No matter what Yoshimitsu did next, Heihachi was there to blast him. It made no difference what stance he went in, what direction he went in, or what approach he took. Heihachi had an instant, decisive, and wicked answer. If Yoshimitsu went into 'Indian Stance', Heihachi used 'Spinning Demon' to pick him up off the ground. When he went into 'Meditation Stance', Heihachi would use 'Demon Breath' to slam him down. Yoshimitsu's 'Bad Stomach' was met with Heihachi's 'Chrome Dome'. When he went up into 'Dragonfly', Heihachi brought him back down with a 'Hammer Punch'. If Yoshimitsu rose up into 'Flea', Heihachi sent him further up with a 'Demon Uppercut'.

Heihachi was just too strong. Eventually, the Mishima-ryu master caught the Manji Clan leader, lifted him up high, and slammed him to the ground in a 'Free Fall'. Little did either of them know how true that name would be. As soon as Yoshimitsu impacted the ground, the floor crumbled around them, and they plummeted the base level. Heihachi utilized his agility to land on his feet, but the compromised Yoshimitsu crashed face first into the water-submerged ground. This match was mercifully done.

The announcer's voice echoed through the area, "_Perfect! Heihachi Mishima wins! Please proceed to the next round!"_

Heihachi lifted the unconscious Yoshimitsu's head and exclaimed, "You won't survive the next time you cross me!"

He then bounced the ninja's head off the ground, and let out an unruly laugh of satisfaction as he turned and walked away.

Finally, as his laughter tapered off, Heihachi confidently proclaimed, "That's one nuisance destroyed. Next!"

---

_**Bird Hunting**_

The venue almost made Heihachi forget just how long he'd been walking. He was in a very large, seemingly endless corridor filled with rows upon rows of pristine-white columns and pristine white panels lining the ceiling and the walls, the 'High-Tech Facility'. Breaking the sameness of it all stood his opponent, and it was actually hard to miss him, his dark form vastly contrasting the white setting. It was a man with silver-dyed hair, a sleeveless battle suit, a tattoo of a Kanji symbol on his left arm, two kunai knives on his back, sunglasses obscuring his eyes, and an X-shaped scar on his face. Again, it was a ninja, and, again, it was someone Heihachi recognized.

Also like the last time, the man turned around when he saw who he was, and said with great surprise, "Heihachi Mishima?!"

Heihachi replied with a smile, "Well… It seems my fortune keeps getting better and better…"

The announcer's voice suddenly echoed through the hollow space, "_Raven, Heihachi Mishima, get ready for the next battle!" _

Heihachi continued with a hint of excitement, "You're that ninja who ran away from our last fight. I wasn't expecting to fight _you _… but since we're here, I'll enjoy finishing you off. You can't run this time!"

Raising his finger to his earpiece, Raven made an anxious call to his headquarters, "This is Raven. Dispatch, are you seeing this?!"

Raven's superior quickly responded, "_Yes. We confirmed that it is in fact Heihachi Mishima._"

Raven's eyes grew wide behind his glasses as he stated with surprise, "But … all intel listed him as dead."

The superior calmly replied, "_It seems all reports were false."_

Raven continued, "Well, what are my orders? What am I supposed to do?"

The superior coolly relayed, "_Heihachi's involvement could prove very detrimental to our operation… Eliminate him."_

Thunderstruck by the order, Raven shot back, "What?! If an explosion couldn't take him out … how am _I_ supposed to?!"

His patience wearing thin, Heihachi exerted, "Enough of your girl talk! We have a fight to get on with."

"Very well. I understand," Raven finally said before lowering his hand and getting into fighting position, "Alright, Heihachi, it looks like we will finish this."

Electricity surged around Heihachi's upper body, causing the lights in the entire corridor to flicker, as he said, "I'll warn you… I've change since the last time. I hope you'll be able to keep up!"

Finally, as Heihachi got into fighting posture, the announcer's voice again echoed through the hollow space, "_Round 1! Fight!"_

Unlike with his previous fight, Heihachi showed off his power from the outset. Three punches… All it took was three punches to get Raven's attention ... and to show him what he was truly up against. Heihachi sidestepped Raven's attempted 'Crusader', and pelted him with a 3-punch flurry, a 'Flash Punch Combo', right in his chest, knocking him to the ground. The ninja was stunned to the point that it took him a moment to react to the impact. It was just three punches, and yet … Raven felt like he got hit by a car.

Amazed and off-guard by Heihachi's strength, Raven couldn't focus or find his rhythm, offensive or defensive. Heihachi, with his opponent staggered, simply deflected the attempted offense, and used his powerful combos like 'Demon Executioner' and 'Seiryu Mon'. Just like a three-hit combo started it, another three-hit combination, Heihachi's 'Demon's Lair', ended it, sending Raven spiraling backward uncontrollably.

"_Heihachi wins!"_ The announcer's voice resonated against the bare walls.

Raven sat up, holding his chest, and said to himself, "What power! How did he get so strong?!"

"As you can see, you were wrong. I'm far from dead…" Heihachi proclaimed as he reassumed fighting stance, "Now, get up! I'm just getting started!"

Raven thought to himself as he slowly rose up and got back into his fighting stance, "_Incredible! How am I going to defeat this guy?"_

Again, the announcer's voice rang out, "_Round 2! Fight!"_

Knowing running head-first into a brick wall wouldn't go anywhere, Raven tried using a trickier, more indirect style. He went for easy damage sticking to his faster attacks like 'Sudden Strike' and 'Shadow Spear', and his ground attacks like 'Shinobi Cyclone' and 'Quicksand'. Needless to say, this irritated Heihachi as he was hounded by Raven's pestering pressure; he needed to get back in control. From there, he waited for his openings, waiting for his chances to unload with added force. To further his attempts, Heihachi veered away from his powerful punches and instead employed his-equally strong kicks including 'Tsunami Kick', 'Right Splits Kick', and 'Hooking Crescent Kick'. With this strategy, it only took a few of Heihachi's more aggressive, super-powered strikes to carve Raven's health down.

Raven came under a brain-rattling 'Twin Pistons', and, shaken by it, grew slightly hesitant, letting up on his aggression. Seeing opportunity, Heihachi pulled his stance back and began charged electricity around his body, focusing in on his hands, switching into his 'Raijin' stance. Knowing nothing good could come of letting this go free, Raven quickly closed the distance … and walked right into Heihachi's plan. Immediately, the Mishima-ryu master let loose with a 'Pulverizer', a straight punch right to the chest.

Raven was propelled backward into one of the pillars, but that stop didn't his momentum. Upon impact, the stone shattered, blasted literally to pieces and leaving only the top connected to ceiling and the bottom connected to floor.

The announcer's voice once again reverberated through the void passage, "_Heihachi Mishima wins! Please proceed to the next stage!" _

Drifting in and out of consciousness, Raven barely noticed and reached for his earpiece, which had fallen out of his ear during the attack, but he didn't get to it before Heihachi did. He picked the earpiece, and then picked Raven… by the throat and held Raven above his head against a pillar.

"Tell your agency to say out of my way!" Heihachi proclaimed.

Almost as if to driving the point home, Heihachi effortlessly crushed the earpiece in his hand, and let the bits of it fall to the floor.

Heihachi continued, "No one can stop me … from getting what is mine!"

With that, Heihachi dropped Raven to the floor with a THUD! Again, the Mishima-ryu let out a loud laugh of satisfaction as he departed.

End Chapter

**Next Time**: "_You should have quit while you were ahead… because your __ten__seconds__… are just about up." _

_**A/N:**_** There you go. I hope you liked it, and that you come back. Naturally, we'll go from father to son, so you can guess who that is. Thanks again. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	9. Greatest Evil

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N:**_** Hello, fellow writers and readers. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it. Well, we've seen one of the three 'kings', and now we'll look at the next one, the first tournament winner, so let's get started. And here … we … go: **

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7: A Final Tragedy for the Finest Future

Kazuya Mishima: Greatest Evil

Kazuya Mishima did not have a very good sixth tournament. He did almost everything he could to come out on top. He battled through those put in front of him in the competition, he used his connections to do away with his opposition on one occasion, and he even conquered a monster to get to his ultimate goal. However, as it seems to be the case lately, he was cut off by one person … Jin Kazama. As if being turned away after being so close wasn't enough, immediately after his defeat, Lee took advantage of Kazuya's beaten and exhausted state, and placed him into a chemical-induced coma, imprisoning Kazuya inside his own body for four years.

A short time before this tournament, the chemical coma finally broke, and Kazuya blasted through it (and the facility he was held in). Now, though his body is still hindered by his four years worth of muscular atrophy, he is still more determined and powerful than ever…

_**Thorough Pressure**_

The 'Underwater Wonder' was just that. The stage was set in a large glass dome on the ocean floor, surrounded by clean, deep-blue water. Off in the distance, a large colorful reef could be seen. Many schools of fish and other forms of sea life swam around and by the glass. It was truly a majestic and beautiful setting… Unfortunately, that aspect was lost on the incoming Kazuya.

Kazuya arrived to find his opponent was already there. This older man with a Mohawk was wearing a sleeveless grey shirt, black pants with a white design on the hips, brown shoes, and heavy wraps on his hands and wrists. It was his old friend, Bruce Irvin.

The announcer's voice suddenly resonated through the ocean, "_Bruce Irvin, Kazuya Mishima, get ready for the next battle!_"

"K-Kazuya?!" Bruce exclaimed with surprise as he spun around.

Crossing his arms into that famous Mishima posture, Kazuya observed, "So, it's you, Bruce… I hear you've aligned yourself with Lee Chaolan now?"

"…"

Bruce was speechless; he was still awestruck at the sight of Kazuya standing across from him.

Kazuya continued, "I must say I'm surprised… Your defection didn't take very long."

Bruce stammered, "I thought … I thought you were dead."

Kazuya replied, "Yes… That false belief seems to have gotten around. But don't take me for a fool! You can't tell me you didn't know what Lee did to me!"

At a lost, Bruce could only return in puzzlement, "What _Lee_ did to you? No, I didn't know."

Kazuya paused for a moment, noticing Bruce's genuine mystification, and said, "If you really didn't know, I could use an ally. Join me again right now… You thought I was dead, but, now that you know I'm not, your loyalty should still be to me."

Again, Bruce was rendered speechless, thoroughly conflicted about what to do. Kazuya did have a point, but there was one problem… Bruce wasn't sure he wanted to realign with him. While Kazuya had been a collaborator for many years, Lee had proved to be a much more favorable partner. In truth, Kazuya wasn't expecting Bruce to join him again anyway. This was just of a way to get inside Bruce's head; he didn't really want or need Bruce's help. Still, Kazuya decided to consider Bruce's indecision as a denial.

"In that case…" Kazuya said as he unfolded his arms, "You shall be destroyed like the rest!"

Bruce quickly took his fighting stance, and replied, "Not so fast… What I told you at the fifth tournament still stands… There is _no _difference between you and me anymore."

Kazuya let out a quiet, evil laugh and retorted, "Another false belief going around, but we'll see how long that one lasts."

As Kazuya went into his fighting stance, the announcer's voice echoed out into the ocean, "_Round 1! Fight!"_

As soon as the call went out, Bruce tried to go on the offensive, but Kazuya took a simple 'Mist Step' to the left, sent him up into the air with a 'Rising Uppercut', and let loose a long juggle. Despite Bruce's attempt to do so, Kazuya controlled the match from the opening gun. Needless to say, Bruce was amazed by Kazuya's 'new' power, and he was particularly affected by it, seemingly taking more punishment than he could ever remember. The scary part… Kazuya was actually _holding back_, not using his full strength. But it was long before that took place.

Kazuya put all the strength he could in a potent hooking punch to Bruce's gut, a fully-powered 'Abolishing Fist'. Immediately, every ounce of air left Bruce's body so fast it was almost like it was never there, and his eyes grew a lot wider as his midsection gave way under the fist's power. However, Kazuya was merciless as always. As Bruce crumbled to the ground, Kazuya dashed in with an elbow uppercut, a 'Demon Cutter', sending Bruce up, and brought him back down with an axe kick, a 'Left Splits Kick'. Bruce slammed face-first into the ground with so much force that the glass floor cracked under impact. If the dome itself weren't triple-reinforced, it might have shattered.

The announcer's voice quickly reverberated into the dome, "_Perfect! Kazuya wins!"_

Feeling the effects, Bruce had to use a great amount of strength to lift himself up, making for a rather slow ascension. This detail did not escape Kazuya's attention, and instantly he knew where this was going. Both men then got back into fighting position.

The announcer's voice once again boomed into the giant glass sphere, "_Round 2! Fight!"_

Like a shark that smells blood in the water, Kazuya went on a tear after Bruce. He immediately bombarded the Muay Thai fighter with shot after shot, move after move, and attack after strong, power-packed attack. Bruce had few to no openings to retaliate, and, even when he tried, every returned attack was met with a parry and a counterattack. After dealing out some heavy punishment, Kazuya put a decisive nail in the match. By holding him behind his chin, Kazuya forced Bruce to his knees and bent his upper body backward. Red bolts of electricity gathered around his free arm as he held Bruce in the agonizing position for a moment longer than usual… before violently slamming his forearm against his chest, folding him in half. All Bruce could do was let a weak, pained groan as he slowly fell forward to the ground.

Quickly, the announcer's voice blasted into the ocean, "_Perfect! Kazuya Mishima wins! Please proceed to the next round!" _

Kazuya stood still, unwilling to leave; there was still one message to be left.

Kazuya palmed Bruce's head, and proclaimed as he lifted him up to his feet, "Now do you understand ... the difference between us?!?!"

A moment later, Kazuya tossed his battered opponent against the back of the dome, and began to further brutalize him, pummeling him with strike after strike. 'Demon Slayer' … 'Flash Punch Combo' … 'Rampaging Demon' … 'Demon Wrath'… Over and over, Kazuya pounded Bruce against the glass, the sea life just outside scattering and fleeing in terror as they came close. At one point, a shark passed by, and, like the others, took in the other direction.

For a time, it didn't seem like Kazuya was going to stop, but eventually he did. However, he did not stop out of mercy; the glass wall was cracking… and cracking fast. Bruce's near lifeless body slumped to the floor, the glass being the only thing holding him up in the seated position. Kazuya lowered to one knee beside him so that he was right in Bruce's ear.

Kazuya then said in a sinister tone, "I've already seen Anna. I'll be back to finish you both… but first I'll tear Lee in half."

Kazuya raised himself up, and slowly walked off as an evil smirk of vile satisfaction emerged on his face.

_**One-Sided Punishment **_

An airport runway has proved to be a very popular location for tournament bouts, having been chosen as a venue many times by different tournaments. However, very few, if any, have actually taken place _inside_ the actual airport. That was not the case with the 'Air Terminal' stage. It was placed in a sectioned-off part of the airport with the sight the planes taking off into the night visible in the background. The crowd of fans and travelers were starting to gather around the glass partition that closed off the stage, and the electronic board behind them above the ticket counters flashed with tournament information in between all the flight information.

Seeming immune to the advanced commotion caused by the numerous amounts of people and the inherent chaotic nature of the place, Kazuya stood silent and waiting, his arms crossed in that famous Mishima pose, when his opponent arrived.

"Look who it is! Kazuya Mishima…" The opponent exulted loudly, almost shouting.

Kazuya immediately recognized that voice, and let out a low groan. It only took one look over the shoulder to confirm it. The scorpion tattoo on his arm… The red karate gi… The sky-high blond hair… It was all too familiar.

Over the airport's PA system, the announcer's voice rang out, "_Paul Phoenix, Kazuya Mishima, get ready for the next battle!" _

"Finally, I get another chance to fight you." Paul exclaimed rather zealously, "But this time will be different. This time, I'm gonna be the one standing over you! Then, I'll prove I'm the toughest fighter in this tournament."

Kazuya slowly turned his head back around as he said, "Do me a favor … and kill _yourself_, fool."

Paul, simply brushing the morbid insult off, continued to proclaim, "You turnin' your back on me, Kazuya?! I was going to go easy on ya, but now… Ten seconds is all I need to take you out!"

Kazuya replied as he slowly turned around, "Hmph. You really think defeating me to become, as you say, 'the toughest in the world' will be that easy?"

Paul took on a puzzled look as he said, "In the world? I'll have to beat _Jin Kazama_ to be the toughest in the world, but that'll have to wait for now."

Incensed by the comment, Kazuya thought furiously to himself, "_Kazama?! I'll make this cretin pay for that!"_

Paul continued with his rather overzealous rant, "First, I'll take care of you! This rivalry ends today!"

Kazuya replied threateningly, "Oh, _something_ is going to end today; I'll see to it personally."

The announcer's voice then echoed into the area as both men got into fighting stance, "_Round 1! Fight!"_

Kazuya essentially started the fight the same way he ended his last one: on the warpath. Not pulling any punches, Kazuya throw his strongest attacks at the Judo fighter including 'Soul Annihilator', 'Dragon Uppercut', 'Hell Lancer', and 'Spinning Demon to Left Hook'. Paul tried to fight back, but Kazuya's strength was too much. Incredibly, he was much more fast and powerful than Paul remembered for 20 years ago.

Nevertheless undeterred, Paul tried to mount a comeback. He dashed forward and aimed a strong punch right for Kazuya's chest. Kazuya however ducked out of the way just, and Paul's 'Phoenix Smasher' landed right into the glass partition, significantly cracking it. Just as Paul turned, Kazuya hit with a stiff knee lift, an 'Impaling Knee', and, while he was stunned, connected with a 'clean' rolling kick, a 'Tombstone Crusher'.

The announcer's voice echoed through the airport, "_Perfect! Kazuya wins!"_

As Paul slowly rose to his feet, Kazuya conceitedly jeered, "It looks like I'm still the one standing over you."

Paul adamantly stated, "Oh, yeah; you won't be standing for long! I'm still gonna flatten you!"

Kazuya grimly replied, "You should have quit while you were ahead because your _ten seconds _… are just about up."

Once again, the announcer's voice resonated over the airport PA system, "_Round 2! Fight!"_

Paul, being a veteran fighter, went into that special gear that all fighters have, that unique frame of mind that allows them to do unbelievable things. Determined not to lose, Paul stepped to the challenge, and matched Kazuya's ferocity, going move-for-move and toe-to-toe with his 'rival'. Kazuya's 'Twin Pistons' was followed by Paul's 'Shredder'. There was a 'Jaw Breaker' then a 'Wrecking Ball'. A 'Right Splits Kick' from Kazuya was met with a 'Hammer of the Gods' from Paul. If Kazuya used 'Demon's Wrath', Paul answered with a 'Demolition Man'. Eventually, Paul connected with a 'Burning Fist', a charged-up thrusting punch, sending Kazuya tumbling backward end over end.

Thinking he'd won, Paul threw his hands up and exulted, "Yeah, that's right! I told ya!"

Incredibly, Kazuya rolled forward and onto his feet right into a forward spin low to the ground. Paul could only stand stunned as Kazuya twisted forward, red electricity gathering in his hand as he progressed… Then, as he came right into position, Kazuya exploded upward while releasing the built-up energy and resistance in a single massive uppercut that sent Paul flying backward.

Immediately, the announcer's voice reverberated through the airport, "_Kazuya Mishima wins! Please proceed to the next round!" _

Kazuya slowly approached the groaning Paul, and lifted him up over his head by the throat.

"Pathetic," Kazuya said as he observed his fallen opponent.

At that moment, Kazuya noticed the still very cracked wall separating them from the audience. Kazuya took a long look at the glass, then at Paul, and back at the glass again. After a moment, one could literally see the wheels in his head turning as an idea came to him, signaled by a wicked smirk coming to his face. Almost immediately, everyone behind the glass wall cleared out of the way.

Kazuya reared Paul back slightly and hurled him singlehandedly toward the wall, his own version of a 'Broken Toy'. The Judo master went crashing through the wall in a shower of shattered glass, and bounced off the floor before his unconscious body awkwardly came to rest at the foot of the onlookers. Kazuya walked to the now gaping hole in the wall, and his evil smirk stretched to a grin as the horrified crowd shifted their sight from Paul to him and back.

End Chapter

**Next Time: ** _"I care about her a lot too… She's the reason I set up this tournament."_

_**A/N: **_**Well, two down, and one to go. We have one last 'king' and he's are last character campaign. I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you come back. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	10. A King's Burden

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_** Greetings. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it. I know this took a while, and I hope it's worth the wait. Well, here we are. At last, we've come to the final character campaign. At times, I wasn't sure if I would get here, so thank you to those who stayed with me. Nevertheless, this is last, but not the least; we have our final 'king', the current one. So, without further ado, let's get to it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7: A Final Tragedy for the Finest Future

Jin Kazama: A King's Burden

Just as always seems to be the case, Jin's life was a whirlwind, but never as severe as it had been as of late. After the fifth tournament and throughout the sixth tournament, he was exclusively under control of the evil inside him, a prisoner to his Devil Gene. However, through the help of his cousin, Asuka Kazama, and his then-friend, Ling Xiaoyu, Jin was able to release the power he gains from being a Kazama, and regained control of himself. With his Devil gene seemingly in remission and his soul protected by his own power, Jin began the unenviable and incredible task of rebuilding the world from the terrible state he put it in. It was so overwhelming that he needed assistance from G Corporation and Rochefort Industries, resulting in the merge of both companies and the birth of Kazama G Incorporated. Fortunately for Jin, Asuka and Xiaoyu decided to stay beside him to help keep him stable.

Four years later, the world was in a much better place, maybe even better than it was before. As the world around prospered, the company also prospered. Jin's life also went on an upswing afterward. He reconnected with the memory of his mother through Asuka. Lee Chaolan, his Co-CEO because of the merge with G Corporation, became something of a father figure. As for Xiaoyu… the relationship between the two of them grew, and, two years in, they got married. Also for the first time in a long time, Jin was actually … happy.

Recently, Jin finally managed to expel the Devil from his body, and it was discovered that Xiaoyu was pregnant, with twins no less. This was to be a very good time for him… but, as also always seems to be a case, it was never that simple. The pseudo-exorcism Jin performed on himself triggered a war within his body between the power he got from Azazel and the power of the Kazama, a war that is tearing him apart. Eventually, he found out the downfall of his body was certain; _he was going to die_ very soon, leaving behind everything and everyone he cared about including his son and daughter, who would never see him.

Not willing to leave anyone unprotected, Jin set up the tournament, his last, to finally deal with Kazuya and Heihachi…

----

_**Payment for Pardons **_

Jin was trying to take in the marvelous and picturesque setting of his setting, but he just couldn't. Every time he tried, his cough flared up inside him, almost like a reminder. The cold was not good for his 'condition' at all. All it did was making him cough, which scraped his throat. The chilling wind stung against his skin, and his cough felt like sharp needles raking against the inside of his chest. Additionally, he wasn't wearing his sweat suit, although he wishes he was. It was a shame because the venue really was beautiful.

Jin was standing in the 'Winter Wonderland' stage, a large ring set in the middle of an ice rink. A light snow fell serenely onto the already snow-blanketed ground. On one end, one could see the nearby ski resort and lodge with skiers and snowboarders actually riding down the hill toward the ring. On the other end sat a set of railroad tracks with large snow-covered pine trees standing behind them. Just then, a loud train whistle blared into Jin's ears as the mammoth transport came into sight, the rumbling sound of the train growing louder and louder as it rolled up, and a second whistle signaled its destination as it came to a screeching halt close to the area.

Immediately, a gigantic crowd of people flooded of the metal vehicle and quickly surrounded the outer rink. The mass of people started reacting as fans do when they saw Jin, shouting, cheering and taking pictures including several people with cameras spread throughout the crowd. Right behind them was Detective Lei Wulong, Jin's opponent, wearing a blue Kung Fu shirt with Chinese designs over it, black pants and shoes. Upon seeing Lei as he made his way to the ring, the crowd started cheering even louder than before.

The announcer's quickly blared into the area to the excitement of the crowd, "_Lei Wulong, Jin Kazama, get ready for the next battle!"_

"Jin Kazama… I was hoping to find you." Lei said as he walked onto the ring.

Uncertain of Lei's intention, Jin hesitantly replied, "Detective Wulong… It's _nice _to see you again … isn't it?"

"Not really," Lei plainly replied, going on to further explain, "I took a lot of grief for how I dealt with you last time. They almost took my job.

"I would imagine…" Jin said, reacting to the revelation with understanding, "But I do apologize for all the trouble I put you through. You weren't … fired, were you?"

Lei explained, "Fortunately, no. After I explained and they saw your effort, my superiors decided to let me stay on the force."

Slightly relieved by that news, Jin said, "That's good to hear."

Lei quickly continued, "Still I almost lost my badge because of you. Don't expect it to be that easy this time."

"I would hope not, for the audience's sake at least…" Jin returned. Suddenly, Jin's mind trickled to something he had in the back of his mind, and, deciding not to hold it in, went on to ask, "Detective Wulong, you have a daughter right?"

A little surprised, Lei answered, "Um … yes. How do _you _know about that?"

"You'd be surprised what gets into newspapers these days…" Jin explained before continuing, "But, tell me… What is it like … having a child I mean?"

Lei was quickly caught off-guard, stammering as he tried to come up with the words. Slowly, as he began to piece his response together, the Hong Kong super police detective tried to put the complex situation into words…

Lei spoke haltingly, "Well… Um, let's see… It's a lot of work… It's very tiring… Sometimes, it can even drive you crazy… But, one thing's for sure … _you wouldn't trade it for anything_."

Jin slightly dropped his head as he absorbed what Lei said, saying to himself, "… That's what I thought…"

Lei quickly asked, "Why do you ask?"

Jin, breaking the lost-in-thought trance, responded, "Oh… no reason. Just curiosity… We better get started; the crowd is getting restless."

Lei looked around briefly before adding, "You're right. Let's go!"

Finally, both men got into fighting stance.

The announcer's voice rang out over the snow-covered crowd, "_Round 1! Fight!" _

At first, Jin and Lei were even as they started slowly. Lei began maneuvering around as he does, careful to keep Jin at mid-range. Jin, careful not to give the elusive super police officer any opening, played it safe, sticking to his safe pokes and attacks. Fortunately, that didn't last very long. After some pensive tactics from the fighters, a particularly stiff blow from one of them caused the intensity to quickly ramp up and each fighter to start attacking fiercely against each other.

Primarily, as the intensity promoted, Lei fought from his standing position, but there was one problem: his style wasn't suited for that application, and Jin's was. It didn't help the mismatch that Jin was vastly more powerful. Even Jin's simple pokes like 'Knee Popper to Sidekick', 'Thrust to Roundhouse', and 'Switch Blade' would cause heaps of damage. Soon, Jin got the upper hand. The reigning king dodged a kick, and grabbed his opponent by the chin as he wrenched his arm backward. He then swung Lei into the air, and finally slammed him head-first into the ground, ending the round with a 'Tidal Wave' throw.

The announcer's voice then blasted through the snow, "_Jin wins!_"

Although Lei was the one getting up off the ground, Jin was the one feeling the effects. Slowly, he began to feel his chest starting to collapse, sensing a coughing seizure coming on, and he desperately did the best he could to stifle the cough inside of himself with some success. Then, just as the fit halted, an entirely new symptom revealed itself. All of a sudden, Jin felt lightheaded, and a spell of dizziness came upon him, the colors of Lei and the crowd starting to blur together with the white of the snow all around. Jin quickly tried to shake it off … literally; he closed his eyes as he shook his head back into focus.

"Your skills are better than I expected … and I expected the best." Lei complimented.

"Thanks." Jin replied.

Lei quickly added, "Still, don't expect me to just lie down… There's still plenty of fight to go."

Jin let out a soft groan when he heard that. In truth, if his condition kept up, Jin wasn't sure if he could survive much more fighting.

The announcer's voice again resonated to the crowd as both men got back in to position, "_Round 2! Fight!" _

This time, Lei went back to what he was good at, and began operating out his many stance including 'Tiger' , 'Panther', 'Snake', 'Crane', and especially his 'Drunken Master Walk'. As could be expected, Jin was forced off-center by this, and was jolted off rhythm by Lei's constant shifting. As if the movement itself wasn't enough, the return of his blurred vision didn't help the situation much. Lei's 'Drunken Master Walk' was particularly difficult to deal with; Jin's skewed perspective only added effect to Lei's dazed motion, and Jin was also turned back by the inherent parrying properties of the stance. After some frustration, Jin just stopped trying to follow Lei's movement … and that's when Jin saw it.

Jin realized the hole in the strategy: The super police detective could move, shift, avoid, and dodge all day, but he still needed to attack to win. This left Jin with one clear way to proceed and win. Taking this cue, Jin sat back and let Lei come to him, allowing Lei to move around and reacting when he got close. Jin mostly used his parry and 'Mental Alertness' stance, countering Lei's attack while laying on the damage. Soon, Jin countered a low four-kick combination from Lei, a 'Lift-up Cannon', with a low sweep transitioned into a falling wheel kick, a 'Low Lunging Roundhouse Kick to Spinning Flare Kick'. As if Jin had forgotten, the drastic change of direction that the move required only made Jin dizzier, causing him to stager as he got up.

With the loud cheers of the audience mixed in, the announcer's voice blasted through the snow-covered venue, "_Jin Kazama wins! Please proceed to the next round!"_

Jin approached the defeated super police detective, and offered his hand as a sign of respect.

"Detective Wulong, if you don't mind…" Jin stated, "I don't think your goal was to fight me… Just why are you in this tournament?"

As Lei got up with Jin's help, the Hong Kong super police detective revealed, "I'm not at liberty to discuss open investigations… but, at the heart of it, you're right; I'm not after you… My police partner is missing, and my daughter's mother was murdered. I can't help but think they're connected, so … I'm trying to find who's responsible."

Jin sympathetically offered, "I'm sorry for your loss; it sounds very personal… Listen, since I gave you so much trouble before … allow me to make it up to you... I will help you with your investigation anyway I can."

Understandably surprised by the offer, Lei replied rather resolutely, "Uh … thank you. But I'm afraid I'll have to pass."

Insisting, Jin continued, "Are you sure/ I have access to many ways of getting information. It could really help you find who did this?"

Lei again responded, "Like you said, it's very personal for me… I must solve this myself, on my own."

This resonated with Jin. Lei's motivation was much like Jin's, much like the motivation for the tournament itself. Instantly, Jin understood and didn't push any further.

Lei, though he had to turn it down, acknowledged the offer, "Thank you nevertheless. That's very noble of you to assist m, Mr. Kazama."

"Please; Jin is fine," Jin also insisted.

"Okay… Jin." Lei replied, "I have to go; I have a lot more investigating to do."

Jin offered his support, saying, "Good luck, Detective. I hope you find who you're looking for."

Both gave each other a bow of respect from one martial artist to another, and Lei took his leave, the crowd cheering him for a battle well-fought. Soon after, Jin started to leave as well when his cough once again rose in his chest. Again, cheers were given to Jin, less cheers but cheers nonetheless. Unfortunately, his returning cough drowned them out.

-----

In transition, Jin only got worse. As his adrenaline dropped so did his condition. His cough became persistent… His vision grew very blurry, almost gray… His equilibrium got so bad that he openly staggered down the hall, and had to lean against the wall to brace himself… Soon, it became too much at one time… THUD! Jin collapsed to the ground.

A passing tournament aide saw him lying practically motionless, and quickly ran up to him, "Kazama-sama! Kazama-sama!!!"

Frantically trying to help Jin, the staff member patted Jin on the back, and shook him in attempt to stop the fit. Eventually, with the aid of the staff member, Jin started to recover. His cough diminished until it disappeared. Jin's vision soon came back into focus. Finally, the fit subsides even though the sting pain in his chest lingered still. The episode now passed, Jin rose back to his feet.

Still worried, the aide asked with concern, "Kazama-sama, are you alright, sir?"

Jin shakily answered, "Yes… Yes; I'm fine."

The aide then asked with still-heavy concern, "Are you sure, sir? You don't look very well… Maybe it's best you not continue?"

"No!" Jin adamantly protested, "No. I have to continue… I'll be fine… Just take me to my next match please."

Hesitantly, the aide conceded, "… As you wish, sir."

As he was lead further into transition, Jin couldn't help but wonder about what had just happened to him. Why was this even happening now? What was that painful episode anyway? It was much worse than anything before … much _much _worse. In fact, for a moment … he was afraid he was going to…

----

_**Present Suffering**_

Jin's present placement seemed to be exactly what he needed. He was standing in the 'Hidden Retreat', a large field with a flock of sheep peacefully strolling all about somewhere in Switzerland. A forest rested on one end. On the horizon, there sat a large snow-capped mountain on the opposite end. Large hills with houses on them were lining the sides of the field. The cool breeze and the fresh air that filled this serene place were actually quite beneficial and almost therapeutic for Jin, his cough ceased and the pain in his body significantly lessened.

After a while, Jin's opponent arrived, his arms folded behind his back. He was a very familiar older Chinese man with a prominent white beard and a bald head under his hat, wearing a decorated Kung Fu outfit.

Suddenly, the announcer's voice boomed through the crisp air, "_Wang Jinrei, Jin Kazama, get ready for the next battle!"_

Jin respectfully bowed to his elder as he said, "Jinrei-sensei (_Master Jinrei)_, it's an honor to face you again."

Wang let out a sigh and said in an almost disappointed tone, "I wish I could say the same…"

Jin was quickly caught off-guard by Wang's hostility. He wasn't expecting, but he realized he should have and that he couldn't blame Wang for it either. With no other recourse to take, Jin merely kept his head bowed out of respect.

"I understand…" Jin said slowly and humbly.

Wang then continued in an oddly matter-of-fact tone, "Do you, young one? You have committed many crimes against nature. You have reaped much ruin and suffering upon the world. Jin Kazama, you have brought much disrespect and shame to your family not to mention my friend, your great-grandfather's company."

Jin contritely replied, "I acknowledge my crimes, sensei, and I take full responsibility for them. If it matters, I have done everything in my power to restore the world and atone for my actions…"

Wang quickly interrupted, retorting, "The last time we fought, I lost due to my complacency and indifference. It is a decision I regret to this day… I assure you it will not happen again." Wang went into his fighting stance and concluded, "Lift your head, and prepare yourself."

Jin felt his heart sink within him as he was reminded, even after all this time. Slowly, he lifted his head and assumed his fighting stance.

The announcer's voice blasted into the hills, "_Round 1! Fight!" _

From the start, Jin and Wang's battle was a power struggle, a mainly power vs. power conflict. The round was a series of hits and counter hits, and a back-and-forth showcase of juggles. Jin however is the more powerful of the two, which had a profound impact on the match. Because of this advantage, Jin did more damage with his juggles, and the gap between their health slowly got bigger and bigger, making it very difficult for Wang to keep up. Jin eventually parried one of Wang's strongest attacks: Wang rushed forward with a dashing straight fist, a 'Heavy Power Punch'. Jin however swatted the blow away, leaving Wang wide open, and responded with a fast punch to his gut, a 'Suigetsu Strike'.

Without delay, the announcer's voice resonated through the area, "_Jin wins!"_

As Wang got up, he knew something had to change. Jin was much stronger than he was at the fifth tournament, stronger than ever. He had just brushed aside one of Wang's most powerful strikes with minimal effort, like it was nothing. Obviously, trying to go blow-for-blow with Jin was a lost cause. A different approach was definitely needed. Finally, both men got back into fighting stance.

The announcer's voice once again echoed through the venue, "_Round 2! Fight!"_

Wang fared a much better time as he fought 'around' Jin. He liberally used his 'Neutralizer' parry to countering Jin attacks. He also made good use of his vast array of throws including 'Body Slam', 'Headlock Toss', and 'Waning Moon', often adding on with mix-ups for more damage. Jin was reeling, and finding it hard to combat Wang's defense. In his desperation, Jin decided to go for broke, and try something drastic, employing a still-experimental strategy Jin was saving or later rounds.

Before he was ready but still as he needed to, Jin unveiled a different set of moves: his recently-relearned, newly-reworked 'Laser' strings. Jin's plan worked wonderfully, and Wang wasn't ready to face this onslaught. The strings themselves were very good mix-ups and hard-hitting. As the first two hits were identical, it was very hard to predict the end, and each end hit clean and powerfully. Jin's 'Laser' repertoire included his old strings like 'Laser Cannon', 'Laser Scraper', and 'Laser Annihilator', and several new ones like 'Laser Slasher', a string ending with a Right Roundhouse Kick, 'Darkness Purge', a string that inverted the first two hits and ended with a Left Roundhouse Punch to the side, and 'Laser Exorcisor', a string that ended with Jin's signature Right Roundhouse Punch. Wang, in accordance with strategy, found it very hard to parry Jin's offensive, and was forced to absorb Jin's shots.

It wasn't long before the confusing yet potent attack came in handy for Jin. In the middle of a string, a 'Laser Cannon', Jin canceled the string, dashed forward, and grabbed Wang. The next moment, Jin peppered the Xing Yi master with several shots and ended the multi-hitting grapple with a stiff kick right to the temple. All Wang could do was crumble to the ground underneath the tremendous blow.

Finally, the announcer's voice reverberated into the hills, "_Jin Kazama wins! Pleas proceed to the next round!"_

Jin gave the master a martial artist's bow, and rushed over to help him up.

Jin said with remorse, "Sensei, I know I have disgraced myself and my family… I am truly sorry for what I've done…"

Wang again interrupted, saying cordially, "There is no need to apologize. You have more than redeemed yourself with your actions over these past years."

Thoroughly confused, Jin stammered out, "I don't understand… What was… ?"

Wang again said in a genial speech, "Just a test of your fighting spirit … and my own… I'm not sure what happened to you, but, ever since the conclusion of the last tournament, you have carried yourself with repentance, honor, and humility… It is obvious you have changed , and thus have earned your redemption not just from myself but the world as well."

"Thank you, Sensei…" Jin said with a slight smile, "That means a lot."

Wang responded with a smile, "It also helps that you're my grandson-in-law."

Jin vaguely remembered that fact, the tidbit of knowledge having slipped his mind in the intensity of the moment.

"Oh… Right." Jin pushed with slight mortification over his momentary forgetfulness.

His smile still prominent, Wang continued, "Yes, I'm very pleased with how well you've taken care of my granddaughter. She never stops speaking good things about you… She feels very passionately for you."

Jin looked away as he said with the tiniest hint of sadness he couldn't hold in, "I care about her a lot too. She's the reason I set up this tournament."

Wang continued, voicing his support, "Nevertheless, if she believes in you so adamantly, I believe I can as well."

"Again, I am honored … Wang-sama." Jin replied with a smile, "I must go to my next match now; take care."

In what would have been a pleasant end to the match, Jin turned and began to leave. However, a simple moment later, Jin's condition haunted him once more … with a vengeance. It started slowly, essentially creeping up on Jin and causing him to come to a stop, and then erupted inside of Jin's chest. An excruciating, hacking cough grasped Jin's lungs, stealing his air and collapsing his chest in on itself. Jin desperately clutched his chest in pain, his covering his mouth doing nothing to stop the vicious episode. Finally, he collapsed to his knees as the cough only got worse.

Wang, having seen all of this and greatly concerned, called out, "Jin-san?! Jin-san?!?! What's wrong, son?"

After a few more moments of furious upheaval, the cough slowly tapered off , but Jin's health was ravaged nonetheless. Jin remained doubled over n pain, heavily gasping, trying to get air. His body trembled after the violent fit. His throat was a mess, rendered raw by the brutal hacking. Almost as a final resolution, Jin spit out to copious amount of red liquid filling his mouth onto the green grass. Quickly, Wang rushed over and helped Jin slowly rise to his feet.

Wang inquired with apprehension, "That was ghastly… Are you alright, Jin-san?"

Jin weakly responded, "Yes… I'm fine."

"You did not sound fine a moment ago…" Wang retorted, "Are you sure you are well?"

Trying to brush off the incident, Jin said, "Really, Wang-sama, it's nothing… I must keep going."

Slowly, Jin continued on his way. As he watched his grandson-in-law leave, Wang slowly trickled his attention down to the ground … and let out a quiet gasp at a troubling sight. His eyes had locked on a crimson puddle on the ground, only made more vivid and disturbing by the surrounding green grass. Immediately, Wang knew where it came from.

As Wang raised his focus back to the still-departing Jin, the Xing Yi master spoke silently to himself, "It is as you said, Jinpachi, my old friend… The young ones are always the ones who suffer…"

End Chapter

**Next Time: **_"Like I said … you have __no__idea__ who I am!"_

_**A/N: **_**There we have it. I hope you enjoyed it. As stated above, this is the last character campaign, so we'll get down to the converging storylines with the next chapter. Again, sorry it took so long. I hope you liked it, and that you come back. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review. **


	11. The Quarterfinals part 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_** Hello, there. I'm glad you're here to read my fic, and I hope you like it. Well, all the characters are in place, and the storylines are set to converge. I think you'll be surprised by what takes place in this round, so let's get to it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7: A Final Tragedy for the Finest Future

The Quarterfinals: Unforeseeable Results part 1

Before the start of the round, the announcement goes out:

_Ladies and Gentlemen, the end is near. The war has been grueling, the battles harsh, but there's still plenty of fighting left to be done. The field of many has been reduced to a few, and the strongest have emerged as we are down to pour final 8 competitors! It's been a long time coming, and there have been spectacular fights along the way, but you haven't seen anything yet! The arenas are ready and the lights are on bright! It doesn't get any more intense or better than this! Ladies and Gentlemen, the fight card is set, so I hope you're prepared! Here is your final tournament bracket: _

**Miharu Hirano **v. **Lee Chaolan **

And

**Lars Alexandersson **v.** Heihachi Mishima**

**Asuka Kazama **v. **Kazuya Mishima **

And

**Jin Kazama **v. **Hwoarang**

------------------------------------

_**Dark Horse **_

The air was still clean and cold, the ground was still damp, and the fresh rain scent still lingered, all evidence of the rainstorm that had just past. Nevertheless, the crowd was large and raucous, shouting and screaming with elation, underneath the beautiful sight of the rapidly-darkening twilight sky. The excitement was inevitable as this was the first time the tournament had visited the city since using it as Xiaoyu's stage in the third tournament. This, the 'City Center' stage, was the large square of a Japanese city. The buildings with bright signs and large windows surrounded it, and the titanic crowd sat at its perimeter with floodlights illuminated the area. In the middle, Lee and Miharu came walking in from the different sides.

The announcer's voice quickly blasted through the area, "_Miharu Hirano, Lee Chaolan, get ready for the next battle!"_

Miharu grew anxious as the crowd grew louder, and repeated Xiaoyu's advice to herself, "Just … remain calm. Focus on the fight. One step at a time… One step at a time…"

Immediately recognizing the Japanese girl's lithe frame and red hair, Lee said, "Ah! Miharu-chan! So you're my opponent."

Miharu, surprised to see the Co-CEO as her adversary, stammered, "L-Lee-sama?! This is a … surprise."

Lee simply complimented, "It's not for me… I've seen some of your matches… and I'm very impressed."

Miharu, understandably flattered, felt the blood rush to her face as she started to blush, saying, "Thank you… I just want to make Xiao-chan proud."

Lee inquired as the question came to mind, "So you have… By the way, how is the expectant mother?"

"She's doing great; just as excited as ever actually." Miharu quickly responded with a smile before moving forward with a concern voiced to her, "But there is something… She said she's been trying to get in touch with Jin-kun, but he doesn't seem to have his phone… You haven't heard from him… have you, Lee-sama?"

Thinking it over, Lee answered, "Actually … no; I haven't. I haven't spoken to Jin-san since the start of the tournament."

"Oh…" Miharu responded with some disappointment, and entreated, "Well, if you hear from him, please let him know Xiao-chan wants to talk to him… She's starting to get worried."

"I'll do that…" Lee said with a nod, "In the meantime, let's get started, shall we?"

Miharu offered a hesitant nod in response. In some ways, she was still shaking within herself with uncertainty; after all, she was about to face a tournament veteran, a rather unenviable task considering Lee's fighting reputation. The two fighters bowed to each other in respect and observance of the match about to take place. Miharu then took her fighting stance.

As he took his fighting stance, Lee requested of his young challenger, "Don't hold back now. I want to see just what Xiaoyu-chan has taught you."

Without delay, the announcer's voice boomed into the area to the cheers of the audience, "_Round 1! Fight!" _

As soon as the announcement went out, Lee came out rushing, throwing out string after string and kicking heavily, with combos such as 'Shredder Kick', his 'Shin Kick' mix-ups, and his 'Laser Edge' mix-ups. Miharu quickly catches him however with a wrinkle Lee didn't know about, one that he never saw Xiaoyu use. She again masterfully utilized her stance parries, techniques of Miharu's own creation, countermeasures out of the many stances her style uses. Needless to say, Lee was completely caught off-guard, and surprised by the vast departure from Xiaoyu's more offensive approach. He just couldn't break through as he was cut off at every turn by Miharu's defense.

Miharu dropped down into 'Phoenix' stance, ready to act. Lee quickly moved to knocked her out … when he hesitated, a brief stutter in his advance. The previous counter out of Miharu's 'Phoenix' instantly popped in his mind, and for good reason. That pause was all she needed. Miharu immediately took advantage, launched him with a rising forearm strike, a 'Wave Crest Power', and slammed him down with two crossing palm strikes, an 'X Marks the Spot'.

The announcer's voice resonated through the city square, "_Miharu wins!"_

As Lee rose to his feet, Miharu retained her fighting stance. In truth, far from the usual reason, Miharu was really just trying to calm herself down. However, she unknowingly worked against herself as the rush of the battle and the crowd gripped her, her racing heart and flowing adrenaline not helping her at all. Everything was starting to get to her, and she starting wondering. Was this really happening? Did she even dare believe it? Was it even possible? Could she actually do it? Could she actually win?! Lee gave her a smile and a nod, acknowledgement of a well-fought round, and get back into his fighting stance.

The announcer's voice echoed again in the area, "_Round 2! Fight!"_

This obviously wasn't Lee's first time around, and he knew how to respond. He recognized 'Phoenix' stance as the style's essential component, and he knew he had to counter it. Having learned how to ahead of time, Lee used his vertical attacks to negate 'Phoenix' including 'Spin Kick Somersault', 'Silver Heel', and a new attack, a high impact front flip called 'Feather Landing'. Finally, he had broken through Miharu's defense. With the pressure on, Lee knocked her out of guard with moves such as 'Scatter Kick Throw', 'Mist Trap Throw', and 'Mist Illusion', and, with her open, easily launched her. The lack of walls in the fighting area hurts Lee's pressure game, but he was still a 'Ringmaster', able to juggle his opponents for days.

Eventually, Lee knocked Miharu to her knees with a turning, downward punch, a 'Pirouette Punch', and, as she got up, knocked her back with a flying spin kick, a 'Silver Sting'.

The announcer's voice reverberated through the crowd, "_Perfect! Lee wins!"_

Well, so much for that… That was the thought ran over and over in Miharu's mind as she was slow to rise to her feet. Lee could help but notices to discouragement on her face…

"Don't give up just yet." Lee said in an encouraging tone.

Surprised by the gesture, Miharu quickly looked up at him as she stammered, "Wha… What?!"

Lee continued to encourage her, insisting, "Don't quit on me just yet. Just calm down and keep fighting; you're doing fine. There's plenty of fight left, so … don't give in now."

Miharu froze in her position as she absorbed Lee's words. Eventually, she shed a slight smile as she rose to her feet. Both fighters once again assumed fighting posture.

Again, the announcer's voice exploded through the area, "_Final Round! Fight!"_

Miharu again caught Lee off-guard from the outset. Taking a cue from Lee's adaptability, Miharu shifted her focus, and reverted back to Xiaoyu's approach with 'stancing' around and the unpredictable offense. Lee was not expecting that and was caught as he trying to keep up. However, Lee soon recognized Xiaoyu's style and closed the gap by matching her offense with his own. The match was there was like the pulling of the tides, completely back-and-forth, and push-and-pull. It was truly spirited effort from both sides as they traded moves and damage. Meanwhile, the crowd's excitement and noise slowly rose until Miharu's and Lee's kiais couldn't even be heard.

Miharu switched over into 'Rain Dance', a seeming disadvantage. Lee advanced with a 'Triple Fang'… and that's when Miharu had the opportunity to dance with what brought her, and win the way she had from the start. Just as Lee's last punch came out, Miharu spun through it, hitting him behind the head, and quickly snapped him backward onto the back of his head, catching him with a counter 'Reverse Jade'.

To the applause and cheers of crowd, the announcer's voice rang out through the city square, "_Miharu Hirano wins! Please proceed to the next round!"_

Miharu quickly helped Lee to his feet.

As he rubbed the back of his head, Lee congratulated the young challenger, "Your training's paid off. The day is yours; well done."

Miharu humbly and graciously accepted his complement, saying, "Thank you … and thank you for what you said, Lee-sama."

The two fighters bowed to each other once again, with Miharu giving it and Lee returning it.

As they both rose, Lee finally offered, "My pleasure… Good luck in the next round."

With that, Lee turned and took his leave. Miharu was just frozen in place where she was, simply soaking up the moment. The crowd was cheering loudly, quite a few chanting her name. She was victorious, overjoyed, and overwhelmed by the tremendous weight of what she had just pulled off. She was simply ecstatic, and she wanted to express it; she felt like jumping for joy … but that doesn't mean she could. She was utterly exhausted. Soon, the inevitable call came and she answered.

Just as ecstatic if not more so, Xiaoyu exclaimed over the phone, "_Congratulations, Miharu-chan!!! You did it!"_

Miharu replied with a smile, "Thanks, Xiao-chan."

"_Now, just one more match and…_" Xiaoyu exclaimed before wondering aloud, "_Sa, did Lee-sama say anything about Jin-kun?" _

Miharu replied with slight disappointment, "No… I'm afraid he hasn't heard from Jin-kun either."

Xiaoyu expressed with some dissatisfaction, "_Oh… Well, I guess I'll just have to meet him at the finals then…"_

-----------

On the way to his limo, Lee, with two tournament staffers flanking him, got a phone call.

Seeing who it was, Lee answered, "Jin-san?! … Yes, my offer still stands… A message? To who? … What?! Are you sure? … Well … if you think it's best … Alright, I'm on my way."

With that, Lee ended the call, and immediately turned his attention to the two staffers.

Lee then ordered, "I need to get to the harbor… I have an assignment for you two…"

-------------

_**Raising a Storm **_

A dreadful rainfall hovered over the fighting, drenching the venue in an almost ominous torrential downpour, and the sky was filled with the cracking sounds of thunder and the flickering flashes of lightning. The stage, the 'Ancient Temple', was set on the roof of, appropriately enough, an ancient Japanese temple with a pagoda-style eaves surrounding the edges, the surface being flat instead of the traditional pointed style. Soon, Lars and Heihachi walked onto the fighting ring, both almost oblivious to the rain. Oddly, the rain actually seemed to fall around them rather than on them, almost as if the water was repelled.

The announcer's voice suddenly blasted through the area, "_Lars Alexandersson, Heihachi Mishima, get ready for the next battle!"_

Without a single delay, Lars got right into fighting stance.

Crossing his arms, Heihachi inquired, "Why so eager, boy?! We'll get to your beating in due time."

Lars snapped back with hostility, "I have been waiting for this … for a long time."

Heihachi grew a smug smile, and observed conceitedly, "Hmm… Eager to fight the best in the world I see."

"No…" Lars quickly replied, "I'm not trying to fight _Jin Kazama_."

Incensed by that statement, Heihachi let out a growl. Such _audacity_ didn't sit well with the Mishima-ryu master as one could imagine.

Lars continued, "No, my reasons for wanting to fight **you** are entirely different."

Heihachi expressed rather emphatically, "How soon you forget … who the one who made you is. I'm the one who sought you out of a crowd of others. I'm the one who personally recruit you. I'm the one gave your rank…"

Lars interrupted, revealing, "You forgot as well, Heihachi… You've forgotten just why you had to recruit me at all. I took the liberty of doing a background check to see why Tekken Force was so out of sorts... It was because of you … when you released Toshin, the fighting god… Yes, I know about that. I've known from the start, and I've been running the Tekken Force in spite of you, not because of you.

Heihachi responded with a snarl, "I would tell you to keep your nose in your own business… but it seems you know too much already."

"I know one thing for sure…" Lars continued, "I've seen both your campaign and Jin Kazama's, and, from what I've seen, he seems to actually want to improve the world. You, on the contrary, had the world in your hands only to use the access for you own ends… My loyalty is to the men and women of the Tekken Force … and that means my loyalty is to Jin Kazama."

Heihachi threw his arms down, garnering a large amount of electricity surging through the air, and said, "You sound very adamant about this… and confident too. Well then, if that's truly where your loyalty lies… Then, just like them, you will face your day of reckoning right now!!!"

As Heihachi went into his fighting stance, the announcer's voice blasted into the area, "_Round 1! Fight!"_

Early and often, Heihachi saw and remembered just why he recruited Lars … and why Lars is so feared and respected. Most evidently, Lars was a unique blend of speed and power, not to mention the Tekken Force Captain was particularly motivated and spirited for the battle, and his attacks were comparable to the slicing and slashing of a sword. Something that Heihachi took particular note was Lars' incredible jumping ability, with several moves had Lars' jumping well above Heihachi's head.

Even with all that, there was something … eerily similar about Lars's style. After he knocked Heihachi to the ground, Lars followed with a very 'Geta'-like stomp… There was a double palm thrust Lars used that really resembled 'Demon Executioner'… When Heihachi slammed him with a headbutt, Lars grabbed him and gave him a headbutt in return… The most telling thing was this white lightning coming off of Lars that felt, looked, and tasted … very familiar.

Heihachi eventually surprised Lars with a sideways arm strike, a 'Demon's Wings', sending Lars rolling sideways. As the Tekken Force Captain tried to recover, Heihachi slowly approached him, slightly dropping his guard … a crucial mistake. Lars sprang to his feet with blinding speed just as Heihachi came close, and forcefully grabbed him by the throat…

"SHINU!!"

The next moment, Lars wrenched Heihachi's neck while giving him a straight shot of white electricity. Fortunately, the surprise and potency of the attack was enough to stun his opponent…

The announcer's voice boomed through the rain, "_Lars wins!"_

Heihachi quickly shook off the haze in his mind, and jumped back up. The next moment, electricity furiously cracked and surged around his body, only made more prominent and enraged by the rain.

Heihachi harshly scowled, "You're talented, but it will do you no good… Don't you know who I am?!"

Lars fiercely retorted, "I know exactly who you are…"

Lars also responded to Heihachi's showcase, having an outpour of his own and causing electricity to gathering around his body as well. In passing, Heihachi noticed that the lightning that surrounded them was very similar, almost identical.

Lars intensely concluded, "… But you have no idea _who I am_!"

As the both men got back into fighting stance, the announcer's voice resonated through the storm, "_Round 2! Fight!"_

Lars went right back on the attack, slashing with his hands and his movement. It didn't take long for Heihachi to get aggravated. He couldn't let this overzealous kid get the best of him. He had to teach him a lesson, show him what Mishima-ryu was really made of. Acting quickly, Heihachi sidestepped to avoid an incoming attack, and countered with a swift chop to the side, a 'Kidney Smasher'. The move was not very damaging at all, more of a stall than anything. It didn't stall for very long at that, not long … but enough, enough to unload.

A moment later, Heihachi began to violently throw out combinations, pouring all the power he could into each shot. Again, Lars found himself in a storm of attacks, and again he was forced to go through it. The Tekken Force Captain had weathered many people's storms before, but none as powerful or as brutal as Heihachi's; Lars never had to face one quite like this. Using the momentum from his tear, Heihachi cancelled after the first hit of his 'Demon's Lair' into a 'Demon Uppercut'. As Lars flew upward, Heihachi jumped up, caught him in mid-air, and slammed him with a 'Jumping Powerbomb', folding Lars up like an accordion.

The announcer's voice erupted onto the roof, "_Heihachi wins!" _

Lars held his ribs as he sat up, trying to regain himself.

Heihachi confidently exclaimed to him, "Give up now, and I'll have mercy on you. You're not in my league, boy."

Lars paused for a moment, and then slowly laid back down on his back. Could it be? Was this a … forfeit? A moment later, Lars defiantly kipped up into his fighting stance.

"Very well," Heihachi said in resolution, "You've sealed your grave."

As Heihachi went into his fighting stance, the announcer's voice once more resonated through the area, "_Final Round! Fight!_"

Much like Lars before, Heihachi picked up where he left off, beginning to rampage all over again. Lars, as much as for survival than anything else, used his 'riot control' strategy, which worked well in Lars' previous opponent… It didn't do much to slow down Heihachi though. The Tekken Force Captain was able to get his shots in, but he took a massive beating in the process. Nevertheless, Lars' determination and heart keeps him in it. Every time Heihachi would knock him down, every time it looked like the match was over, Lars would reach down deep within himself, and force himself to his feet, pushing all the pain aside.

Eventually, Heihachi grabbed Lars for a 'Headbutt Carnival', and slammed his own head into Lars' … only he didn't release him after the strike. Heihachi then sadistically slammed his head into Lars again … and then again… and again until the beating became steady. Over and over, Heihachi pounded Lars' head with one strike after another. Finally, when the barrage stopped, Heihachi lifted Lars up over his head for a final blow, but he hesitated and took a long look at the roof's edge a few yards away.

"This is over," Heihachi ominously stated, "You've breathed your last breath."

At that moment, Lars felt one of the pockets on his vest give away, another casualty of the onslaught. Immediately, Lars dropped one hand from around Heihachi's arm, and held onto the contents that fell out. This shift of movement did not go unnoticed by the Mishima-ryu master. Heihachi, more out of instinct than actual interest, grabbed it out of Lars' hand, and got a surprise when he saw what it was: a picture of a younger Heihachi and a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes.

"What is this…?" Heihachi asked before saying forcefully when Lars didn't answer, "I said what is this?!"

Lars divulged, "Just like I said, you don't remember… You don't remember that day… Some 28 years ago, a few years before the first tournament, you spent a day in Sweden with a woman you met named Astrid. Her last name was different then, but eventually she received a different one: Alexandersson… Astrid is _my mother_, and, nine months after her night with you… **I was born**.

Heihachi absently dropped Lars, who instantly fell to his knees, in utter shock.

Lars continued, "Like I said… you have no idea who I am!"

Trying to absorb all of this, Heihachi could force out in a stunned tone as he stared at the photo, "What???"

Acting quickly upon the opportunity, Lars sprung him into the air in a high-arching front flip, seeming to fly in slow motion, and grabbed Heihachi by the head on the way up in a feat of great awareness and skill… The Tekken Force Captain lifted Heihachi completely off the ground, and carried him high into the air as he rolled through… With both in the air, again the world seemed to go into slow motion as they began to descend until Lars slammed Heihachi into the ground head-first. A huge tremor of electricity erupts upward around them from the point of impact.

Lars fell back to his knees immediately afterward; Heihachi however remained prone. In truth, he was lying still more from shock than pain, though there was a lot of it as well. The entire match flashed before the Mishima-ryu master's eyes. There were all the signs; the stomp, the palm explosion, and the electricity. Heihachi had missed it all. How could he have missed it?

Breathing heavily, Lars revealed further, "I found out that you threw your son into a volcano… and I was there when you shot Jin Kazama, your own grandson, in the head… I thought you'd abandoned my mother and I, but she was really protecting me from you… **That's** what this is, and **now** this is over."

Finally, the announcer's voice blasted over the frantic thunder and lightning, "_Lars Alexandersson wins! Please proceed to the next round!"_

Lars quickly departed after the announcement. After a while, the realization of what had just happened slapped Heihachi right in the face. Immediately, he shot up as it hit him, and remembered what had taken place while he was in shock. Heihachi then stared back at the photo, and started to shake with anger until he ripped up the photo into tiny pieces. He let out a furious roar and an outburst of power so strong it shook the building.

-----------

Later on, while in transition, Lars, in obvious discomfort, slowly followed a tournament aide. Soon, his pain got to him enough that he collapsed to one knee.

Rushing over and helping him up, the aide asked with concern, "Mr. Alexandersson, are you alright, sir?"

Lars replied, "Yes… but unfortunately, my run in the tournament is finished. I've already informed the match supervisors… I can't compete any further; I'm done."

Just then, Lars got a phone call. Checking and seeing it was Jin, he quickly picked it up.

Lars answered, "Sir?! … Yes, sir; I have withdrawn from the tournament… Yes, I can… Understood. I'm on my way."

CLICK! The call ended. Lars turned to the aide, who stayed close when the call came in.

"I think I'll still need the transport." Lars said, "I need to get to the harbor right now!"

End of Part 1

**Next Time:**"_How long has it been since the last time we fought… Seems like forever, y'know." _

_**A/N: **_**Well, there you have it. That's part 1; part 2 is on the way. Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed it, and that you come back for the conclusion. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	12. The Quarterfinals part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N:**_** Hey there. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it. Sorry for the delay; I'm back at school. I hope I can finish in time. Here is part 2, and even more surprising results are set to take place, so let's continue, shall we. And here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7: A Final Tragedy for the Finest Future

The Quarterfinals: Unforeseeable Results part 2

_**The Chosen and the Fallen**_

To say that Asuka felt odd would be an understatement. Despite the cold rain coming down around her, her body felt oddly warm like she had been wrapped in a warm blanket moments before. She felt light in rather odd way; it felt like she wasn't really walking, but more like floating. It was apparent to her she was still feeling the effects of what Zafina did to her after their match.

------

"_Tell me again. What exactly are you doing?" Asuka asked with confusion._

_Zafina explained, "I'm going to attempt to draw out the spiritual power that lies within you. It will be a kind of … 'spiritual awakening'."_

_Completely apprehensive about the whole thing, Asuka asked, "Uh… Are you sure about this, Zafina-chan?"_

_Zafina reassured her, "It shouldn't have any negative effects… It must be done!"_

_Still unsure, Asuka continued to question, "I don't understand. What do you mean it must be done?!"_

_Zafina, out of slight frustration, forcefully revealed, "It must be done because, if not, __you will be murdered__ in the next match, and that's not an exaggeration… Now, will you trust me or not?"_

_Asuka could only nod and replied with a stunned, "…Yeah."_

------

Asuka could still hear those words ringing and bouncing around in her head. What happened next … was sort of a mystery. She could barely remember what took place or how it felt. Asuka could remember the echo of Zafina chanting. Then, there was great, brilliant flood of white light. After that … she vaguely remembered Zafina taking her into transition and being escorted to this place. It was all mostly a blur.

Nevertheless, however she got there, Asuka had come to her next match, and her opponent, the already-waiting Kazuya. Both were set to do battle in 'Lightning Storm', a large helipad atop a large building with a satellite dish on one corner, many spotlights around the floor, and an even bigger hi-tech building behind it. A large rainstorm hung high overhead with lightning occasionally striking down on the helipad, and the lights of buildings in the distance shone from all round through the haze of the shower.

The announcer's voice at once rang out, "_Asuka Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, get ready for the next battle!" _

Kazuya said as he turned, "So, it's … you."

Again, Kazuya was taken aback by this girl. The pristine aura that surrounded her earlier was now present shine. The pulsation of power was now a steady emanation. She was practically giving light to the entire area. Suddenly, Kazuya felt pressure build up inside his chest, more specifically on and around his heart. It was as if something was trying to attack and tear into his soul.

Asuka, more as motivation for herself than anything, pointed at Kazuya, and proclaimed, "Kazuya Mishima… You won't get past me; I'll make sure of it!"

"Enough of this…" Kazuya said, fed up with mystery, "Just what is your connection to Jin… Asuka Kazama."

Asuka replied fervently, "Jin-kun's mother is my aunt Jun. Still, he's more of my niisan than anything."

Kazuya suddenly lined everything up in his mind. That explained everything. That's why she was always around Jin, right beside him. That's why she had the headband so reverently tied around her head. That's why the power coming from Asuka felt so familiar. Still, when this power came from … _her_ … it was never so evident, never as vigorous as it was with this girl. Even with this new information and understanding, Kazuya still had no idea how this would affect the match.

"That cursed Kazama power…" Kazuya resolved, "I'll be sure to snuff it out from within Jin."

Riled by being overlooked, Asuka exclaimed, "Hey, hey! You still have to fight me!?"

Kazuya stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "Calm down. I'm planning to start with you. It should be very good practice."

Practically smoking from the ears after that comment, Asuka angrily replied, "Practice?! I'll show you practice!! Come on!"

Asuka, done talking and ready to fight, furiously assumed her fighting stance.

Kazuya dispassionately crossed his arms, and responded coolly, "Hmph. You really are a nuisance … and so eager to run to your destruction. I warned you before… Now, I will send you to be with your ancestors."

With that, Kazuya assumed his fighting stance.

Asuka defiantly retorted, "Keep talking like that, and you won't even make it to Jin-kun."

While she was very confident outwardly, in the back of her mind, she was thinking about just what impact this match would have. Deep down, she knew what this fight meant. All that kept running through her mind was Zafina's words and Jin's. Jin had to finish things with Kazuya; she wasn't sure how Jin was doing at that present time, but, if Zafina's words were true, he wasn't doing very well. That meant one thing for Asuka: At the least, if she couldn't beat Kazuya, she had to at least slow him down. She had made a promise to her cousin, and now, this was her chance to keep it.

The announcer's voice blasted through the area, "_Round 1! Fight!"_

The very first hit from both fighters served almost like a precursor, a kind of foreshadowing for the fight ahead. Right off the bat, Kazuya slammed Asuka with a hooking fist to her gut, an 'Entrails Smash', a hit so full of viciousness and sheer power if made her ribs shake. Before he could come further however, Asuka answered, and landed turning back kick to his chest, a 'Minazuki'. Kazuya quickly rolled through, and stood upright, seemingly unaffected by Asuka's attack until… The pain started small and minimal, but, very quickly, it ratchet all the way up, actually making him stagger a bit. The thing that puzzled Kazuya about was that it was a strange pain. It felt almost as if … she had hit from inside his body.

From there, the match was a virtual chess match as their respective styles were a natural fit for each other. Kazuya was game all about power moves and heavy damage. These moves however had very slow recovery, which gave many whiff and block opportunities to Asuka for punishment. With this offset, the contest was naturally back-and-forth with Kazuya initiating the action and Asuka responding every time she blocked or every time he missed.

But, just because the match was back-and-forth doesn't mean it was even. Over time, Kazuya began to simply overwhelm Asuka. She couldn't keep up, and wasn't able to cause as much damage as she was taking. Kazuya was just too powerful; he was a juggernaut, an absolute powerhouse. The match ended however when Kazuya took Asuka by surprise. Just as she blocked high, Kazuya attacked low and put her down with a 'Spinning Demon to Left Hook'.

The announcer's voice rang out, "_Kazuya wins!"_

"You fight well…" Kazuya exclaimed ominously, "But you've bitten off more than you can chew this time. Prepare to d…"

Suddenly, Kazuya was forced to stop as he saw what was happening to Asuka. The second Kazama lifted onto her hands and knees, facing away from Kazuya. The power and aura coming off of her instantly began larger and fiercer, as if sensing the danger she was in. It even began to pulse, almost like a heartbeat. The pressure on Kazuya's chest quickly picked up, and soon he almost found it hard to breathe. An entirely new wrinkle appeared as his skin began to burn as if he were standing too close to a fire.

In truth, Asuka wasn't trying to do it, not that she knew how. She was really just trying to strengthen herself, simply psyching herself up. If she lost, she would die. That simple fact made clear by Zafina was motivation enough for anyone, but Asuka was really worried about those she cared about. She couldn't let Kazuya run right through her; she had to fight him, and turn him away. IN many ways, Jin's struggle against Kazuya … was now Asuka's as well. The younger Kazama jumped to her feet, and both fighters settled back into fighting position.

The announcer's voice erupted over the helipad, "_Round 2! Fight!_"

Kazuya's confusion over Asuka's power only grew, but this time … it was coupled with pain. Every one of her hits was like her first one, only worst. Kazuya would brush off her combos, only to have great pain internally some time afterwards, almost as if there were a delay effect. On top of that, the pain seemed to multiply, and compound on itself. The pain after a while felt as if she was attacking the inside of his body rather than the outside.

Meanwhile, Asuka was taking a more proactive approach to the fight, and used her instant offense in an attempt to make something happen. She was able to get in many easy shots due to her speed and priority, unaware of the additional effects heaped upon her power. Soon, with the pain and damage of Asuka's offense beginning to pile up and accumulate, Kazuya incredibly felt himself begin to falter. After a while, he sidestepped and swung with a hooking fist, a 'Jaw Breaker'. Just then, Asuka dodged it, and threw a fierce back elbow … right on target. Kazuya had a white out just as the point of her elbow slammed into her forehead and sent him flipping backward onto his face.

The announcer's voice boomed into the area, "_Asuka wins!"_

Doubled over on his knees, Kazuya thought angrily to himself, "_What … what is this?! What's happening to me? There's no way at my level that she should be able to hurt me this much! What is this power?!"_

Asuka breathed heavily as the pain began to set in and she started to feel the effects the beating she was taking. Nevertheless, she managed to force out, "How'd ya like that?! Come on; get up so I can knock you down again."

Kazuya, now seething, raged inwardly, "_No! I can't lose to __her__! I can't lose this way! I can't lose to … that power!"_

Kazuya got up to his feet, and both once again got into fighting stance.

Once more, the announcer's voice resonated over the storm, "_Final Round! Fight!"_

Kazuya was finished. No more games, no more messing around … and no more holding back. Finally, he reached down, grasped a portion of his enhanced 'Devil' power, and immediately pushed it into his attacks. He then went on a rampage, and began throwing out combos and vicious attacks like 'Demon Backhand Spin', 'Searing Edge', and 'Soul Thrust'. Asuka tried to wait for openings, and tried to fight, but to no avail. She punished as much as she could, and she fought valiantly, but she still took a beating. Kazuya was too powerful; he just seemed unstoppable. Eventually, Kazuya slammed her with an elbow to the back of the head, a 'Skull Splitter', an attack that brought her to her knees. There was no denying it now; Asuka definitely needed help.

Calling out to anything or anyone, Asuka pleaded quietly, "He's … too strong… But I can't let him beat me… I have to stop him… for Jin-kun… I need help … aunt Jun. Please help me…"

Almost immediately, Asuka felt the power course through her, building and focusing in her arm. Then … she saw it. For the first time, she saw the white aura around herself. As she stayed focused on the pristine atmosphere surrounding herself, Asuka slowly pieced things together. This must have been why Kazuya paused the first time he talked to her… This must have been what Zafina saw, what she was talking about… This is what Jun had… _This _was the Kazama power!

Fed up and ignoring the growing power from Asuka, Kazuya proclaimed menacingly, "It's useless. Prayer can't save you now… Die!"

Kazuya came down with an axe kick, aiming to finish off his challenger. Slightly reinvigorated, Asuka quickly dashed sideways, and attacked with as much force as she could muster with a 'Mist Palm Thrust' … with oddly strong results. Asuka forced her palm right into Kazuya's chest, but … upon impact, a shower of white light flew through the air, and Kazuya flew backward a lot further than people normally would from the attack. Without delay, the air rushed out of Kazuya's body, and the pain rushed in under the attack's power.

The younger Mishima hit the ground with a bounce and a thud. Afterwards, however, was when the real surprise appeared. Kazuya tried to recover, but, to his amazement … he couldn't get up! The pain still clung to his chest. He tried to use his power to force himself up, but the pain only grew worse as he struggled. In many ways, his power only seemed to make the pain grasp his chest tighter and grew more gruesome. It was like his own power was being used against him. Kazuya let out a roar as he forced himself to sit up. The pain, however, became so insane and unspeakable that all he could do was slump back onto his back. Asuka watched on, oblivious to what was happening to her opponent. Finally…

The announcer's voice erupted over the rain and thunder, "_Asuka Kazama wins! Please proceed to the next round!"_

Hearing this, Kazuya could only clutch his chest in shock and disbelief. Asuka began to clutch her ribs as she turned and rather shakily started to depart. Her precarious stature and motion prompted her escorting aide to brace her against his body as he led her away.

Thinking to herself, Asuka relayed, "Aunt Jun… Thank you. That was for you and Jin-kun."

The aide asked with concern as he assessed Asuka's damage, "Asuka-sama, do you still want to compete? Do you think you can continue? "

"Are you kidding…?!" Asuka replied emphatically, "What kind of question is that? Of course, I'm going to keep fighting!"

--------------

_**Rivalry's Crescendo **_

The air around the 'Skyline' stage was unbelievable; if you could bottle up the atmosphere at picturesque scene, it could power the whole city of Tokyo for a week. To say people were excited about the upcoming fight would be an understatement. The venue was set on the massive roof of a city skyscraper. Bright lights and electronic billboards shined all around from the surrounding sometimes taller buildings. The ring floor was illuminated with colorful lights set underneath them, with the color changes under time.

The sky above was still a bit dark from lingering storm clouds, but tinges of deep red sunset painted the breaks. Occasionally, helicopters flew over head. Meanwhile, the crowd was set on the outskirts of the roof surrounding the ring; the audience of fans buzzed and cheered loudly as they waited, but they really went wild especially the girls in attendance as the two fighters came on to the stage from opposite sides of the ring. Those two of course were Hwoarang and Jin Kazama.

The announcer's voice immediately blasted into the sky, "_Hwoarang, Jin Kazama, get ready for the next battle!"_

Hwoarang rubbed the back of his head nonchalantly as he addressed his rival, "Man, Kazama… How long has it been since the last time we fought?"

"It's been a while…" Jin replied casually, "Four and a half years."

Hwoarang reacted in a relaxed tone, "Yeah, it's been a while… Seems like forever, y'know."

Jin merely shrugged as he said, "Times change, and people change with them."

Hwoarang quickly reacted, "Hold on a second. You may be right, but I haven't changed that much… I haven't forgotten anything; I'm still going to kick you're a-- , Kazama!"

"Still chasing the end, huh…?" Jin calmly responded, "Figures. We are tied up after all."

Hwoarang unthreateningly jabbed at his rival, "Yeah, even though your win at Tekken 5 was a fluke."

Jin coolly retorted, "You said it yourself… It was still a win."

"Whatever, Kazama." Hwoarang said, as he changed gears, "I'll just have to pay you back this time."

"Hmm…" Jin said as he thought, "I'm the strongest I've ever been, and you're probably the strongest you've ever been… Sounds like a good way to settle things."

"We'll settle things alright!" Hwoarang quickly returned, "Come on!"

With that, Hwoarang jumped into fighting stance. Jin actually liked the opportunity to fight Hwoarang one last time. Truth be told, he had almost forgotten about his fiery-haired, Korean rival. This _was_ actually a loose end just hanging over him. Ready to go, Jin assumed his fighting position as well.

Without delay, the announcer's voice blasted onto the roof, "_Round 1! Fight!" _

Hwoarang, as he's apt to do, went right on the offensive, making good use of his high-octane style. However, to the surprise of those who witnessed it … Jin just let him. Instead of trying to cut him off, Jin simply allowed his orange-haired rival streak across the ring with his kicks. All he did was defend and block. Hwoarang was of course was confused by Jin's surprisingly passive strategy (although it didn't stop him from kicking).

Right in the middle of delivering 'Blizzard Kicks', Hwoarang finally commented, "You actually gonna attack, Kazama?!"

Just as Hwoarang said that, Jin showed him just what he was trying to do. Jin shoved the last kick of Hwoarang's string aside, and blasted him with a ducking punch into his midsection, a 'Corpse Thrust', that knocked the young Tae Kwon Do master flat onto his back. Now, Hwoarang wasn't sure if it was because they hadn't fought each other in a while or something else, but … he was completely floored (literally and figuratively) and shocked by Jin's strength. That last attack was definitely a lot stronger than Hwoarang remembered it. It was so strong and so sudden that Hwoarang actually had to take an extra moment for the pain to subside and he could stand up.

With that one shot, Jin turned the entire match in his favor. His strategy proved to not only be effective but particularly appropriate considering his opponent. All he had to do was wait, and, when the time came, he would cut Hwoarang off with powerful strikes like 'Median Line Destruction', 'Blade Kick', 'Double Chamber Punch', and 'Demon's Paw'. Jin's plan of attack quickly had a negative effect on Hwoarang. The fiery-haired Tae Kwon Do master was forced to hesitate and think, and, obviously his style was not suited for a defensive approach. Eventually, Hwoarang blocked an attack, and started to attack himself, but, when Jin quickly readied himself for it, Hwoarang found himself hesitating. Not letting this opening go to waste, Jin quickly rushed in and delivered a 'Kazama style 5 hit combo' to claim the round.

The announcer's voice resonated over the cheering crowd, "_Jin wins!"_

"I shouldn't have listened to that guy on the ship…" Hwoarang said as he got back up, "You haven't skipped a beat, Kazama."

Actually, that wasn't presently true; in fact, it was becoming more and more ironic as time passed. Jin's condition was manageable until that point, but, almost as soon as his winning string of blows was done, it ratcheted all the way back up again … only much worse this time. Even though the round was done, Jin's heart kept racing despite his attempts to slow it down. The pressure in his chest and around his lungs was building more and more with each passing second. The cough that usually followed was oddly caught in his throat, which made it seem like his body was seizing. Jin's vision began to rapidly go in and out of focus; with this, it looked like the whole world was vibrating at high speed.

Trying hard to shake the effects, Jin could only think to himself, "_Not now. Come on; not now!"_

As both men got back into fighting stance, the announcer's voice rang out, "_Round 2! Fight!"_

Hwoarang blazed back at his rival, determined to lock him down. The young Tae Kwon Do master unleashed his longest kicking strings, and began kicking at varying heights, all in an effort to confuse Jin and make it hard for him to defend. It didn't take much to start Jin reeling. He could barely keep up with Hwoarang in terms of actually seeing him. That lack of necessary focus led to many whiffs for Jin, and, as a result, he took a heavy beating. With Jin's disadvantage, Hwoarang carved him up with his furious kicks. Soon, Hwoarang tricked Jin into blocking by throwing out a low sweeping kick, an 'Ankle Biter'. When Jin backed up into a defensive posture, Hwoarang broke through to run up Jin's chest, flipped in mid-air, and came down with a gravity-amplified axe kick to the side of the face, a 'Falcon Dice Kick'. Afterwards, as he looks at Jin's nearly motionless body, Hwoarang suddenly had a strange feeling coming over him.

The announcer's voice suddenly resonated into the early night sky, "_Hwoarang wins!"_

On a mere whim, Hwoarang decided to comment, asking, "Now, I'm confused. First, I can barely get a hand on you; then you act like you can't see straight. What's goin' on with you, Kazama?"

Jin didn't immediately answer as he was coming to a realization. He just rest on his knees in silence as he realized that … he wasn't going to be able to shake the effects this time. He just had to accept that the symptoms simply weren't going away. Nevertheless, he tightened his fist in determination as he steeled himself. He still had to finish his feud with Hwoarang; Jin was still going to fight.

Jin finally replied as he slowly rose to his feet, "It doesn't matter… The match will keep going… We will keep fighting… And we will finish this."

Hwoarang shed a smile and exclaimed, "… Now that's what I like to hear. Let's go, Kazama!"

Once more, both fighters assumed their fighting positions.

In the truest time the words had been spoken, The announcer's voice erupted into the area, "_Final Round! Fight!" _

At the start, Jin still had trouble as his vision was still unfocused and, thus, Hwoarang was still hard to follow. However, Jin rather rapidly came to notice that Hwoarang's orange-hair was still very clear. That was just was Jin needed. Using this as a point to channel his view, Jin stopped trying to catch Hwoarang and instead kept his attention on his hair. Jin fared much better with this approach, and settled back into his strategy of waiting for Hwoarang, instead using his 'Laser' strings like in his fight with Wang Jinrei to cause major damage.

From that point, the round was much like their first one: almost dead even. The match started to escalate over time, and then kept going; every time one of them got a lead on the other, the other would top it. As the fight went on, the crowd seemed to ride it like a wave. They started out loud, but then went silent as they started to understand just what they were witnessing, and finally started erupting into cheers with every push and pull. All of this eventually led to a very rare finish.

Both realized that it was time to go for a kill. Hwoarang was able to start first, lifted his leg almost completely vertical in the air. Jin stepped back as he drew one arm back and held the other forward, trying to charge quickly in response to his rival … but he wasn't fast enough. Hwoarang brutally brought his heel, and slammed Jin with a 'Dynamite Heel', bringing the Kazama heir to his knees. The pain shot through Jin, and he felt his body start to give way, but he still kept building up power in his body. Hwoarang froze in place as he looked at Jin, wondering if he himself had achieved victory. Suddenly, Jin reached deep into himself, and, using his inner strength, sprang up to his feet. Immediately, Jin exploded forward with an incredible thrusting punch, his signature 'Avenger', unleashing a great amount of pent up power right into Hwoarang's chest.

Hwoarang sailed backward seemingly in slow motion, and Jin collapsed to the ring floor, almost entirely spent. The crowd quickly went silent in anticipation as both men laid motionless in the ring. Finally…

…

…

…

"_**Double KO…!**_" The announcer's voice blasted to the crowd and into the night, "_**The match is a draw**__!"_

As the two men finally struggled up to their feet, the crowd sat in stunned silence as the incredible conclusion to the match. It didn't take long until the atmosphere in the Skyline grew tense, and audience could sense it as the two fighters remained silent. Jin and Hwoarang, both breathing heavily, stared intensely at each other, neither saying a word nor taking their eyes away. Soon, their gaze drifted to the silent and anxious onlookers and fans, and came back to each other… Suddenly, both extended their hands and exchanged a handshake, breaking the fever pitch. Finally, able to take a breath, the spectators cheered and applauded in response to the sign of respect and in respect for an excellent match.

"Well… that didn't solve anything…" Hwoarang finally said, "Nice fight, Kazama."

Jin nodded and replied, "You too…" Then, Jin shed a slight smile as the thought crossed his mind, "_How appropriate… It ends the way it started."_

Hwoarang then said, "Man, Princess is gonna chew me out for this."

Slight confused, Jin asked, "What does Lili have to do with this?"

Hwoarang explained as he casually rubbed the back of his head, "She bet me that I wasn't going to beat you, to get me riled up, y'know… Well, a tie isn't beating you."

Unsure of how to respond, Jin stammered, "I'm … sorry? It … sounds rough."

"Nah." Hwoarang coolly said, "I guess I'll just have to beat you _next time_. 'Till then, Kazama…"

With that, Hwoarang turned and began to leave, garnering an enthusiastic round of cheers and applause as he exited. Jin could only turn away from the sight as he felt himself grow more dejected. By all terms, this would be the last time he saw Hwoarang. It was the same low, biting feeling that plagued Jin with every resolution he reached.

Quietly to himself, Jin said with sadness, "I'm sorry, Hwoarang … but _**there won't be a next time.**_"

---------

Jin knew exactly where he was, but he was still lost. Aimlessly, he wandered through transition, racking his mind for ideas that seemed just out of reach. No matter what he thought of, the situation of him facing Kazuya and Heihachi just seemed hopeless. He couldn't attack while the competition was still going on or while they were still in it. It was maddening. What should he do? What could he do?

Just then, Jin came across a tournament standings board, and spontaneously stopped to see where everything was. Since he and Hwoarang tied, they were both out and appropriately their names were digitally crossed out. He then saw that Lee had been defeated by Miharu only moments earlier. (Before moving on, Jin made sure to note what Miharu and by extension Xiaoyu had managed to pull off). He then read that Lars had withdrawn due to exhaustion. What Jin saw next made his jaw drop: even though neither of them had lost a single round until that point, both Heihachi and Kazuya … had lost!!!

Immediately, a plan forms in Jin's mind, and he was going to see that it came to pass. Jin had calls to make, and so he quickly took out his phone.

Jin pressed a single number on his speed dial, and got a quick answer, "Lars-san?! … Is it true you've withdrawn…? … Good. Can you get to the harbor? … Very good. Meet me at the harbor as fast you can…"

With that, the call ended.

Jin quickly pressed another number speed dial, and again got another quick answer, "Lee-sama?! … Does your offer to help me still stand? … Good, because I really need it now. I need you to come to the harbor as quickly as possible; Lars and I will be waiting for you… But first … I need you to send a message for me…"

End Chapter

**Next Time:** _ "Is it true…? IS IT TRUE?!?! … Where … where is my husband? Where is Jin-kun …?"_

_**A/N: **_** Whew. I thought I'd never finish this one. Well, I hope you liked it, and I hope you come back. (I also hope that the surprises didn't throw you off too much). Speaking of which, if you are confused, 'Lars versus Heihachi' and 'Asuka versus Kazuya' took place earlier in the day during the same rainstorm. So, when 'Lee versus Miharu' and 'Jin versus Hwoarang' came about, the storm had already past. Anyway, please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review. **


	13. The Championship and Inevitable Finale

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N:**_** What's up? Thanks for visiting and reading. Well, we're really getting down to it. While the battle the audience sees is ending, the real climax is just getting set. I'm moving as fast as I can to get done, so please stay with me. I hope I can do this justice, (I hope I can finish in time), and I hope you enjoy. And here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7: A Final Tragedy for the Finest Future

Unexpected Championship, Inevitable Finale

_**Flight to the Pinnacle pt. I**_

The lights of the championship and their goals behind them, two men walked in different directions with two different destinations in mind. However, both of them had the same frustration, both were unaware that they were about to get a message that would change their entire mood … and both were named Mishima.

Still holding his still slightly-burning chest, Kazuya continued to think to himself, "_Impossible! There's no way I should have lost! … What … What did that girl do to me?!_"

Heihachi, seething over the way he lost more than the fact, just ranted internally, "_How could I be so careless? I can't believe I let my guard down like that! I swear when I get my company back, I'll…"_

Suddenly, at almost the same time for both, a voice called to them, "Mishima-sama?"

Both Heihachi and Kazuya stop, and turn to see tournament staff wanting to speak to them. One aide was sent to Heihachi, while two were sent to accost Kazuya. However, despite the distant between the two men, the message for them was the same.

The aides relayed, "Mishima-sama, I have a message for you."

Heihachi, not wanting to hear it, quickly snapped at the smaller man, "Buzz off! I have no time for any message!"

Heihachi's aide insisted, "Please sir, it's very urgent and of the utmost importance."

Already low on fuse, Heihachi quickly snatched up the smaller man by the shirt and barked, "I hope it's important enough for you to risk me breaking your pencil neck!"

Heihachi's aide quickly explained for fear of his health, "It's a personal message by way of Lee Chaolan … from Jin Kazama."

Heihachi paused for a moment before growling, "Speak, bug."

Almost at the same time despite being in very different places, the aides explained, "This is a personal invitation from Jin Kazama. He wishes to meet you on Ground Zero Isle… He says it's time to finish things permanently. We were sent to escort you."

Kazuya listened intently the entire time, and dropped his hands to his sides as when he heard that. After a few moments of silence, Kazuya let out a slow, quiet, menacing chuckle. The very next moment, he dashed forward, low to the ground, and uncoiled upward, blasting one of the aides with a 'Rising Uppercut', a celebration of sorts. Heihachi was also pleased to hear the news and dropped his aide to the ground.

"So, Jin craves death after all..." Heihachi said before growling to the aide again, "Take me there! And hurry up! I don't want to keep Jin waiting."

Kazuya turned to the terrified second aide, and said with satisfaction, "I accept Jin's invitation…" Kazuya motioned for the aide to leave behind the unconscious one on the ground, and as they started to depart, Kazuya thought to himself, "_I guess I was wrong to discount Jin's death wish, and he had so much to life for. No doubt Heihachi will be there as well. Good! I'll relish the opportunity to destroy them both in one instance."_

---------

Lee finally arrived at the harbor, and began to Jin's private port. There, he immediately spotted Lars near Jin's personal ship, and quickly approached.

Spotting him, Lars greeted him, "Lee-sama, you made it."

"I came as fast as I could," Lee replied, "Jin-san is inside?"

Lars quickly responded, "Yes; let's go."

The two made their way into the large boat, passing two dual-seated All-Terrain Vehicles, and joined Jin on the captain's deck.

"Good; Lee-sama is here." Jin reacted, "Now, we can go. Lars-san, set a course for Ground Zero Isle."

Suddenly, a very clear and loud sound rang out; it was … a j-pop idol song. Recognizing the tone, Jin took out his phone, only making the song that much louder and clearer. Both Lee and Lars immediately stopped what they were doing, turned, and gave Jin a confused and suspicious look. Jin turned the volume on his phone down, only to look up and see them giving him a look that seemed to ask 'Jin … is there something you haven't told us?' Jin could only roll his eyes, and flip his phone around to show who was calling: the caller was indicated by a picture of a smiling Xiaoyu. Lee and Lars then understood the ringtone she'd set for herself, and went back to what they were doing.

Jin however was forced to confront the call. He didn't like the Utada Hikaru song, but every time he heard it, he knew what it meant. The song in many ways fit Xiaoyu very well and reminded him of her. For that reason, he couldn't help when that picture came up and that song played but to smile. But, at the present, his happiness only turned to despondence. In a way, the call was a seemingly final, somewhat cruel remembrance. Jin finally let out a crestfallen sigh as he realized what must be done.

Somber but resolute, Jin spoke quietly, "I love you, Xiao-chan… I'm so sorry."

Lee and Lars slowly looked back toward Jin when they didn't hear him answer his phone … just in time to see what happened next. Jin took one last look at the picture of his wife … canceled her call, and removed the phone's battery.

In shock just like Lars, Lee promptly asked, "Jin-san … are you alright?"

Jin responded to Lee's inquiry with only a dejected shake of his head, a gesture to the negative, and went on to say, "Let's just, uh… Let's just get going. Lars-san, please…"

Not wanting to push the issue any further, Lars plug in the coordinates, and turned the ignition key for the ship. On command, the large motorized boat rumbled to a start, and sped off into the ocean.

------------

_**Improbable Title Bout**_

The massive audience of fans, spectators, sports media, and the like crowded into the 'Stadium', gripped by uncertainty. No one was really sure of what was going to happen in the tournament after the rollercoaster of events that took place in the Quarterfinals. First off, 75% of the competitors in the competition were gone including many tournament favorites. No two departures were more shocking than those of Kazuya and Heihachi. They were almost sure winners; everyone and their mother bet one of them was going to be in the finals. Both were heavily favored especially since neither had even lost a round, and yet … both of them lost in the Quarterfinals. Of course, almost as shocking was the match between Jin and Hwoarang; the two of them fought to a draw, which meant both of them were out of the competition as well. No one knew what this turbulence meant for the tournament, but one thing was for sure … they went came to see the action anyway.

Once everyone had filed in and the seats were filled, the announcement blasted throughout the arena…

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, due to the sudden drop in competitors, there will be no semi-final round… But that does __not__ mean the competition will stop. Have no fear; the tournament will continue! Fortunately, two of our fighters are still standing, so we will skip the semi-finals and go right to the Championship match!"_

-----

In the women's locker room, Xiaoyu, Miharu, and Asuka were virtually silent. Truth be told, it was a very awkward situation to be in and a very awkward experience. Asuka and Miharu mostly focused on getting ready, and for the most part just avoided each other, not even really looking at each other. Xiaoyu was similarly silent as well as she was torn between her two friends, unsure even of whom to root for. In preparation, Asuka changed into her signature fighting attire: her silver body suit, blue midriff top, boots, and gloves.

It was at that moment that Xiaoyu noticed something about Asuka; she was noticeable slower, and seemingly struggling to do things. The reality of it was that Asuka was injured. Despite her effort and her power, Asuka still took an inhuman thrashing in her match with Kazuya, and it was obvious. Nine people had asked her if she wanted to continue in the tournament … and that was just since she'd been at the stadium. She didn't even count how many asked her on the way there.

With concern in her voice, Xiaoyu asked, "Asuka-chan … are you alright?"

Asuka quickly responded, trying to brush the comment aside, "Yeah… I'm fine, Xiao-chan."

Xiaoyu persisted, "You don't look fine; you look like you're in pain… I saw your match with Kazuya. I know you got hurt pretty bad."

In order to ease her friend, Asuka playfully retorted, "But I'm still here, aren't I? I'll be fine, Xiao-chan; stop worrying."

Worried nonetheless, Xiaoyu continued to reach her friend, "Asuka-chan… If you're hurt, you should say so. You don't have to fight if you can't."

"Yes, I do, Xiao-chan…" Asuka replied rather resolutely, "It as just luck that I'm here right now. I probably won't get another chance like his again, so I'm gonna take it. I want to fight… I want to win!"

"And if I can't…" Asuka continued as she broke into a smile, "I, at least have to make sure Miharu-chan earns it."

Xiaoyu simply returned the smile, and, respecting Asuka's resolve, leaves her to her thoughts. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, and, being the closest one to it, Xiaoyu answered it to see a man standing behind it. He was a Japanese man a little older than Xiaoyu herself, had dark red slicked-back hair, and was tall with a toned build. He wore a business suit, a stylish watch on his left wrist, and thin wire-frame glasses in front of his eyes.

The man kindly asked, his smooth and charismatic voice coming through, "May I speak to Miharu-chan for a moment, please?"

Xiaoyu called into the room, "Miharu-chan, it's for you."

Miharu heeded her friend's call, and peeked at who was just beyond the door. As soon as she saw who it was, she rushed to the door.

"Hayashi-kun!" Miharu exclaimed, almost shrieking with joy.

Miharu met him just beyond the door, and the two immediately embraced each other affectionately.

As they finally pulled apart, Miharu asked out of curiosity, "Hayashi-kun, what are you doing back here?"

"I wanted to talk to you… you know, one more time." Hayashi replied.

Miharu attempted to reassure him, "I know you're worried, and I am too… but please don't. I'll be fine…"

Hayashi politely interrupted, continuing, "I am still a bit worried, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about … because I know you'll be fine. I just wanted to say that I've been watching your matches… You look very good; I'm really impressed. I even think you can win. But no matter what happens out there, I just want you to know that … I'm really happy for you, and I'm extremely proud of you. You're really amazing, Miharu-chan."

Miharu's eyes beamed happily and the blood rushed to her face as she replied with a bright smile, "Thank you, Hayashi-kun!"

"Anytime, Sugar," Hayashi said as he returned the smile, "Now, you go out there and give it your best alright?"

Miharu nodded in agreement, and the couple shared a loving kiss. Xiaoyu smiled as she'd watched the whole thing through the crack in the door. It wasn't before long that it made her think and wonder about her own loved one. This only reminded her that Jin was still missing, and brought back all her worries. Xiaoyu slipped into an empty row of locker, and, as she'd been trying to do all day, took her phone and hit the first number on her speed dial… Jin's number. But the call only had undesirable results. There was no answer; there was no ring in fact. Her phone only said his phone was 'out of service'. As one could imagine, this only compounded her worries.

Xiaoyu could only say quietly to herself as she stared at the 'no service' indicator on her phone, "Jin-kun … where are you…?"

Suddenly, Nina popped her head into the room.

"Mrs. Kazama, it's time to be seated," Nina called into the room.

Xiaoyu distractedly replied, "Umm… Alright. I'm coming…"

With that, Xiaoyu followed her blond-haired escort out to their seats.

-----

The 'Stadium' was a large, open-air sports arena set in the heart of the Japanese city. Large spotlights shone into the air and spun as they shot light all around. Digital boards set all around flashed with information about the upcoming fight. Gigantic video screens on both ends were set to display the action with the huge square ring in the center as its focus. The entire venue was a giant festival of lights and sound under the still-young night sky.

Not a seat in the arena was empty. Thousands upon thousands of fans packed the stands, all of them cheering and screaming in palatable excitement and pandemonium. Right up front was a section of VIP seating sectioned off with a who's who of the competition seated there: (because he was considered family, Hayashi was allowed to sit there), Emily 'Lili' Rochefort and her entourage Hwoarang, Christie Monteiro, and Steve Fox; Lee Chaolan's entourage of Anna Williams, Bruce Irvin, Marshall Law, and Paul Phoenix (oddly enough without Lee); Nina Williams, and Eddy Gordo. Finally, right in front of them sat Xiaoyu. Unfortunately, there was one seat noticeably empty, the other main seat right to her…

Finally, the time had come…

The announcer's voices blasted over the sound system and into the night, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome_ your Tekken Tournament finalists!"_

As prompted, Miharu and Asuka entered the arena and approached the ring from opposite sides. As they emerged, the crowd cheered loudly. A hail of flashes fell from all around as millions of pictures were taken. Several Japanese flags shot up out of the crowd, and were waved as the audience applauded two hometown finalists.

The announcer's continued to boom through the introduction, "_The tournament is full of surprises, and this has not disappointed! Not only are we assured to a brand new, first-time champion, but also we are guaranteed to crown our first-ever … __Queen__ of the Iron Fist! History is about to be made tonight! So, Ladies and Gentleman, allow me to introduce to you, the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7 finalists! … Introducing first, from right here in Shinjuku, this young lady entered as a mere alternate, but against all odds and naysayers, she's made it to the finals in her first tournament ever. Shinjuku, Japan; give it up for your own: Miharu Hirano!!!_

The crowd burst into animated cheers at the introduction, and only seemed to get louder as the cameras switched to her, placing her on all the screens around the venue. For some time, Miharu's story as an alternate moving through the tournament had actually gotten around many outlets, and had actually gained support with her as serving a heavy underdog. Needless to say, the 'mere alternate' was unaware of her growing fanfare. Miharu could only look up at the crowd with awe and pleasant shock at the avid response.

The announcer's voice continued blasting, "_And her opponent, our second finalist… All you need to know to see this is a tough young lady is her last name. That's right; a prodigy from the Kazama fighting family, all the way from Osaka, Japan, let me hear it for : Asuka Kazama!!!"_

The introduction of Asuka garnered loud cheers of in its own … not that Asuka could enjoy them. She was still dealing with the pain she was in; she was nowhere near 100 percent for the fight. All she could do was try to focus. So, even though she acknowledged the crowd, her mind was just set on maintaining.

The announcer's voice went on, "_Now, let's start this party with a bang! Miharu Hirano, Asuka Kazama, everybody…" The entire arena joined in as the announcer finished, resulting in on uniform chant, "Get ready for the next battle!"_

"Are you sure you want to do this, Asuka-chan?" Miharu asked with some uncertainty.

Asuka confidently replied, "Aww, Miharu-chan … don't tell me you're getting cold feet already."

Taken aback, Miharu shakily explained, Oh, no. No, it's not that… It's just that I overheard you and Xiao-chan … and you do look like you're injured."

"I'm standing here, aren't I?" Asuka resolutely responded, "Listen, don't worry about me; I'm going to fight… Just don't do me any favors. Take Hayashi's advice, and give me your best shot… because I'm definitely gonna give you mine!"

Miharu looked around her as she absorbed Asuka's words, partially wondering how she got herself in this situation. Finally, her eyes landed on her teacher and best friend Xiaoyu, and her paramour Hayashi as the impact fully set in. Now was not the time for uncertainty and self-doubt. It was now or never. It was time to give the best that could be given… time to put it all on the line, and fight your heart out.

Resolved to the situation, Miharu took a deep breath as she steadied her nerves, and nodded to Asuka. The two gave each other a swift bow, and jumped into their fighting stances.

The announcer's voice swiftly echoed through the arena, "_This is it!! Go for broke, ladies! Round 1! Fight!!"_

Miharu took Asuka surprise immediately … by taking right to her. Thinking it best (and maybe just a little overexcited), Miharu decided to take initiative in the fight, and instantly began attacking Asuka. Needless to say, the younger Kazama was not expecting such aggression from her humble and meek challenger, and was forced to fall back into a defensive position. That didn't stop Miharu from chasing her with moves including 'Poison Flower', 'X Marks the Spot', and 'Fortune'. Ultimately, Asuka had nowhere to go or turn. She couldn't accurately punish the offense; it was too difficult to follow, and too difficult to correctly detect where she would attack from.

Miharu finally hit Asuka with a signature four-hit combination, a 'Fire Dancer' that flipped the younger Kazama end-over-end into the ground. In an instant, the crowd erupted in an uproar of cheers as the hometown competitor made them proud. Even the usually-reserved Hayashi was standing up and cheering loudly.

The announcer's voice exploded to the crowd, "_Perfect! The hometown girl takes it! Miharu wins!"_

Miharu pensively watched Asuka, wondering (and partially worrying) if her friend was alright. Soon, however, Asuka slowly rose to her feet as she rubbed her chin, tasting a trace of blood from inside her lip.

Still astonished by what had just taken place, Asuka thought to herself, "_Wow, I guess I sold Miharu-chan short… I'll have to turn it up a notch to get back in this…"_

Both women got back fighting stance, ready to go again.

The announcer's voice resonated loudly through the scene, "_It's not over yet! Round 2! Fight!"_

Miharu immediately went back to what worked, and began attacking, but it was Asuka's turn to surprise. Asuka avoided the offense for a short period, but suddenly she turned it all around with an 'Attack Reversal'. The younger Kazama caught Miharu right in the middle of her volley, and flipped her. The negation and positioning easily set up Miharu for a long juggle from Asuka.

Now, it was the hometown girl who was off-balance; she couldn't break through the 'Attack Reversal'. The tricky part about it was that it had a much larger window for parrying. This made it much harder to know when it was safe to attack. All Miharu could do was guess and hesitate from it. Asuka used this aspect to stall Miharu enough to make things happen, and create opportunities for herself. Also, her actual strength was still augmented by her power, though its amplification due to Zafina had long since faded. Remnants of it remained, and came out when Asuka emphasized an attack. It wasn't very much … but enough for Miharu to notice.

From there, Asuka easily slipped into her strategy after battling Miharu's volley, and eventually won with an 'Inner Strength'.

The announcer's voice blasted out to the cries of the crowd, "_Perfect! Never count out a Kazama! Asuka wins!"_

Miharu slowly rose to her feet, much more shakily … in more ways than one. It was true that some of it was from pain, but it was more from uncertainty than anything. Like the plague that it is, doubt slowly started to creep back into her mind. Miharu did what she could… she started to look all around her. The crowd was adamantly cheering, many on their feet… As could be expected, Xiaoyu was cheering as loudly as she could from her seat as well… Hayashi was standing as well with his glasses in his hand, his sign that he was anxious, and he was gripping tightly to the metal railing, seemingly almost willing Miharu to stand… All that support, those people behind her, was enough. With that as motivation, Miharu simply shook away the traces of doubt away, and readied herself for more. Once more, both fighters assumed fighting position.

The announcer's voice instantly ripped through the arena once again, "_This is it! This is for the Championship! We're all tied, up, and both fighters have shown they mean business. It doesn't get in better than this! This is what it's all about! Who will come out on top?! It's time to witness history! Final Round! Fight!!"_

Almost as if coming full circle, the match started with a stalemate. Asuka started to attack, but Miharu was just a little faster. She cut off the younger Kazama with a swift kick over her shoulder, a 'Peacock Kick', and followed with a double rolling kick, a 'Monkey Kick'. Before she could capitalize, Asuka rolled through, and stopped her with a powerful sweep, a 'Sacred Blade'. Right away, Miharu pulled out her now-signature wrinkle in the style: her 'stance parries'. The surprise of it was enough to stunt Asuka's progress … for a moment. The younger Kazama, before the match got away from her, started waiting to break up the stances before a reversal could be made. For 'Phoenix', Asuka would come from overhead… When 'Hypnotist' was used, Asuka could break it with a low attack... 'Rain Dance' however was risky because that stance could parry at any height. The younger Kazama used this strategy with enough success to stay competitive.

With this exchange as a backdrop, the match turned into a deadlock, with Miharu and Asuka trading moves back-and-forth… Asuka's 'Mist Palm Thrust' was returned by Miharu's 'Step Kick'… An 'Exorcisor' garnered a 'Birds Flock' in response… When Asuka connected with 'Leaping Spin Kick', Miharu came right back with a 'Crescent Moon Kick'… After a 'Raging Storm', a 'Fan Dance to Pushing Hands' followed. The cycle of activity migrated from both being on offense, reverting back to defense with the 'parries' and 'Attack Reversal', and then back again.

Very quickly, not a single person in the entire arena was in their seat, not one person was left sitting. The massive sound of the cheers, chants, and stomping on the stands became deafening, and seems to shake the entire building down to its foundation. Ultimately, as in a match so close, mere inches factored into the conclusion…

Grabbing her opponent, Asuka knocked Miharu away with a swift punch to the ribs, a 'White Mountain'. Right after, the younger Kazama began spinning forward, her power building with each turn. An intense white light began to gather around her instead of the usual green aura associated with the attack. Miharu quickly recovered from the earlier attack, saw Asuka coming right for her … and Miharu just froze, unsure of what to do. At just the right moment, with just the right amount of strength, Asuka let loose with all she could in a mega 'Spinning Heel Drop'… only for Miharu to drop down into Phoenix at the last second, the intense attack just whiffing the top of her head. It was a very good thing she did react in time; the force from it was so great that the kick cracked the ring floor when Asuka followed through, and the power coming off it was so blazing hot that Miharu could feel it almost scorch her hair as it whizzed by!

Acting quickly before Asuka had a chance to attack again (especially with another one like that), Miharu sprang up, and connected with a 'Fortune Cookie, exploding with all her might into Asuka's chest on the last attack. Suddenly, the whole venue grew silent and anxious, and the music turned ominous and tense as Asuka tried to continue the fight, trying to lift herself up and even managing to sit upright. The pain however was too much all at once to bear and she fell back down to floor…

…

Finally, the announcer's voice resonated through stadium and out into the night, "_Here is your winner and neeeeew Champion… Miharu Hirano, the first-ever Queen of the Iron Fist Tournament!!!" _

If there had been a roof on the stadium, it would have been blown off. With the announcement came a large colorful fireworks display shooting up from the top of the stadium itself, and a shower of multi-colored confetti slowly rained down over the arena as Miharu's face and name flashed across all the screens, and that wasn't the only fireworks that went off in the building. Also right after the announcement, a gigantic explosion of cheers, screams, chants, whistles, and applause blasted from the crowd into the night, all for the triumphant hometown girl.

The recognition and impact of the result slowly began to wrap around Miharu and cover her as she started to soak the entire moment in… She did it. She really did it. She never thought she could and hadn't even imagined it, but there she was… She had won! Overcome with emotion, Miharu fell to her knees, and covered her face with her hands as she burst into tears of joy. After a few moments, the new champion composed herself, jumped to her feet, and looked to her applauding fiancé, Hayashi, immediately beginning to approach him with urgency. Seeing her coming his way, Hayashi decided to meet her halfway, and jumped the barricade. Once she was within range, the ecstatic Miharu leapt joyfully into his arms.

"That was incredible…! You were amazing, Miharu-chan." Hayashi said surprisingly animated excitement.

Miharu tenderly replied, "Thank you, Hayashi-kun ... for everything. I love you so much!"

In the ring, Asuka finally rose to her feet, and experienced the crowd's reaction and the festive celebration taking place. It wasn't hard to notice from there the jubilant Miharu celebrating not that far off. Personally, it wasn't that long ago the Asuka would've gotten upset over such a close loss… but she couldn't this time. She simply shed a peaceful smile, and joined in the applause. Miharu, meanwhile, broke momentarily from Hayashi to embrace her recent-sensei and friend, Xiaoyu.

Miharu rapturously exclaimed, "I couldn't have done it without you, Xiao-chan! I'll never forget this; thank you so much!"

Happy for her friend, Xiaoyu humbly replied, "Thanks, but you're the one who did it, Miharu-chan… It's a good thing Hayashi-kun is an accountant."

The two friends chuckled as they separated. Miharu returned to Hayashi, and the couple embraced again as the stadium-wide celebration continued…

--------------

_**Flight to the Climax pt. II**_

The silence on Jin's ship was suddenly broken when a rhythmic chime came from Lars' phone; it was an automatic alert. The Tekken Force Captain quickly extracted his phone, and checked what the alert was about.

Intrigued by the information relayed, Lars revealed, "Hmm… It seems Miharu Hirano has just won the tournament."

Jin responded with a smirk, "Well… It looks like what you said to her helped, Lee-sama. I was actually surprised you said that when I watched the recording."

Lee let out a sly smirk and replied, "I just gave her a few words of encouragement… I guess I'm just getting soft in my 'old' age."

"Yeah…" Jin quickly added, "Or maybe you were trying to make up for your actions in that movie."

Instantly, Lee lets out a groan and grimace at the reference. The allusion however went right over Lars' head.

"Movie? What movie?" Lars asked out of confusion.

Jin, realizing Lars might not know, explained, "There was movie about Tekken that came out a while back and … let's just say, it didn't portray Lee-sama in a terribly positive light."

"Ugh… Don't remind me; it makes me sick to think about it. I'm still trying to live that movie down…" Lee said with distaste before shifting gears, "Now, I have a question for you… Lars Alexandersson."

Lars responded, ignorant to what it could be, "Sir?"

Lee continued, "As I remember, you were one of Jin-san's fiercest opponents during the wars 4 years ago… Now, you're one of his most loyal supporters. What changed? What changed your opinion of Jin-san to stand beside him as you do now?"

Lars rolled the question around in his head for a moment as he collected his thoughts, and finally answered, "It was … 10 months into my return to Tekken Force… We were in a different country, and I was still cynical toward Jin-sama… Well, a man attacked our party, but I hesitated and the man **stabbed **Jin-sama. After we subdued the man, Jin-sama truly surprised me with how he reacted …

"He **apologized** to the man for causing him pain, and then actually paid the man some compensation. It was then that I realized Jin-sama had honestly changed. I'll never forget what he said after that. He same that I hesitated and he said…"

Jin smiled with remembrance as he finished the quote, "'Lars-san, you'll have to be a little quicker on the trigger. I don't think I can take many more of those.'"

Lars continued, "Yes… He said it with a smile… I had allowed his entire life to be jeopardized, and he just pardoned me without a second thought. I vowed on that day never to let something like that happen again, and pledged complete alliance to him after that. So, that's why I'm by his side now when he needs me to be and will continue to be here."

Lee and Jin could only smile at Lars' earnest speech; soon, Jin remembered some last requests he had for his two companions.

Jin said, "On that note, I have something to ask of you both…"

Alerted by the request, Lee and Lars waited eagerly as Jin went into his bag and pulled out a red journal.

Jin continued, "This ... is a personal record of my last days. I need you both to make sure… that Xiao-chan gets this. This is for her specifically; please make sure it gets to her for me."

Lee couldn't help but inquire as he took the journal, "Alright. But I'm curious… Why are you asking this?"

Jin gave a rather ominous answer, "… Because I don't plan on walking away from this fight. Even if I did plan to, I doubt I will."

That sent a cold rush over Lee and Lars for sure. Nevertheless, they understood Jin's position, nodding to each other in silent agreement.

"Very well; we'll make sure it ends up in her hands," Lee finally conceded.

Jin nodded in acceptance, and then turned his attention to Lars.

Out of curiosity, Jin asked, "Lars-san, you have a son, right?"

Lars replied with a bit of confusion, "Uh… Yes sir."

"Mmm…" Jin continued to run with the idea, "And how old is he?"

Even more surprised and caught more than a little off-guard, Lars stammered, "Well… uh… Sven is five, sir."

"Five, huh? That's a good age…" Jin replied when he got an idea for another request, "You should take a few weeks off, and spend them with him."

Dismissing it as a passing comment, Lars casually brushed it aside, "I don't think my vacation time would cover that."

Jin then shocked the Tekken Force Captain, adding, "Actually, that wasn't a suggestion. It was an order, a last request really."

Completely stunned, Lars could only muster, "Uh … sir?"

"Go on; you've earned it," Jin continued with a smile, "Take a few weeks, maybe a month, vacation and spend some time with your family."

Still stunned but grateful nonetheless, Lars replied, "T-Thank you…"

Turning the concept to Lee, Jin started, "And you, Lee-sama…"

Lee politely cut off his nephew, divulging, "Don't worry. I already plan to spend some much needed time with my wife and daughter… as soon as this is over."

"Good…" Jin replied. Before long, he continued as he felt compelled to speak to his running-mates, "Listen, I just wanted to thank you both. You're sacrificing a lot and you didn't have to."

Lars quickly responded, "It's alright. You're not just fight for closure… You're fighting for us as well. Most of all, you're fighting for your family… That's something we sympathize with."

"Still, I'm glad to have you both beside me…" Jin concluded.

Jin's uncle and step-uncle shed smirks of bittersweet feelings as the boat sped on.

------

Back at the stadium, Miharu was going through her coronation. A large robe was draped over her shoulders. She was presented with the now-famous 'Heihachi' trophy, and a new ornament in a championship belt, a large belt with a huge gold buckle in front and plates on the straps with elaborate patterns etched into them. Media of all kinds had taken the field, taking pictures, interviewing her, filming her, and things of that nature.

As her friend continued to celebrate and enjoy her success, Xiaoyu decided to slip away for the ceremony to try to get in contact with her missing spouse. Even in the happiness of the moment, she still hadn't forgotten … nor had she stopped worrying. Eventually, she found herself back in the locker room. Several times in the quietness of the empty room she called him, and each time, it had the same result: each time, she would hit her speed dial; each time, his picture would come on screen; and each time, the message that his phone was disconnected would play.

Frustrated by the lack of success, Xiaoyu let her eyes wander before her next try, and eventually landed on something interesting. A red medical folder with Jin's name on it was sitting underneath Asuka's bag on one of the wooden benches. The idea to read it easily crossed her mind, although she oddly wasn't sure if she should; something about it just seemed … off in a way. Nevertheless, out of sheer curiosity, she decided to give it a peek and took it out from under the bag as she singlehandedly hit her speed dial again.

With a flip of the cover, Xiaoyu began to scan the page. As she continued to read, shock slowly set in. Her eyes started to steadily grew larger as they trickled across the words… Her body grew cold for the wave of emotion that came over her… the impact of it caused her to become weak and begin to tremble… When she finished reading, she was frozen for a moment, and the next moment, the entire message pieced together and slammed into. Immediately, she absently dropped the file and her phone. Almost 'perfectly', the phone, which was displaying Jin's picture, landed right next to the only four words that Xiaoyu needed to see… '_Jin Kazama … Death Imminent'_.

A while later, Asuka strolled casually into the locker room, only to find the crestfallen Xiao still frozen in place with her back to the door. Confused and a bit worried by the presence, she soon saw the phone and the open file at Xiaoyu's feet. The younger Kazama quickly put the scenario together in her mind.

With dread and concern washing over him, Asuka gently called out, "Xiao-chan…?"

Not turning around, Xiaoyu asked with sadness and concern in her hushed tone, "Is it true…?"

Asuka didn't respond; she couldn't. The words stuck in her chest, right over her heart, and she couldn't bear to give the truth.

Xiaoyu's voice quickly went from very quiet to very loud as she screamed out of desperation, "**IS IT TRUE?!?!**"

Shocked by the outburst, Asuka answered somewhat timidly, "Y-Yes…"

Xiaoyu let out a quivering sad sigh, and said as she obviously held back tears, "Where … Where is my husband? Where is Jin-kun…?"

------

"Ground Zero Isle," Lars said as the massive rock came into focus, "Dead ahead…"

The boat soon came to rest on the shore of their destination. But something was strange about it, to Lars anyway. Many small beacons of light were scattered about, lighting up the up-ahead forest.

"I didn't know lights were on this island," Lars admitted.

Jin explained, "I had them installed recently … with this moment in mind."

Lee then wondered aloud, "Do you think Kazuya and Heihachi got the message?"

"Definitely…" Jin replied after taking a quick look around, "Look over here."

Lars and Lee looked over the side of the boat, and saw just what Jin saw: two sets of footprints in the sand heading far away on the shore.

"You both should leave," Jin suggested with their safety in mind.

Lee, however, quickly retorted, "You can forget that. We're staying."

Not fighting it, Jin continued, "Fine, but please stay here… No matter what you hear, no matter what you see, please don't get involved."

The two paused for a moment, but silently agreed to the request. Jin, readying himself to go, bid farewell to his step-uncle and uncle turned travelling partners. Jin extended his hand to Lars, and, like the first time, the Tekken Force Captain wasn't expected the friendly gesture shared between those of equal rank but again he returned. Jin then turned to Lee, and they shared what started as a handshake, but just ended in a hug. Finally, Jin began to depart.

"How will we know if you've won?" Lee asked before his step-nephew stepped to what could easily be oblivion.

"Just keep looking up…" Jin replied surprisingly cryptically, "If I win, you'll see a signal in the sky."

Jin nodded to the apprehensive Lee and Lars on last time, and hopped over the edge of the boat to the sand. He then looked out into the ocean, and all he could think about Xiaoyu. He hoped she wasn't too worried, but mostly he just hoped she was okay. Above all else, all he hoped and desired at this point was to win for their children … and her sake. With a final sigh of resolution and absolution, Jin turned and walked up the shore to battle … to death … to destiny…

End Chapter (finally!)

**Next Time: **_"I expect only what __will__ happen here. There's no tournament, no one around, no place to go; it's just us three. There won't be losers, only victims; no winner, only one survivor. The one who wins this fight is quite simply … is the only one who isn't dead."_

_**A/N: **_** Whew! That was a lot. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Still, I hope you enjoyed it, (I hope you stayed with it), and I hope you come back for the final battle. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review. **


	14. Battle of the Three Kings

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_** How's it going? Thanks for reading, and if you're checking in, thanks for coming back. It's here; the final battle is starting. I hope it's good, I hope I can write it well, and … I mostly just hope you like it. On that note, let's get to the fight. And here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7: A Final Tragedy for the Finest Future

Clash of Ages: Battle of the Three Kings

Seemingly alone, Jin reached the end of the path in the slight darkness and silence of the Isle, coming to its very center. The center sat in a very large rock clearing, a field of rock formations jutting out of the ground laid off to the side. Another forest of trees sat directly across from Jin, and a cliff with mist shooting up out of it sat afar off across from the rock field. The isle itself, in addition to its already grim visage, was only made more ominous with the slight illumination coming from the dull lights all around.

Jin had not been there long before he was alerted by movement in the far woods. He turned slightly in that direction to see a very familiar figure emerging from the shadows, his single red eye seemingly glowing in the night. Right after that, another very familiar figure walked up through the rock field. The three kings had found each other, Heihachi and Kazuya emerging in the center. On instinct, the three met in the center's apex, assumed that signature stance they shared, each of them squaring up and folding their arms across their chests.

"It's about time," Heihachi expressed, "A person could grow old and die waiting for you two."

Kazuya offered a snide reply, "You're already halfway there … and you'll go the other halfway momentarily."

Jin chimed in as Heihachi growled at Kazuya, "Well, if it isn't my two cursed ancestors. I see you got my invitations."

Kazuya conceitedly replied, "Yes, and it was very kind to offer yourself … and bring my other nemesis along. Now, I can take out the one in front of me and the one behind me in one instance."

Heihachi scoffed, "Hmph! You're both overconfident. You two may have been the last ones standing the last time, but I'm back now. That just means one thing, my demon offspring… You both will be crushed."

"Is that so?" Kazuya replied, "Just refresh my memory… what was it that drove you into the mountains for four years?"

Jin cut in, firing back at Kazuya, "The same thing that stuck you in a basement for four years. Seriously, you're here right now because you lost to my younger cousin. If you couldn't beat my little sister, what means you think you'll beat either of us?"

Kazuya responded with an evil chuckle, and said, "Thanks for me reminding, boy. Just for that, I'll be sure to slaughter her first before visiting your wife."

Heihachi added, "Actually, the kid has a point, Kazuya; that little Kazama girl did take you out. I should stomp for that alone; I'll bet you're the first one to go down."

Ignoring Heihachi's two cents, Kazuya continued with an evil smile and depraved satisfaction, "On second thought, maybe I'll still start with that girl of yours if for no other reason than … I'm too excited and eager to hear her beg for the life of her children…"

Heihachi's head snapped toward Jin with surprise; Jin's slight raise of his eyebrows showed he was surprised by the claim as well.

Picking up on this immediately, Kazuya revealed with wicked approval, "That's right; I know. I happened to spot her a little while ago… How along is she by the way…? Word is she's having twins, is that right? Here, I was expecting to end one life, and instead I'll be ending three… Three times more enjoyment, I guess.

Jin dropped his head, and averted his eyes. Meanwhile, his leg started to twitch, and his fists clenched in anger and frustration. The pleasure and enthusiasm in Kazuya's voice was the main reason he didn't want either of them to know. Still, he managed to keep himself back … for the moment.

Jin finally replied after composing himself, "I see the passage of time hasn't made either of you any more humble … or any quieter for that matter."

Heihachi responded first, "You're one to talk. The last time I checked … you called your destruction to this place."

Kazuya added, "Yes, tell us, Kazama… Just what are you expecting to happen here?"

Jin paused a moment, letting the question sink in, and then succinctly conveyed, _"_I expect only what will happen here. There's no tournament, no one around, no place to go; it's just us three. There won't be losers, only victims; no winner, only one survivor. The one who wins this fight is quite simply … is the only one who isn't dead_." _

"How wise of you to say…" Heihachi responded, "I agree wholeheartedly."

Kazuya added, "Finally, something the three of us agree on."

Jin continued, "We've fought each other countless times for countless years. Now, this … will be the last time!"

"I couldn't agree more; there won't be any mercy…" Kazuya said with a smirk as he switched his focus to Heihachi, "Do you think you can keep up, old man?!"

Heihachi slowly untied the belt holding his gi shirt closed, and menacingly growled back, "You should worry about yourself; I'll be just fine."

With that, Heihachi removed his gi shirt, and tossed it aside, revealing the results of his rigorous, unforgiving training over the past four years. The most noticeable difference was his new physique; his entire upper body was much more chiseled and defined, definitely more than years ago … maybe ever.

The next moment, his body tensed, veins became prominent in his arms and neck, and his fist clenched as he revealed himself even further. The ground underneath them began to tremble as Heihachi began slowly pouring the power out of himself. At first, it started out slow … but then, it exploded into full force! Bolts f electricity surged around and sped off in all directions from his body. A fierce blue aura gathered around his body, feeding off his energy, and aggressively spiked upward like an electric current. The Heihachi-produced light show continued to shine abnormally through the dim area for a few more moments. Finally, feeling he'd made his point, Heihachi relaxed and the display waned, allowing the darkness of the night took over again.

"Impressive…" Kazuya responded with a smug smile, "But if that's all you've got… Then, it's a good thing the fight will take place here. There's plenty of good gravestones for both of you!"

Kazuya uncrossed his arms, and offered a counter to his father's exhibit. The ground beneath the three of them again began to tremble, and the air around suddenly shifted towards him. The younger Mishima began to laugh threateningly as he poured his own power out around him, and after a brief instant, they both erupted intensely. Red bolts of lightning crackled and surged all over him. A violent red aura flared upward off his body like a fire feeding on his force. Soon, Kazuya eased himself as well, and his visual assault on the area slowly tapered off.

Heihachi haughtily fired at his grandson, "Well, Jin, it doesn't look good for you. Are you regretting what you've gotten yourself into yet? There's still time to run while you can."

Kazuya quickly added, "I have a better question: … Do you have any last words?!"

"…" Jin remained silent before calmly answering, "Just a few…"

Jin uncrossed his arms and calmly assumed his power stance; it was his turn to show what he's got. The air again rapidly shifted and whipped toward Jin as he calmed himself in order to gathered his strength. As he started to slowly push it out, the ground underneath started to shake. The trees behind him also began to shake, their leaves rustling significantly. A strong, steady white aura began to emanate and rise off him like steam, illuminating the area until it almost hurt to look in his direction. As Jin continued to slowly release his power, his aura and the light only rose and grew until it was bigger than him! Having proved he wasn't going to be easy to defeat either, Jin relaxed, and the aura slowly waned, though its glow remained for a few more moments.

Jin then concluded, "The Mishima name … and its blood curse end here!"

The three kings of the Iron Fist engaged in one final standoff as each man's eyes slowly fell upon each of his two opponents … a final moment of peace and silence. With the talking finished, the three slowly assumed their fighting stances, each stepping forward slightly and bringing their hands up. The tension and anticipation rose for another moment until … the three men charged at each other. The fight of all time, the fight for all of Tekken, a fight 25 years in the making, the ultimate battle… had begun.

-------

Miles away, many of the Tekken fighters, those whose fates were closely intertwined in the outcome of the fight, could feel the impact. Lili and Hwoarang both stopped as they started to climb into her limousine, seemingly catching the feeling at the same time…

Driving away from his latest lead, Lei was halted at a red light, when an odd sense of … dread washed over him. Stunned by the suddenness and randomness of it, Lei froze as he sat back away from the wheel. HOOOONK! The super policeman was shaken awake moments later; the light had just turned green…

Yoshimitsu sprinted full-speed through the forest, faster than the eye could see. Suddenly, he stopped … and he didn't know why. The Manji Clan leader, going on a hunch, drew his sword; it was glowing and pulsing with an animated red aura, a sign of instability. Yoshimitsu wasn't sure what, but something very serious was happening…

Zafina was gripped without warning by an ill-omened sense of alarm, something she was all too familiar with. She stopped just as it hit her, and slowly turned in the direction of where it came from. Many of the fighters felt the same thing, but Zafina was the only one of them on the mainland that had any idea what was actually going on.

Lars and Lee could also feel the battle starting and even more so due to their proximity to the actual event. At times, they could even hear it faintly especially the triple light shows just moments before.

"Did you feel all of that?" Lee asked the Tekken Force Captain as both they continued to stare deep into the isle.

"Yes…" Lars replied before asking, "Do you think they could actually kill each other?"

Lee responded with some uncertainty, "Those three… I'm not sure, but I know they'll tear this whole island apart trying."

Meanwhile, another boat was speeding through the water toward Ground Zero Isle. Aboard were two young women who also had major stake in the battle's outcome…

-------

Warfare… It could be best described as pure warfare. Even for the Mishima, it was unbelievable the amount of brutality and hatred three men who were family could have for each other. The sound of them fighting and of the tremendous power they were bombarding each other with was almost deafening. Flashes of blue, white, and red cascaded through the area with each impact. The thumping of each blow taken and blocked reverberated and pulsed through the island like thunder. It was a virtual maelstrom of ferocious punches and kicks, and furious blows of deadly intent and power.

As with combat of multiple combatants, the three could barely keep each other back. When one of them was knocked down, the other two kept fighting, and the third didn't stay down very long. After a few brief moments, they would simply get up and get back in the fight. Also, if anyone where actually watching, it was almost impossible to see who had the upper hand at any given moment; the three were just too resilient and strong, and the battle was too frantic. Then, if anyone of them got it, the other two would fight back into it, and the unforgiving three-way stalemate would begin again.

Heihachi was the first to the first real advantage of the fight… It wasn't long before the fight rolled into the nearby woods. Heihachi was knocked aside by a downward elbow, a 'Skull Splitter', and a straight sidekick, a 'Blade Kick', from Jin. The two of them began to go back and forward, both having a flashback of their last fight four years ago. In fact, they became so fixated on each other that they didn't notice Heihachi … until it was too late. While Kazuya and Jin were distracted by their own clash, Heihachi sliced down a tree with an unbelievably powerful 'Kidney Smasher', separating it from its trunk. The older Mishima caught it before it fell, and heaved it at his two descendants. The tree slammed into the two and pinned them to two other trees. Pressing his advantage, Heihachi ran down, and attacked them both simultaneously by pummeling on the tree that connected them, the force crushing them even further into them. Soon, however, the tree was unable to stand up against any of them, and the trunk snapped, caving under Heihachi's might.

Kazuya was next to grab the reins of fight… Heihachi brought the fight back to the island center, but he couldn't keep both of them down at the same time. Kazuya, fed up at this time, fully tapped into his power, and proceeded to break through. The younger Mishima sprouted his wings, and fiercely grabbed both of his opponents by their throats! Despite their avid attempts to break free, Kazuya quickly flew them to one side overlooking a hill, and proceeded to violently throw them down it. Heihachi and Jin slammed through countless trees as the only seemed to _build_ momentum as they went down, and came to a vile landing, crashing at incredible speed into the boats Kazuya and Heihachi used which rendered both inoperable (and giant piles of scrap).

At the top of the hill, Kazuya retracted his wings, and both of his eyes began to brightly glow with vibrant red light as he brought energy into his eyes, outshining any other light in the area and readying for his next attack. Heihachi and Jin eventually climbed from the wreckage, just in time to see what Kazuya had aimed right at them. With all the energy he needed ready, Kazuya blasted a blood-red laser beam down at them, the beam utterly destroying the large swath of trees in its path. Jin, having no time to think, reached down as deep as he could into his power reserve, quickly retaliated by firing a pure white beam of light back, and met the laser halfway. The resulting collision and struggle between both energies practically vaporized any remnants of the trees in the path, and made the path flat against the hill, as if no trees had ever existed there at all. While the Kazuya and Jin continued their beam deadlock and energy tug-of-war, Heihachi swiftly ran up the hill, ducked down as he neared Kazuya, and broke the struggle by pelting him with a 'Demon Uppercut'. Kazuya's focus averted, his laser broke, allowing Jin to release his beam.

Kazuya and Heihachi again engaged, but Jin wasn't as quick to rejoin. The sudden outburst of his power brought every one of his 'symptoms' screaming back, with his chest starting to collapse inward the most prevalent… But this was no time to stop or wonder. Ignoring the pain coursing through him, Jin ran up the hill, and got back in the fight. Nevertheless, Jin was soon in trouble once again…

Jin was thrown backward, and the momentum caused him to roll over the edge of the cliff, saving himself only through a desperate grab at the cliff!!! He desperately clung to the ledge to keep from plummeting into the abyss, and proceeded to scoot over to an outward-shooting spike in the edge. Again, however, his effects endangered his life, in much more obvious ways this time as they prevented him from recovering from his hazardous predicament. When Jin tried to lift himself, his chest seized up, and robbed him of the air he needed for the effort. His vision started to blur as he searched for foot-holes. Not far away, Heihachi knocked Kazuya down momentarily, and looked for Jin, only to find him struggling to pull himself up.

Heihachi proclaimed as he slowly approached Jin, "All the power in the world, and you're still destined to fall, just like your father… Farewell, Jin Kazama!"

Blue lightning surged around Heihachi's forearm as he raised it into the air, and Heihachi finally slammed his fist down into the rock and unleashed pure power in the single strike, his 'Lightning Hammer'. The stone spike crumbled and detached from the cliff; Jin and the rock formation both plunged into the chasm, and disappeared into the rising steam. While all that was going on, Kazuya sat back, watched and simply watched it unfold, making no attempt to save his son.

As he turned back to his remaining descendant, Heihachi proclaimed, "One down … one to go."

Kazuya commented, "I was just thinking the same thing. So, the battle that started it all is the battle that will finish it…"

Heihachi and Kazuya started to fight once again, and, over time, Heihachi started to gain the better of the battle. Suddenly, a very strange, very loud sound filled the isle center, something that sounded like the wings of a bird. Heihachi could tell it was coming from the cliff, walked over to the edge, and looked over into the curtain of white fog. Jin swiftly flew up out of the mist, speeding toward the edge, and before Heihachi could react, Jin let loose a massive, 50-foot charged '_Angel Twister'_ (a light version of Devil Jin's 'Devil Twister'). Heihachi was catapulted spiraling high into air and backward. Immediately afterward, Kazuya sprang up into the air, quickly unfurling his wings, grabbed Heihachi by the ankle out of mid-air, and launched him toward the field of rock formations at the opposite end of the center. The older Mishima went crashing through many rock formations before coming to a stop in a heap of stony rubble, completely motionless.

Jin retracted his wings, and immediately fell to his knees. Everything began to bare down on him. The strain of the battle … the severity of his condition … the energy he used to come back from his near death experience… It all hit him at once, and it all was taking its toll. Kazuya meanwhile couldn't help but notice Jin's resistance of his seemingly fast-approaching breakdown.

Kazuya let out a maniacal laugh to himself as he retracted his wings and said, "Seems the old man has fallen down and can't get up…" Kazuya then started walking toward Jin as he continued, saying mockingly "That means I have you all to myself… What's the matter, Jin? You don't look so good. Care to surrender?"

Jin said with labor, "Not … a chance."

Kazuya gave a snide remark with evil satisfaction, "That's a spirit… Never say die!"

Kazuya eagerly yanked Jin to his feet, and the two began to fight again. A one-on-one encounter, the fight was very reminiscent of their last, only this time Jin was the one severely reeling. He simply couldn't trade blows with Kazuya but he was still taking the same punishment. As much as he could , he tried to make each one of his shots count, using as much power in each shot with success.

Incredibly, Heihachi came to, and saw the two of them fighting and not noticing him at all. Using their distraction once again to his advantage, The Mishima-ryu master struggled to his feet, and readied for one more attack. Meanwhile, Kazuya managed to get the better of the fight and grabbed Jin by the throat, letting out a laugh as his victory seemed imminent. Then, as Kazuya prepared a killing blow, Jin noticed Heihachi closing in fast. Waiting for the right moment, Jin ripped away from Kazuya's grasp, and spun the younger Mishima around as he himself dove at of the way. Kazuya realized what happened just as Heihachi unloaded with an unbelievable 'Dragon Uppercut'… A shower of red and blue sparks flew through the air upon the enormous impact… Kazuya was sent somersaulting upward before hitting the ground with a sick THUD!!!

As Heihachi recollected himself from his own outburst, Jin struck. Without haste, Jin took the older Mishima by the head, and tossed him into the air. As Heihachi floated, Jin ripped through him with a straight beam of white light, blasting him with a '_Salvation_' (a light version of Devil Jin's 'Obliteration'). Heihachi hit the ground … and now he was finished. For the first time in the whole time, Jin was in control, but here was a problem… He could capitalize. The use of his power amplified his symptoms and his fatigue, making it hard for him to function especially after a large outpour like 'Salvation'.

Immediately, Jin collapses to his hands and knees. Heihachi was down for the count, Kazuya was barely moving, but Jin was still too spent after using so much energy in his last attack. He just couldn't take advantage in time; Jin fought to his feet just as Kazuya was doing the same.

Kazuya growled, "Miserable old fool… Oh well, at least you took care of him, Jin. Now it's time for me to send you after him."

Jin replied with labor, "Do you … ever stop talking?!"

Kazuya and Jin began fighting one more time. It was decidedly slower this time, but still neither was giving an inch, backing down, or letting up. Eventually, Kazuya again pulled away as Jin's condition caught up with him and his body began to falter. Being the altruistic person he was, Kazuya began to pummel his weakened opponent, and ended up knocking Jin back to the top of the path they carved earlier, with a 'Rampaging Demon' combo. Jin fought with everything in himself to stand, but just he stood, Kazuya spun low to the ground toward and uncoiled upward, launching him with a 'Lightning Uppercut'.

Jin rolled painfully down the hill, and came to a stop at the bottom near the shore, his lower body landing in the water. Kazuya walked over to the top of the hill, and looked on with vile satisfaction at his deed.

Kazuya laughed evilly and maniacally before yelling at Jin, "This is it for you, Kazama! Say Goodbye to everything and everyone! But don't worry; I'll be sending them after you shortly. This three-way struggle … is over! It's time to die!!!"

Kazuya finally prepared his final onslaught. He shot his wings out of his back… His power began pouring out as he charged up… His aura returned much more violent than before… The ground under him rumbled as it cracked and collapsed… The air rushed to and around Kazuya…

Jin was understandably desperate by this time; he had to stop Kazuya or it was all over. This was Jin's last chance. Jin stood, his ankles completely submerged in water, and unfurled his wings, a sight much less majestic than usual; tiny streams of blood flowed from and ran down patches of his wings, demonstrating the extended severity of Jin's shape.

The Kazama heir then prepared for his own final attack… Jin's aura returned much brighter than before, lighting up the dark shore and shining into the night sea… His wings fully extended backward… The water at his ankles rushed backward against the tide until Jin was standing only on sand… Jin stood up straight, and drew one arm back while extending his other forward, reaching down and focusing every single inch of power in his body into the next attack…

The preparation over, the collision was on. Kazuya flew full speed down the incline, and saw red as he thought, planned, and envisioned Jin's destruction. Jin kept his eyes set upon Kazuya, waiting for the right moment, and, when it came, he took a powerful step forward and attacked with a severe thrusting punch… However, Kazuya was ready for it, stopped right in time, and caught Jin's fist in his hand! Red and white energies clashed and intertwined as their powers met…

"Pathetic!" Kazuya said mockingly, "What was that anyway? Your 'Eighth Circle of Hell'?! Don't you know that I am Hell?!"

"No…" Jin replied forcefully, "But this is something you'll never see… 'Seventh Gate of Heaven'!!!"

It was at that moment that Kazuya made a gripping realization. Jin's power wasn't focused in the hand Kazuya himself was holding, but the opposite one! The first part of the attack was a decoy! Kazuya was too close to even dodge… Jin took another powerful step forward and let loose all his angelic Kazama power into a tremendous Right Roundhouse Punch! The punch seemed to connect with Kazuya in slow motion…. Jin's fist impacted right into the corner of Kazuya's red left eye… Kazuya's face gave way… His body snapped in the other direction…

The impact was nothing short of incredible. The sound of it was akin a speeding jet, producing a huge sonic boom… A colossal wave of water shot backward from Jin… The resulting shockwave shifted the sand away from both of them and bent the trees closest to them backwards...

Kazuya screamed in pain and disbelief as he was catapulted backwards like he was shot out of a megaton cannon. His power dissipated from his body like a red cloud of dust as he traveled all the way back up the hill and into the island center. The impact was still powerful enough that Kazuya's body created a large crater when it finally crashed down to the ground. Finally, Kazuya's wings slowly retracted as he passed out.

Back at the bottom of the hill, Jin finally relaxed, and slowly retracted his wings. Once more, Jin collapsed but fully this time, and started to drift in and out of consciousness. The water, as the influence upon it dissipated, quickly rushed back in, running over Jin in the process.

The fighting was done. A 25-year conflict had finally been resolved. And, though he didn't look it… **Jin had won!**

End Chapter

**Next Time: ** _"Because I wasn't strong enough… wasn't strong enough to stop it… to get the words out… I'm definitely not strong enough … to see you like this…"_

_**A/N: **_**Whew! What a fight! Well, that was the final battle; I hope I was able to do it justice, and more than anything, I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter … is the moment of truth, the moment of tragedy. Thank you again for reading. Again, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you come back. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	15. Lament of Mishima and Jin's Requiem

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_** Greetings, fellow readers and writers. Thank you for coming by. Well, here we are: the point of tragedy. I must tell you that there are multiple character deaths in this chapter. I'm sorry; this is a Tragedy. But, I also want you to know that this is ****NOT**** the final chapter; it's not going to end like this. I warn those with soft hearts that this is pretty sad. So, having said that, let's get to it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7: A Final Tragedy for the Finest Future

Lament of the Mishima and Jin's Requiem

Neither knew how long they'd been waiting, but Lee and Lars continued to wait pensively for the result of the epic confrontation they could hear. Suddenly, the sounds suddenly stopped… Lars, through no volition of his own, abruptly shifted his body, as if something just came over him.

"Are you alright?" Lee asked, reacting to the sudden flourish of movement.

Lars replied, uncertain of how to place it into words, "Yes. It's just… I got a strange feeling just now. Suddenly, I don't feel so … anxious or concerned …"

A smirk came to Lee's face as he said, "You too? I guess that just means one thing: Jin-san must have…"

Out of nowhere, Lee was interrupted by a very familiar buzzing sound. He slowly started looking into the ocean, searching for the noise's source.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lars asked in response to Lee's odd behavior.

At that moment, Lee spotted what he was looking for, and pointed to it as he asked in confusion, "Is that… Is that a boat coming toward us?"

Sure enough, it was a speedboat heading right for them, where water transport landed mere yards away. Instantly, Lee and Lars moved to encounter this unexpected presence, jumping off their boat and running to the newcomer. However, they quickly stopped when they saw who one of its passengers was … Asuka!

"Asuka-chan?!" Lee exclaimed as the younger Kazama emerged from the boat onto the sand, "What are you doing here?!"

Despite the shock of those seeing her, Asuka didn't speak; she merely took a brief look back at her boat, and solemnly pointed to it, indicating her reasoning was inside. Seeing the apparent discomfort on Asuka's face and in her manner, both the Co-CEO of KGI and the Tekken Force Captain were reluctant to proceed forward, fearing what the reason for the unnerving occurrence could be. Ultimately, Lee cautiously entered, and personally saw the reason for Asuka's behavior. Inside the boat sat Xiaoyu, clearly distraught despite the fact that she was looking away, and at her side … was an open report about Jin.

Lee immediately said in a hushed tone of dread and sympathy, "Oh no…"

Her voice a gut-wrenching mixture of desperation, sadness, distress, and worry, Xiaoyu asked without turning around, "Is … Jin-kun here?"

Lee hesitantly replied, "… Yes… He is."

"Can you please take me to him?" Xiaoyu continued, her desperation coming through a bit more.

Hesitant still, Le stammered, "I … I'm not sure where he is… I don't know if I can…"

Xiaoyu interrupted, all the emotions in her voice amplified as she pleaded through tears, "Please… Please, Lee-sama… Please just let me see him."

Eventually, with some apprehension though moved by Xiaoyu's words, Lee replied, "… alright. We'll try to find him."

Meanwhile, Lars and Asuka were silently waiting outside, not sure of what to expect. Finally, Lee stuck his head out from inside the boat.

"Lars-san, is there any way the four of us can travel this place safely … and in a hurry?" Lee asked.

Lars pondered for a moment, searching his mind for an answer, before remembering and answering, "Well, there is one way…"

-----

His eyes slowly flickered open and the landscape slowly came into focus as Jin finally regained consciousness, his face half-submerged under the cold ocean water. As his head continued to clear, Jin very slowly forced himself to stand, though his body was in seeming protest and begging not to get up, and, needless to say, he was in very bad shape. Jin was battered and bruised; his insides were on fire as his chest was almost completely collapsed by now. Blood now freely flowed from his mouth onto the ground and his chest.

Through will and sheer heart alone, Jin moved forward, and started making his way up the path, one arm wrapped around his aching midsection. As he tried to distance his thoughts away from the excruciating pain felt throughout his body, Jin's mind began to wander as he pressed on. He saw all the battles he'd struggled through his life and all the fighting he's had to do… He ran back through all the pain, anger, and sorrow he had to suffer and endure… He reflected on the joy and love he finally got to experience if only for a little while… Eventually, he settled on everything and everyone he was leaving behind, the ones who he was doing this last deed to protect…

"_I'm sorry, Xiao-chan… I still have to do this. But I'm doing this for our children and you," _Jin thought to himself.

Finally, Jin reached the top, and approached his closest fallen opponent, Kazuya. The younger Mishima was barely breathing, and out cold, an absent look present on his face; the force of Jin's last attack was evident as Kazuya's body was still smoking and his left eye was now swollen shut. Jin slowly reached down into the crater, grabbed his father's writ, and began dragging him along. Heihachi was next and he wasn't that far away. The older Mishima was still motionless, facedown; Jin's power was evident with him as well as his body was still partially shaking from 'Salvation'. Once there, Jin reached down with his free hand, grabbed his grandfather by the arm, and proceeded to drag him as well.

Though slowed by the dragging the dead weight of two people, Jin came and stopped in front of the cliff, dropping his two relatives, and began executing his plan. The Kazama heir walked over to a designated spot near the edge, and over turned what was actually a fake stone to get at what was under it: 13'' by 11'' digital touch screen, the 'universal remote' for this complex yet necessary operation; the screen buzzed calmly and lit up with a whirl as Jin turned it on. As soon as he could, he found the icon marked _'burial'_, and pressed it. Immediately, two large sections of fake rock slid away, revealing two circular chasms in the ground, and finally two metal platforms rose up from out of the darkness of the man-made spaces. Atop them were two pitch-black, metallic, human-sized, 'boxes' with long, extremely-thick metal chains attached to the fronts.

The Kazama heir moved to the left one, and flipped it open; the one was for his grandfather. Jin grabbed Heihachi, and unceremoniously dropped him into the box. More out of pure instinct that out of conscious thought, Heihachi very slowly started to climb out. Jin, not in the mood, simply slammed the lid on the elder Mishima's back, sandwiching the master's body underneath its weight and Jin's force, shoved his grandfather back in, slammed the box shut, making sure to latched the door down.

Now, it was Kazuya's turn. Jin turned to the right box, and flipped over its lid, opening it. With the box ready to receive, Jin lifted his father, dropped him inside it, and slammed the door back down, sealing it shut for good measure. That task finished, The Kazama heir returned to the digital board he had placed aside, scrolled to find the icon labeled 'Ascension', and activated it.

An insanely loud chorus of metallic scraping, humming, clanging, and whirling soon rang out through the island center and the entire island as a massive happening was starting. The mist from the cliff abruptly stopped rising, as the sounds continued to get louder and louder. It gradually became clear just what was causing it, and … that the cliff … wasn't really a cliff at all. From out the chasm rose a colossal platform, and atop it was a relatively small, single-man spacecraft. Not that far away, the searching four were easily alerted by the incredibly deafening noise, and it wasn't long before they saw the ship in the distance.

As Xiaoyu was rendered speechless, Lars could only muster, "Holy…"

Asuka, shocked to say the least, wondered aloud, "What is he going to do with that?!?!"

Lee, remembering what Jin said earlier, pieced it all together, and exclaimed in horror, "That's what he meant… Keep your eyes on the sky… We have to get over there now!"

The three of them quickly turned in that direction, and sped off with great urgency. Meanwhile, Jin stared up at the rocket … then at the two boxes … and back again as the gravity of what he was about to do started to weigh on him. There was no turning back now; Death was waiting. With one more deep breath, Jin finally steeled himself, and prepared to go. Suddenly…

"Jin-kun! Jin-kun!!!" A very familiar female voice rang out.

Jin instantly knew who it was, and let out a disappointed sigh as he whispered to himself, "No…"

Jin slowly turned just as his four relatives sped up on the two ATVs, Asuka driving one with Lee on the back and Lars driving the other with Xiaoyu riding with him. As soon as they stopped, Asuka helped Xiaoyu down of the motor vehicle, and Xiaoyu very quickly walked toward her husband.

Practically reading her mind, Jin said, "Please … not the stomach …"

When she got in range, Xiaoyu punched Jin in the face, right on the bridge of the nose! Jin's head immediately snapped backward and stuck there under the suddenness and force of the attack. Lee, Asuka, and even Lars cringed at the sight and sound of it.

Jin held his nose as he pulled it back down, saying, "… Thanks."

Xiaoyu exclaimed with a combination of anger, distress, and sadness, "Why, Jin-kun?! Are you really doing this? Is killing your father and grandfather that important to you?!?!"

Jin solemnly replied, "Xiao-chan, please… Try to understand…"

Distraught, Xiaoyu fired back as tears started flowing from her eyes, "No! I can't understand… I don't want to understand! Why?! Why are you leaving me…" Her hands fell on her midsection, the twins inside kicking wildly, as she continued, "Why are leaving us?!"

Still upset, Xiaoyu turned and started to walk away.

Desperate to explain, Jin started, "Xiao-chan, it's not like…"

Before he could even get the rest out, the stress caused his condition to flare up, and attack him as if on cue. Suddenly, the pressure on Jin's chest spiked, and gave him no time to even attempt to hold it back, not that he had the strength to. Jin paused as he felt it coming, and heaved once, a profuse amount of blood blasting out of his mouth as he lurched forward. Asuka, Lee, and Lars let out a collective gasp and cringed at the sickening sight; unfortunately, Xiaoyu managed to turn around just in time to see it as well. Jin then broke into a torturous coughing fit that brought him to his knees. Each cough brought up more, and almost every one caused more of the crimson liquid to spill in to the puddle on the ground.

Worried over everything else, Xiaoyu called as she rushed back to him just as the fit was tapering off, "Jin-kun!!"

Jin, very hearse at first and on his hands and knees, replied facing down ward as he caught his breath, "Please … don't be angry… I didn't … want you to see me like this…"

Xiaoyu started to lower herself, trying to get to Jin's level, but he quickly stopped her. Thinking of his wife, Jin took off his gi shirt, folded it, and rolled it up tightly. He then laid it on the ground underneath her, and over the pool of his blood still sitting on the hard rock. Jin helped his wife slowly lower herself, with her knees on his shirt, using it as a makeshift mat.

Tears forming in her eyes again, Xiaoyu said, "So, it is true… You are dying…"

Jin sadly replied, explaining, "Yes… I am. I wish there was something I could do; I would have done it already… I'm not leaving because I want to… I really wanted to stay … to be with the kids … to be with you…"

Experiencing a pain worse than from any fight, Xiaoyu began sobbing sorrowfully as she threw her arms around Jin's neck. It was a heartbreaking thing to think about, let alone go through, and the three witnesses to it weren't exempt. Even though she tried her hardest not to, Asuka couldn't help shedding a few tears as well. Lee, caught in a rare situation of not knowing what to do, dropped his head out of sadness. Even the battle-hardened Lars, who seen his fair share of death, couldn't stand to take in the sight, and looked away.

Despite being the strongest fighter in the world, Jin was rendered powerless to change this situation or end his wife's suffering. Jin just embraced her in return, gently wrapping his arms around her; unconsciously, his wings slowly emerged and slightly enclosed around her in a loose secondary embrace. All Jin could was hold Xiaoyu as she wept, her tears flowing down her eyes and onto his back.

Inconsolable, Xiaoyu said through tears, "Why … didn't you … tell me?"

Jin, heartbroken as he feared and expected, said, "Because I wasn't strong enough… wasn't strong enough to stop it… to get the words out… I'm definitely not strong enough … to see you like this…"

Xiaoyu expressed forlornly, "This isn't fair. Why is this happening to you … to me … to us? We just get started; why is it ending this way?"

Jin replied with a hint of resolution, "I don't know… I wish there was something I could say… But I still have to do one last thing… I can't let them do to Jun, Haku, and you … what they did to my mother and me…"

With a hint of desperation in her voice, Xiaoyu offered, " I know… Take me with you… If you have to die, I can die with you…"

His heart ripped by the very thought, Jin tried harder to reassure his wife, "You know I can't let you do that… Xiao-chan, listen to me… I know this is bad, and I know it hurts … but please don't give up… I may be leaving, but I'm not leaving you alone. Lee-sama, Asuka-chan, Miharu-chan… they'll all be right beside you. I took care of everything else, so you don't have to worry about anything… so, please don't lose hope … for our children's sake. They may not have their father, but they need their mother…"

Xiaoyu, tears still streaming down her face, backed away slightly to look her husband in the eyes. Deep down, she knew he was right. It killed her that this was happening, but this unfortunate series of events was taking place. Unable to do much else, Xiaoyu kissed Jin on the cheek, eventually resting her forehead on his.

Jin whispered to her with remorse as she closed her eyes, "I wish you could've found out better than this. I wish if we had to say goodbye, it would be better than this… I'm so sorry, Xiao-chan."

Xiaoyu replied, "It's not your fault… Everything that's happened to you… None of it was your fault… You are a very good person, Jin-kun, and I love you."

"I love you too…" Jin said before facing the reality upon him, "It's time; I have to go."

With that, Jin helped Xiaoyu to her feet, his wings slowly retracting away, and rose himself. Finally, Jin turned to his other relatives.

Jin asked, "Lars-san, Lee-sama, could you give me a hand?"

As they were asked, Lars and Lee aided their departing family member. Lars took the chain of the left box, and attached it to the rocket, making sure to bolt it down. Jin and Lee meanwhile did the same thing with the chain of the right box, attaching and bolting it down. Xiaoyu then turned to Asuka…

"Asuka-chan…" Xiaoyu entreated her friend for help, "Could you get me Jin-kun's shirt please?"

Xiaoyu understandably couldn't bend and pick it up herself; Asuka as she was obliged picked up the gi shirt and handed it to her friend. Xiaoyu continued to watch the arrangements, and proceeded hold her husband's shirt very closely, almost hugging it as if she were hugging Jin himself. Finally, with all the preparations done, Jin walked back to Xiaoyu for his final goodbyes to her. He lowered himself, and kissed her midsection one last time as a way of saying farewell to his children. The two embraced one more time, and Jin kissed her on the cheek. Reluctantly, after a few more moments, they separated from their final show of tenderness toward each other.

Jin addressed all of them saying, "You all should go… It'll get pretty hot when I take off."

Lee nodded in agreement as he replied, "Right…"

With the moment impending and inevitable, the four turned away, and got back on the ATVs (Xiaoyu with help). Meanwhile, Jin approached the rocket, and picked up the digital screen again. At the same time, Jin and Xiaoyu looked back at each other; Xiaoyu blew Jin one last kiss, and he smiled back at her in response. Jin watched on with a heavy heart as the four sped away.

As they drifted out of sight, Jin finally climbed into the rocket, connected the digital screen to the control system, and initiated the launch sequence, finding and pressing the 'Take-off' icon. The engines fired with the sound of a small explosion. Flames blasted out of the end, and the whole island shook under the power of the spacecraft. The rocket quaked as it steadily lifted off the ground before propelling into the sky. Lee, Lars, Asuka, and Xiaoyu, now at a safe distance, watched it all unfold as the rocket and the two boxes attached to it blasted upward.

As the craft and its cargo entered space, the darkest of night grew deeper and deeper as it went up and up… The stars the dot the sky grew brighter and brighter… Soon, the ground shifted from brown to blue as the planet loomed underneath… After a moment, into view came a small KGI space station, the one Jin raised two years earlier. In truth, it wasn't very large … because it was made specifically for this purpose, just for this moment.

Jin activated the 'Incoming' icon on his remote's screen. As commanded, the station's landing hatch opened, awaiting his arrival. Things however are never that easy… the rocket's brake and landing systems both jammed just as Jin was planning his course to the ship. Now, if Jin couldn't stop the rocket, it would crash into and possibly _through_ the station!!! With little time to think of something else, Jin quickly came up with a desperate plan with the split second afforded him… Just as the rocket and both boxes got into the port, Jin ripped the digital remote out the control panel! The spacecraft landed flat and hard as it slammed straight down on the floor of the station. Jin, of course, didn't escape unscathed, quite the opposite…

The impact of the abrupt loss in power catapulted Jin forward, and through the glass door of the rocket. His body skidded to a stop across the floor in the shower of glass that followed. Despite this, he was careful to keep the remote safe. As he lay on the cold station floor, Jin slowly observed his situation to find … everything was, more or less, in place: Both boxes were inside the station… Both of his enemies were safely locked inside… everything was ready… The Kazama heir looked to the screen once more, and scrolled to the coup-de-grace, the 'Final Countdown' sequence icon. Then, just as he was about to start it … he stopped.

It was a sudden pause, an inexplicable hesitation. Jin had played out this whole scenario and all its possibilities in his mind countless times. He prepared for this moment for months, maybe even years, and yet… Here he was, and he stalled. Only one subject came to mind: Xiaoyu… The plan was originally for Jin to die in the station, but when the time came, he couldn't die here. It had happened again just like times before; he was not surprised the fact he was reconsidering his plans after her involvement. As such, there was no use fighting it; that was just her special hold on him.

Despite barely being able to hold himself up, Jin lifted himself up enough to advance, and, with his remote firmly in hand, began moving for his last resort reserve, but he didn't see anything that happened next. Suddenly, the right box began to rumble. Its lid began to lurch upward as if being pounded from the inside. Finally, the lid few open…

Jin, with a struggle, made it around the corner to the escape ship room, and as he got in the door, at last pressed the 'Final Countdown' icon.

A computerized female voice at once proclaimed through the station, "**1 minute to self-destruct…**"

As fast as he could muster, the Kazama heir fought to get across the room to the only escape ship, only for his legs to give out halfway through. Faced with only thing he could do, Jin started to crawl with his one free hand … but it didn't look at all like he would make it in time. Lifting himself up slightly, Jin suddenly felt a hard shove from behind, thrusting him forward into the capsule, and the next moment was met with a slam of the door behind him! Completely confused by the series of events, Jin shuffled around to see what caused them. Across the room stood a figure, and, even though he faced away, it was undeniable who it was … **Kazuya!!!** Did Kazuya actually just…?

No time to even agonize over the mind-boggling notion, Jin quickly connected the digital board to control panel, strapped himself in, and pressed the 'Abort' icon. Air rushed past with the change in air pressure. The rocket capsule roared to life. The small ship quickly jetted down an escape tunnel and out of the station, before speeding back toward Earth.

Back at the station, just like the other, the left box began to rattle. The lid began bending outward, pressured by the inside captive. Finally, the top blasts open. Heihachi slowly lifted himself up and out of the box. Somewhat conscious now, both Heihachi and Kazuya began stumbling and looking around, neither sure of where they were and just looking around in a daze. That's when they backed into each other… Immediately responded, both Mishimas spun around, and upon seeing each other, began swinging. A brief exchange ensued, and they eventually stalemated by grabbing each other by the throats, neither letting go or getting the other to release.

"**15 seconds to self-destruct…**" the computerized female voice rang out.

The lights began to flicker, and the sirens starting to blare. Despite these stimuli, Kazuya and Heihachi continued to clutch and try to strangle each other. Truth be told, however, they weren't ignoring their surroundings. They continued fighting because they knew there was nothing that could be done.

"So this is how ends…" Heihachi commented, "Just like it began … with us at each other's throats?"

"I guess so," Kazuya added, "Just like it was always supposed to…"

At this time, Kazuya's left eye had shrunken enough, and slowly flickered open… Incredibly, his red eye, the symbol of his use of the Devil … was gone; it was no longer red!!! Heihachi quickly took notice just as …

…

…

A massive supernova-like explosion followed, tremendously bursting with multi-colored light. Kazuya and Heihachi Mishima were two of the strongest men in the world. Both men had survived several near-death experiences, and outlasted and outlived countless life threats. In the face of everything, they had always made it through and eluded Death for so long … but not this time. Jin had succeeded where many had failed; both Kazuya and Heihachi Mishima were gone in an instant…

Even still, the blast was so unbelievable that it even affected Jin even though he was miles away. The impact rocked the escape capsule, and effectively threw off its coordinates and flight patterns. It was a partial malfunction where Jin couldn't correct. It actually speeded his descent.

Back on Earth, the four were watching from the ground; Lee and Lars were situated on one boat, and Xiaoyu and Asuka on the other. They sat on the water a ways from Ground Zero, having stopped to watch, and that's when they saw it. The explosion was as bright as daylight, and the bright red and orange outburst looked about the size of a baseball from Earth. Xiaoyu, as soon as the explosion was seen, hugged Asuka, and buried her head in her friend's shoulder. Asuka however kept her eyes up, and saw a bright red orb that looked like a fireball falling right toward them.

Asuka exclaimed as she pointed to the sky, "Guys! Guys!! Look over there!!"

Lee, Xiaoyu, and Lars looked up just in time to watch it land in the water not far from them. Without even needing to ask, Lee and Lars jumped onto Asuka and Xiaoyu's boat, Lars took the wheel, and they jetted off to see what the mystery object was. When they got close, they saw it was a high-tech, sphere shaped rocket, and stopped next to it. They pried open the door only to find … Jin, much worse than he left but still alive. Without haste, they helped Jin out of his transport, and onto the boat…

Surprised and slightly ecstatic, Xiaoyu expressed, "Jin-kun… You're … You're alive!"

Jin smiled back at her … but that was all he could do. He immediately collapsed onto the deck, causing his four relatives to instantly crowd around him. All in all, everything he'd been through had taken a whole two months from his life, and it was all bearing down on him now. The tournament, the fight, the crash, the aftershock of the explosion… It was all taking its toll; Jin's time was almost up, and he knew it. Xiaoyu knelt beside him as he shifted onto his back, and intently took his hand in hers…

Xiaoyu whispered to him as her tears began flowing again, "Jin-kun… don't go. Please … don't go…"

Jin slowly tried to comfort her, struggling to even do so. He touched Haku and Jun more time, both twins still kicking wildly from their mother's racing heart. Fighting to do so, he managed to gently lay his hand on her cheek, and with a calm swipe of his thumb, wiped away her tears.

Jin, with a soft whisper the best he could muster, said as he achieved a smile, "Xiao-chan.."

Xiaoyu, somehow knowing that's what he wanted, gave a small smile back to him. Content, Jin stared up at his four family members when his vision became blurry again. Soon, his eyes got heavy… They closed once for a brief moment… They closed a second time for a slightly longer period… Finally, they flickered closed for good. From there, instead of darkness, everything went white, a pristine bright white.

In a life full of tragedies and hardship, Jin Kazama still did great good in his lifetime and triumphed. So, despite everything, _Jin Kazama died … with a smile…_

------

The news report the next day:

_Jin Kazama, Co-CEO of Kazama G Incorporated, dead at 25… Jin Kazama, Co-CEO of the highly influential group Kazama G Incorporated, has died at the age of 26. Reports state that he dies from multiple injuries though it was later discovered that he had been suffering from a potent terminal illness for some time. Shortly after the wars four years ago, Jin Kazama ceased and backtracked on his efforts, eventually founding what is known today as KGI alongside Lee Chaolan, who will take on duties as full CEO in light of this tragic occurrence. KGI, with Jin Kazama spearheading the charge, then set many resources and effort into countless rescue and relief missions around the world, turning them into a highly-successful world rehabilitation program. With the world in prosperity again, it seemed the image and perception of KGI and even Jin Kazama himself had dramatically softened at the time of his death. He would have celebrated his first children soon; his wife, Xiaoyu, is set to give birth to twins in two months. No member of KGI could be reached for comment. Jin Kazama is set to be buried in a very private ceremony; he is survived by his loving wife, Xiaoyu; and his children: son, Haku Kazuki, and daughter, Jun Kokoro, both yet-to-be-born…_

_(Editor's note: Jin was buried in his CLAMP outfit, his new red and white one.)_

End Chapter

**Next Time:** "_Excellent! … You shall be tested!"_

_**A/N: **_**Alright; that's the chapter. I know that might have been painful, but there's something I'd like to say. Again, this is NOT the final chapter. I'm not going to end the story like that; I'm not going to do that to you. Anyway, we're going to check out the tournament outcome for several other fighters. Please don't skip over them; there's a lot of set-up for the future in them. Nevertheless, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed, I hope I didn't upset you, and I hope you come back. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	16. Yoshimitsu and Bryan Fury

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_** Hi, how's it going? Thanks for coming by, and I'm glad you decided to give my fic a read. Well, this starts the stories of what some other characters are doing after the tournament. Now, please, I ask you not to just skip over these; I'm really setting up the next installment I have in mind. Also, after the events of the last chapter, I figured a break was needed. Of course, it's still your choice. Anyway, we'll first see what the Snake Edge and the Manji Clan leader are up to. And here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7: A Final Tragedy for the Finest Future

Gaidens: Yoshimitsu and Bryan Fury

_**The New Light of Good Fortune**_

The entire Manji clan had gathered at the secret headquarters; a ceremony was set to take place. They had all congregated in an immense room dimly-lit by only candles, and were seated on its perimeter. At the center were the ceremony's two subjects: Yoshimitsu, the current clan leader, stood in front a young man, who sat on the backs of his legs listening intently; both men's faces were obscured in their masks.

Yoshimitsu began to address them all, "As you know, my life is close to its ends … and so is my time as the leader of the Manji Clan. Therefore, it has fallen upon me to choose my successor. But, fret not, my brothers and sisters, for I have found a worthy leader for you, and possibly a better leader than I…" He then turned to young man at his feet, "And I believe that man is you."

The younger ninja bowed his head in respect, acknowledging the honor, but remained silent.

Yoshimitsu continued, "My most gifted student, you have proven yourself beyond worthy… Your body is strong… Your knowledge is flawless… Your skills are impeccable… Your talents are numerous, your potential limitless… And your heart is noble and true… But there is one trial that lies before you, one question that remains…"

Yoshimitsu, his words resonating throughout the room and into the clan members as if passing through them, drew the sacred blade, and held it vertically as he slid one hand one hand down its spine and continued, "Is your spirit steadfast, unyielding, and strong enough to wield the Sacred Yoshimitsu...?"

The younger shinobi then lifted his eyes to his master, and one look in his eyes said everything. His eyes were humble, eager, and unafraid… In a word, he looked ready.

Seeing this, Yoshimitsu beckoned his pupil, "Excellent! … Then, draw your sword, my young charge! Thou shalt be tested…"

Yoshimitsu quickly back-flipped into his fighting stance; following in suit, the younger shinobi drew his katana from the its scabbard on the floor in front of him, and sprang up into its fighting stance. In a flash, the two ninja go after each other.

The attacks came at unearthly speeds and with inhuman force. The clanging and ringing of their clashing swords traveled and reverberated for miles. The Manji Clan members watched in awe as the fight lasted for close to an hour. The young shinobi fully utilized the Manji Ninjutsu style, proved his master true, and made brethren and master proud. Meanwhile, Yoshimitsu showed how he became the master in the first place, not going easy by any stretch of the imagination, not giving an inch, and using every trick he had.

Eventually, the younger disarmed Yoshimitsu, and toppled him.

Yoshimitsu calmly complimented him, "Excellent! Truly excellent, young one! You know what must be done. Now… take hold of your destiny…"

As he had studied, the younger shinobi dropped his katana, and picked up the Yoshimitsu blade. He stopped for a moment out of the realization and seriousness of what he must do next… Finally, he ran up as Yoshimitsu staggered to his feet… flipped the sword in his hands as he turned… and thrust it backward under his arm … and into his master's chest, performing the 'Hara-kiri' technique. Not long after, the Manji Clan leader fell backward to the ground.

Suddenly, white beads of light streamed out of and through Yoshimitsu's armor and mask, and gathered into the sacred blade; his soul had joined all the former Manji Clan leaders before him. The blade's glow slowly transitioned from red to blue, signaling instability to optimum power. Yoshimitsu's soul had brought the blade back from madness. The young ninja bowed to his fallen master in reverence, and shed a single tear in mourning of his passing.

After a moment, the shinobi composed himself, turned to his comrades, and raised the Yoshimitsu blade high for all of them to see, a storm of cheers going up in response. A new Yoshimitsu had been crowned. The battle done, the status of the clan was stabilized for the next generation. The Manji Party would continue to fight for the poor and oppressed for years to come…

---------

_**Wrath Rising**_

Having been denied any new prospects at the tournament, Bryan was forced to his very last resort: a young woman named Rebekah Wrath…

-----

**Rebekah Wrath**: She was a former rookie detective and part-time partner of Bryan Fury. During their time in the force, Rebekah knew of Bryan's venture into illegal dealings, and attempted to get him out of them before something bad came of him. Her efforts especially intensified after she learned Super Police detective Lei Wulong was pursuing Bryan as well. Eventually, she got a tip that Bryan was being set up, and rushed over to help him. All her efforts were in vain however as Bryan was brutally gunned down in front of her, and she was also shot though it was non-life threatening. Originally, because she was shot as well, it was thought that she was part of the dealings as well, but she was later cleared of all suspicion when it became clear what the effect on her really was.

Because, she was only about 19 at the time and it was one of her first cases, the gruesome murder took an extremely heavy toll on her, and she began to suffer from a manic form of schizophrenia and PTSD (shell shock). In an effort to not lose two of its best officers, the force attempted to get her help, but she refused and disappeared. No one could find the now 25-year-oldor knew how she was until…

-----

It didn't take long for Bryan to track her down to an abandoned warehouse. Sure, he was a cyborg now, but he still knew how to be a detective after all. The cyborg soon found and followed a hint that some young woman fitting Rebekah's description was seen frequently in this place at night. Immediately upon, walking in the door, he picked up a human heat signature, and, based on the body structure and hormone level, he deduced it was a female in her early to mid-twenties… It was her all right.

He quickly but silently made his way to the second floor, and spotted her, recognizing her deep eyes and (now very unkempt) short, ash blonde hair. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, a black bomber jacket that was noticeably bigger than her, loose black jeans, military boots, and fingerless gloves. It was odd attire indeed, but not as odd or disturbing as her behavior. She just seemed to be wandering through this dank and miserable place, seemingly whispering to herself.

"Tsk Tsk. You sure have fallen." Bryan commented, careful to stay in the shadows.

Not turning around, Rebekah casually replied, "Some things have gone wrong … but I survive."

"If you say so…" Bryan continued, "Just what are you doing in this dump anyway?"

Rebekah replied with insouciance, "I like this place... It's quiet… It helps me think… It helps me forget…"

"But you still can't escape, can you?" Bryan pointed out.

Rebekah turned around and asked out of curiosity, "Your voice sounds very familiar… Why are you asking all things, sir?"

"My voice should sound familiar," Bryan said as he stepped out of the shadows, "… And I'm here to help you escape."

Rebekah immediately fell backward to the floor in a panic, raving hysterically, "You!!! You can't be here. You died; I saw you. So many bullets… So many shots… So much blood… I saw you die!!! A ghost! … You're a ghost!!!"

Bryan let out an evil chuckle as he started creeping toward her, and replied, "That's right; I'm a ghost. Really, I'm the Grim Reaper… and I've come to take you with me!"

Terrified, Rebekah frantically crawled backward as she begged, "No… No! Stay back! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!!!"

Bryan continued to slowly advance, not noticing her pick up a black iron rod with a steel fitting on its end, "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to get away, to forget… Well, don't worry; it will all be over soon."

Rebekah suddenly sprung to her feet, and bashed Bryan in the head several times with the rod, knocking him back and rattled his brain. Quickly, the cyborg grabbed the rod, and attempted to wrestle her to the ground. However, she again surprised him; Rebekah responded with a swift knee to his gut, and a stiff forearm to his face. Bryan was forced to back off by the lip-splitting blow. As he stumbled backward, she aimed, winded up, and floored him with a baseball swing of the rod.

The next moment… Bryan was not prepared for what happened next as Rebekah's real status came to light. The clanging of the rod against the floor echoed through the entire empty building as she absently dropped it. Rebekah's hysteria grew until she started to sob uncontrollably, tears flowing like a fountain. Soon, however… Ha… Haha… HAHAHA… Her cries shifted into an amused, almost innocent-sounding giggle. That soon grew and meshed with her weeping until the whole reaction froze somewhere in the middle. Suddenly, it was impossible to tell if she was weeping desperately or laughing maniacally! It was now painfully obvious that that her mental illness had turned into to full-on insanity.

In the middle of her episode, Rebekah ranted more to herself than Bryan, "A ghost… A ghost in front of me… Why is he here… Maybe he's not dead… _Maybe he's not dead __enough__! …" _

Wondering how Rebekah was able to fend him off, Bryan realized that he'd forgotten a very crucial detail… **Rebekah Wrath was a champion and master practitioner of Krav Maga**. An acclaimed fighter with an unstable mind…? That would make any sane individual run very quickly in the other direction. Fortunately, Bryan Fury didn't quite fit in that category; he merely got up and readied himself for the fight ahead of him.

The two former partners turned enemies through one warped event engaged in a manic brawl. Incredibly, despite her disadvantages, Rebekah held her own against the cyborg. Because of the nature of her fighting style, going within a single foot of her was met with swift punishment. Her own erratic temperament made her hard to predict and defend against. She was also surprisingly strong and resilient; it wasn't clear however if it was due to actual fortitude or a madness-induced sturdy pain threshold...

Nevertheless, Bryan was not to be denied this time. The cyborg started to overpower her; he was sure to stay at mid-range where he could excel and keep damage at bay. The deciding factor ultimately was his ability to reserve more energy while Rebekah's chaotic and unstable style caused her to tire out a lot quicker. Bryan's perpetual power generator didn't help either. Finally, the man formerly known as Snake Edge slammed Rebekah with a 'Chopping Elbow'. Unfortunately, the section of floor she was standing on was very weak, so instead of bouncing (which she might have recovered from), Rebekah crashed into and through the wooden floor!

Bryan, curious to see the damage he caused, looked down into the break, but the darkness of the place was too thick, making it impossible to decipher anything. Quickly, the cyborg made his way down, trying to get to her before she made an attempt to escape, and found her lying in a heap, covered in broken wood and blood trickling from her mouth. Rebekah looked up to see him approaching as he drew his gun from his leg holster.

Rebekah laughed innocently as she said weakly, "I guess I should have called the Ghostbusters™…"

Bryan said as he slid a bullet into the chamber and stopped at her feet, "I was wrong after all; I think you **will** do just fine… But playtime is over and now you're coming with me."

Rebekah laughed ingenuously once again and asked, "So… does that mean I'll be like you, Casper?"

Bryan let out a chuckle at the irony, and replied, "You'll find out soon enough, but right now … it's time for you to sleep.

The man formerly known as Snake Edge then aimed his gun right at Rebekah's heart… … … BANG!!!

------

Dr. Abel arrived at his hidden laboratory, responding to an urgent page, and quickly flipped on the lights to a sick 'gift'. On his main table was a figure covered by a white sheet with a large red spot in its center. The doctor cautiously approached the obscured form, slowly grabbed the end of the cover, and, after a moment to compose himself, flipped the sheet over with a flourish. What was waiting for him was much more gruesome than he expected; laying there was the body of a young woman, a single gunshot wound in her chest, her blue eyes empty and staring into oblivion.

The next moment, Dr. Abel was met with a cold hand grasping the back of his neck with impeccable strength. This could only be one man…

"Bryan Fury…" Doctor Abel said, frozen by the suddenness.

"That's right…" Bryan replied threateningly, "Good evening, Doctor."

Doctor Abel shakily inquired with a hint of fear, "What have you done? Why is she here?"

"I'm cashing in the favor promised me," Bryan plainly answered.

The fear still present, Doctor Abel inquired more specifically, "Yes, I relented to your intimidation … but what is it you expect me to do?"

"Here's a deal…" Bryan explained, "You were upset that **Doctor Boskonovitch was able to apply the technology of his cyborg daughter to his own body, extending his life for at least another 100 years**… Well, this is your new lease on life; she's your next project. Since my body is failing me… She'll be my next one."

Doctor Abel began to tremble slightly and broke into a cold sweat as he exclaimed, "What?!?!"

Bryan explained further, "I want you to make her just like me, only this time… You'll put my mind into her body, extending my life."

His fear rising to a boiling point, Doctor Abel exclaimed, "What makes you think I _will_ do this? … What makes you think I _can _do this?"

Bryan whipped Abel around and lifted him up by his shirt as he ominously proclaimed, "Because… I'll make sure you have everything you need… I'll make sure never forget or fall behind… I'll be with you every step of the way…"

End Gaiden

**Next Time: **_"That little girl? I actually didn't know she was yours… If I had known though, she would've ended up like her mother…"_

_**A/N:**_** Well, that's the first gaiden (or side-story), and what happened to Yoshimitsu and Bryan Fury. Next, we'll check in on Lei Wulong, and see where his investigation has taken him. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you come back. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	17. Lei Wulong

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_** Hiya. Thank you for stopping by, and thanks for reading. We just finished the first side-story, and we're going on the next. Now, as you probably read, we'll see what has happened with Lei Wulong. It's a pretty good chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7: A Final Tragedy for the Finest Future

Lei Wulong: Breaking Character

All of his searching had led to this; Lei was closing in on a potential suspect in an underground bunker underneath a construction site. The Super Police detective stalked through the darkness, his gun at the ready. Eventually, he came to a huge steel door. He stood close to the wall next to the door, and proceeded to bang on the door to get the attention of those inside. The sound traveled for miles and miles into the darkness.

"Hong Kong, open up!" Lei shouted the command, and continued when there was no answer, "Hong Kong Police; this is detective Wulong, open up now!"

A not-so-subtle entrance was needed for his not-so-subtle warning. Seeing the door was unlocked, Lei quickly slid the door open, and jumped in, pointing his gun around ready for any kind of surprise attack. No attack came, but that didn't make what he saw next any less shocking. Upon the wall, ceiling, and even the floor were thousands upon thousands of years upon years of articles, pictures, and files. Several televisions were on tables scattered around the room playing different news reports and interviews on loops… And the subject of every last one of them … was Lei!

Lei whispered in shock into his shoulder-mounted radio, "Dispatch, this Lei Wulong … requesting back-up…"

A female officer's voice came over the radio, "_Copy that, Detective…"_

Suddenly, a brief sign of life caught Lei's attention. A shuffle of movement out of his periphery caused Lei to spin his body in its direction and pointing his gun that way as well. Sitting in the adjacent room, a male figure was facing a TV, his back turned to the Super Police detective.

Lei commanded, "Sir, don't make any sudden movements; just slowly put your hands on your head and turn around…" Again, there was no response, which caused Lei to repeat himself again with more force, "This is the Hong Kong Police! Put your hands on your head right now!"

No response came yet again, and Lei couldn't help becoming suspicious especially after noticing that the man was eerily still. Very cautiously, the detective entered the dark room, the only light in the room coming from the television. Playing on the TV was a single line from an interview of Lei playing over and over; it was him saying "_I believe those responsible should be held accountable__"_.

Up closer, it was clear that the man was actually slumped in the chair. Lei slowly turned the chair to see … his former partner. His clothes were brutally stained and tattered… His exposed chest was heavily bruised and scarred with many tiny gashes… His face was beaten and bloodied to a pulp… Lei immediately seized with shock, and checked his vitals … but it was too late; he was already dead.

It was then that Lei noticed a sheet of paper stuck to his former partner's chest; he picked up and began reading it. It seemed to be a passage of poetry or part of a song?

_**We are dirt,**_

_**We are alone,**_

_**You know we're far from sober!**_

_**We are fake, **_

_**We are afraid, **_

_**You know it's far from over.**_

_**We are dirt,**_

_**We are alone,**_

_**You know we're far from sober!**_

_**Look closer, **_

_**Are you like me?**_

_**Are you ugly?**_

_**Are you ugly?!**_

Understandably disturbed by the piece of brutal verse, Lei, out of mere curiosity, turned it over … and it was a head shot of him, drawing all over his face to make it look like a skull! Right under it was a message '_Play the recording'. _As implied, Lei saw that a tape recorder was strapped to his partner's hand. The Super Police detective took in his hand, spying the message 'For Lei' carved into its side, and played it.

The voice of Lei's former partner began to play with labor and panic, "Lei… This is all your fault… I am in great physical pain and on the brink of death… I am … not sorry for … taking your girlfriend away all those years ago." The pace quickened as the obviously scared and threatened man continued, "No. It's not true! Lei, don't listen… Please help me!"

BANG! The obvious sound of a gunshot rang out in the recording, immediately followed by his partner screaming bloody murder.

After a few moments, the partner continued in an even more labored and terrified tone, "You are responsible for every ounce of pain I'm in… If you're… If you're… If you're hearing this … I'm already dead… My blood is on your hands…"

BANG! Another gunshot rang out on the recording… but the chilling part was the icy-cold gun barrel pressed against the back of Lei's head as the shot could be heard.

"Empty your hands, and raise them up." The offender said with a voice that sounded like it would belong to a snake.

Lei replied as he dropped his gun and the recorder, "Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter…" the assailant answered, "I'm just the man with no name."

Lei continued his questioning, "My partner… What did you do to him?"

No Name casually explained as if he were describing a recipe, "Oh, him? Some physical punishment… some psychological torture… a little mutilation… a little bloodletting… You know, a little of this, a little of that…"

Lei quickly felt his anger rising, and prepared to strike.

No Name continued, feigning praise, "You would've been proud of him… he lasted the whole month it took you to find me … even with that 1-shot penalty you heard on the tape for ad-libbing. Now, if you'd been just a little faster…"

In a single flash, Lei spun around and wrenched No Name's arm away. The mysterious man immediately blasted Lei with a punch right to the bridge of the nose and another to the gut. Lei crumbled to his knees under the unexpected power, but, as he went down, noticed a metallic glint on No Name's hand. A better look reveled the truth behind the force… he was wearing a pair of brass knuckles the whole time. Getting a better look at his adversary, The Super Police Detective looked up to see No Name was a hooded man wearing a detailed rubber mask of a grotesque human skull.

No Name cryptically said as he dropped the brass knuckles and put the gun away, "Now, the fun part… the chase…"

The masked villain slowly backed away before sprinting out of the bunker with Lei grabbing his gun and sprinting after him. The two ran through the darkness, the detective mostly using the sound to follow. Eventually, the chase led upward into the construction site, coming up to the highest level with a solid floor. Lei twisted and darted through exposed steel gliders when … the sound of running steps stopped.

Lei cautiously proceeded with his gun raised, and listened intently for any give away of his enemy. Then, he heard the shuffle of movement at the very last minute. The Super Police detective turned and aimed just as No Name emerged from the shadows, his gun aimed as well. The two stood off each other as both weapons were aimed at each other's heads."

"Y'know, you're pretty fast, Detective." No Name complimented casually.

Lee asserted, "Drop your weapon!"

No Name replied rather succinctly, "No… Shoot me… Kill me…"

It was safe to say Lei wasn't expecting that; the audacious rebuttal actually made the detective back up slightly. In all his years, he'd never actually had a suspect say that to him. In all honesty, he really thought that only happened in movies.

No Name, breaking the silence, continued, "Well, if you won't, then…"

The masked adversary suddenly pulled the trigger, and blasted Lei in the face … with a stream of water! The Super Police detective actually had to pause for a moment to figure out just what happened. As he wiped his face clean, No Name started laughing, and tossed the gun into the darkness as he walked away slightly.

More than a little frustrated at this point, Lei asserted, "Freeze! Or I'll shoot!"

"Oh, I doubt that…" No Name quickly retorted before explaining, "Because you want answers… and because that's just what I want you to do. Go ahead; ask me anything."

Pensive at first, Lei inquired slowly, "Tell me … why. Why did you kill my partner?"

"To get to you of course…" No Name plainly answered, "Just to make sure you found me found me as quickly as possible."

Lei asked further, "Then … why did you kill … her?"

No Name casually explained, "To get your attention; make it personal. After all, even after what she did to you … you never did stop loving her."

Lei reacted with subdued shock, "How … How do you know that?!"

"Apparently, it was obvious; everyone on the squad could tell…" No Name further expounded, "You'd be surprised what people will tell a man in a police uniform, even if those people are policemen, even if they've never seen the man before…"

Now shaking from a myriad of emotions, Lei inquired, "And … my daughter?!"

No Name replied in a half-inquisitive, half-threatening manner, "That little girl?!I actually didn't know she was yours… If I had known though, she would've ended up just like her mother…"

BANG!!! Without a delay, Lei railed off a shot a split-second later… No Name lurched forward from the gunshot to his knee, and then stumbled backward before collapsing as he held his injured leg. Incredibly, No Name didn't scream or even register any pain.

The masked foe continued in his relaxed manner, "Nice shot, Detective. But the femoral artery you needed to hit is just a little higher on my leg…"

"I did it, so you won't run away!" Lei explained as he approached quickly, his gun pointed right at No Name's mask, before demanding further, "Now, why… Why are you doing this to me?!?!"

"**To prove a point.**" No Name revealed plainly and callously, "**I wanted to prove the old adage … 'No Man is an Island'… That no policeman is **_**super… **_**That even the great Lei Wulong ****is human****!**"

Astounded, Lei could only gather, "That's … what this is about? That's why you killed the people closest to me?!"

"Kind of makes you mad, doesn't it?" No Name quickly replied, "Well, you know what I deserve… You have the gun; it's pointed in the right place… Just one trigger pull is all it takes … to make sure justice is served."

At that moment, a fellow police officer shouted over Lei's radio, "Detective Wulong! We're at your location! We're heading for you right now!"

"You better hurry; they're coming," No Name observed excessively.

Several police officers bolted in to the site. Meanwhile Lei was shaking as he continued to point his gun at his proclaimed enemy. He wanted very badly to pull that trigger… This man was callous, vile, and uncaring; he killed almost everyone that Lei cared about, not to mention robbed Lei's daughter of her mother. But the Super Police Detective knew what that meant. Lei was understandably a twisted and conflicted knot of emotion.

Seeing the struggle on Lei's face, No Name prodded him further, "If you just end this now, I promise… When I break out of prison, I won't kill you daughter. You know, at school … at the park … while you both sleep at night…"

That threat only made Lei shake even more. Soon, the pressure started to wear on him … and he felt his finger starting to slip…

…

…

BANG!!

The back-up officers could hear the shot all the way from where they were, and it impressed upon them they needed to move faster. Quickly, they came upon the scene… Lei was standing over the prone masked man, the detective's hands down by his sides, the gun in one of them still smoking. Without even acknowledging the officer's presence, Lei turned and walked away slightly, his head down to not show his eyes. As one could tell, this was not a very good-looking situation; that's when they ran up to No Name and saw what really happened. The masked man was still alive, but with a smoking bullet hole in the floor not far from his head.

Ignoring the other officers, No Name sat up slightly and said in a deceptively mocking tone, "Well, I sure hope you don't regret your decision later … or now. But I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less… Striving for 'justice' as always, Detective…"

Not responding to the mockery of his inaction, Lei just started to walk again, and left the scene behind as No Name was placed in handcuffs.

-------

A week later, Lei was in the park with his young daughter Lin. While the five-year-old cherub gleefully frolicked with other children in her general vicinity, the events of the past couple of months still weighed heavily on Lei. All the events left were questions and doubt, so even thought Lei was given an advance on his vacation, all that went through his mind was the hanging questions from the ordeal that was the most personal case he'd ever taken. Could he have saved them? Was he really the one responsible for the deaths of his former partner and his daughter's mother? Mostly, the question was… What happens now?

Lin, in that special way children seem to do, eventually noticed something what troubling Lei, and, as any concerned child would do, stopped playing and ran over to her father.

Lin inquired with concern as she sweetly took Lei's hand, "Daddy… Why are you so sad?"

Lei finally noticed Lin standing there, and stammered with surprise, "Oh, uh… it's, uh… It's nothing, sweetheart."

Not buying it, Lin sweetly persisted, "Please don't be sad… I don't like it when you're sad."

Lei smiled at his daughter's sentiment, and tried to comfort her, "It's alright, Lin; Daddy's fine… Now, go on and play."

Lei then kissed his daughter on the forehead, and gently lead her away. Not going very far, Lin looked back to Lei, who went right back in to his downtrodden appearance, and tried to think of some way to get him out of it. Suddenly, her eyes lit up as it hit her, an exuberant smile came to her face, and she quickly ran off to find a place. Lei, meanwhile, went back to thinking … when he soon heard children shouted and screaming as if excited about something. Intrigued by this, he looked up to see a group of children gathered around a large tree and looking up into it. Lei followed their sight to see just what had them so stimulated … only to see Lin standing on a high skinny branch!

Lin happily shouted, "Daddy! Daddy!!!"

Instantly gripped by fear, Lei jumped up to his feet, and ran over, scattering the crowd of children, as he shouted in a panic, "Lin! Lin!!! Get down from there!"

Excitedly, Lin continued, "Daddy! Watch this!"

The young Chinese girl began to stumble erratically, swaying this way and that. Lei, of course, was gripped by the fear of her falling, but he then looked closer and really saw … that she wasn't stumbling at all; she was actually imitating the 'Drunken Master Walk'! And she was doing it very well, considering she'd only seen it, wasn't trained, and was doing it on a thin branch!! From there, she transitioned into the other stances rather easily. One by one, she went into 'Tiger', 'Panther', 'Snake', 'Dragon', and all while moving back and forth on this scrawny branch. Incredibly, she even used the 'Crane' and 'Phoenix Illusion'; this five-year-old girl was actually balancing on one foot on this flimsy limb!! Needless to say, Lei stood slack-jawed at the display, amazed at how well his daughter imitated him.

Finally, as she stood up out of the stance, Lin happily shouted, "Did you see me, Daddy?!"

Still blown away, the only response Lei could give was a shocked nod of the head. All of a sudden, Lin inexplicably began teetering back and forth, losing her balance. After her skillful but taxing display, she just couldn't recover, and fell from the branch. Fortunately, using his quick reflexes, the Super Police officer sprung forward and caught his falling daughter.

Holding his daughter tightly in his arms, Lei entreated to his child, "Lin … Please don't ever scare me like that again."

Her eyes still aglow with joy and her genuine, innocent smile still present, Lin ecstatically raved to her father in rapid excitement, "I'm sorry… Did ya see me?! Was I good?! Did ya like it, Daddy?!"

Lei broke into a proud smile as he peered at his little girl, and replied, "You were great, sweetheart… Where did you learn all of that anyway?"

Lin explained in a blissful, matter-of-fact way, "From watching you… Mommy and I used to watch you on TV and read about you all the time. That's how you used to talk to us…"

"Your… mother told that?" Lei inquired at the revelation.

"Yes…" Lin replied, "Don't you remember, Daddy?"

Lei smiled as he said, "… Of course, I do… Now, up you go!"

Lei deftly lifted Lin above his head, and lovingly placed her astride his shoulders. With that, father and daughter began to leave together.

Lin curiously asked in finality, "Daddy … are you still sad?"

"No … not anymore." Lei happily replied, "Thank you for cheering me up, Lin."

Lin blissfully reveled in her father's praise, and said, "I just want you to be happy, Daddy."

Lei then said with a smile, "Well, I'll always be happy with you around, sweetheart…"

End Chapter

**Next Time: **_"Oh, come on; I'm still your sister. I know how your mind works. I can find you anytime I want to."_

_**A/N:**_** Alright. With that, the second side-story is done. Next, we'll check in on the only pair of sisters in all of Tekken. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you come back to read more. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	18. Nina and Anna Williams

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_**Hello, and thank you for reading. Well, we're moving steadily along as the end comes ever closer. As you read, this focus now shines on the Williams sisters. What will become of their signature rivalry? Please read and find out. And here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7: A Final Tragedy for the Finest Future

Anna and Nina: Sisters to Sisters

Crouched down behind dense foliage, her camouflage cat-suit perfectly concealing her presence, Nina Williams was situated on a nearby hill where she was far enough to not be seen yet close enough to get a good angle. In her hands rested a sniper rifle with a mega-powered scope on it, and she looked through a pair of binoculars as she patiently waited for her mark to come into view. She was in the perfect position when her targets surfaced her reasons for being on … **The Bosconovitch Estate. **Finally, into her sights came her targets… … … Two blue-eyed little girls playfully drifted into the yard: one with long blond hair; the other with long hazel-brown hair.

Nina placed her binoculars aside, and took her exacting firearm in both hands… She looked through her scope, getting the brown-haired girl in her sights first… She calmly placed her finger on the trigger…

Suddenly, she was interrupted by the feeling of cold-steel as an incredibly-sharp knife was placed against her throat from behind.

"Put the gun down, and back up slowly." An extremely recognizable voice followed with a coolly assertive tone.

It didn't take Nina any time to know who this was. She knew the fragrance of the perfume. She knew the voice all-too-well. All of this was only confirmed by the red-gloved hand holding the knife. Caught in a disadvantaged position however, Nina did as she was ordered, placing the rifle on the ground and backing away from the spot as she slowly rose to her feet.

"That's right; good girl," Anna responded with a slightly mocking tone.

Without delay, Nina quickly grabbed Anna's arm, and twisted it backward as she spun around, causing Anna to drop the knife. With the sisters facing each other and thinking the exact same thing, Anna and Nina simultaneously pulled out their pistols with their free hands, and pointed them at each other. They had locked in a stalemate especially with neither having a clear advantage (nor wanting to be shot).

"Anna…" Nina exclaimed with annoyance, "How did you get here? How did you find me?"

Anna scoffed and replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "Oh, come one; I'm still your sister. I know how your mind works. I can find you anytime I want to… Now, are we going to stare at each other all day or … are we going to talk?"

Nina stalled as she considered the suggestion. Finally, both cautiously lowered their guns, and put them away.

As the Williams sisters walked over the spot overlooking the younger versions of themselves, Nina observed with slightest hint of … concern? "I thought Kazuya had taken you out already."

"No…" Anna said, picking it up with her keen observation, "Lucky for me, I was pretty low on his hit list… but why do you care? Were you … worried about me?"

Ignoring Anna's playfully prodding question, Nina asked as they saw in front of the plant, "Just why are you here anyway?"

Anna replied as she pulled a pair of binoculars, "To stop you from doing something drastic. It looks like I came just in time… Were you really going to gun down two little girls?!"

"…" Nina remained silent as she looked away, unsure of an answer.

Anna, letting the silence go unchallenged, looked through her binoculars at the two blissfully-unaware, frolicking girls and asked, "So those are our two replicas…"

Nina picked up her scopes as well, and observed as well as she expressed, "Yeah… I still can't figure out why that Doctor cloned us, and didn't tell us about it."

"Maybe he was afraid we'd mess them up… that they would treat each other … like we treat each other." Anna suggested rather poignantly.

Nina couldn't argue that; that would probably be the outcome if they met the little ones. Eventually, Anna and Nina just kept watching the girls in silence, in quiet amazement of and the tiniest sliver of … jealousy at their interaction. The little versions of Nina and Anna were just laughing and playing, simply enjoying each other's company.

"They sure look happy together, don't they?" Anna thought aloud.

Nina replied, trying to sound disinterested, "… I guess so."

Anna went further, inquiring deeply, "Do you think we were that close when we were their age?"

"You know I can't remember that…" Nina replied before herself asking, "What do you think? Your memory is more reliable than mine."

Anna paused as she tried hard to recollect anything … before ultimately resigning, "Honestly … I don't know. I guess we've had so many bad times, it's hard to even remember the good ones…"

The sisters came away from their binoculars at the same time, hit by the truth in Anna's reply. They didn't look at each other; all they could do was simply stare in the direction of the girls.

"Makes you wonder…" Nina finally mused aloud, "If we hadn't been trying to kill each other all these years…"

Anna thoughtfully finished the idea, "What might have been… Who knows? We might've been a good team or something…"

Silence again fell between the sisters, and rested for a while as they contemplated everything that they had just come up with. In that silence, they started to question every decision they'd made, every act, every aspect of their lives that included each other. What really might have been had their rivalry not taken place? How would their lives have turned out? What would Anna and Nina Williams have been? Anna picked up the rifle…

Abruptly and nonchalantly, Anna suddenly suggested, "But… they're our clones, right? They'll probably end up just like us anyway..." Anna then dropped the firearm into Nina's arms as she continued, "We've done enough fighting for them already; maybe you _should _save them the trouble, and kill them now after all…"

Nina stopped as she reflected on everything once again, and stared down at the sniper rifle as she decided what to do. At last, she made a choice…

"No…" Nina said as she slide the rifle onto her back, "Just because they're our copies doesn't mean they'll make the same choices we did… We should leave them out of our war."

"My thoughts exactly," Anna said with a triumphant smirk, "My work here is done."

That sequence of events evaded, the Williams sisters rose to their feet, and Anna started to walk away.

"Anna…" Nina called as she discreetly drew her pistol.

"Nina…" Anna stopped and replied as she drew her pistol as well.

Their backs to each other, the sisters froze in silence, practically in each other's heads, waiting for the right moment. Instantly, they in unison spun around and aimed at each other in one fluid motion…

…

…

**BANG! BANG!**

…

-----

Little Nina and Little Anna were easily startled by the violent explosion of nearby sound, and frightened ran to the arriving Alisa Bosconovitch.

"Big Sister! Big Sister!" the girls cried in concert and in a panic.

Alisa responded, trying to comfort the two 6-year-olds, "Girls? What's wrong? What's the matter?"

Frantic and animated, Little Nina replied, "Big Sound!"

Little Anna added along with a widespread hand gesture, "The sound went BOOM! It was scary!"

Little Nina animatedly continued, "What was it, Big Sister?! What was it?!"

Alisa asked in comforting tone, "Now, settle down… Where did the 'big sound' come from?"

Both girls answered in chorus as they pointed to a nearby hill, "Over there! Over there!"

Alisa smiled to ease her 'little sisters' as she offered, "Alright, stay right here. Don't worry; Big Sister will take care of it."

Stepping up, Alisa prepared herself. Her wing-like jets quickly shot out of her back. They buzzed and whirled as they fired up, glowing with blue light as power rushed to them. The thrusting jets on the back of Alisa's legs fired as she jumped into the air, and Alisa took off toward the hill…

---

Two pulled triggers… Two fired shots… Two smoking guns… … Two intentional misses… Both bullets whizzed past their heads, barely touching their hair. Satisfied smirks surfaced on the faces of both sisters. They knew what that was. That was their last stand-off, the shot they would fire at each other, the last gasp of their rivalry…

"See you around … sister." Nina simply stated.

"Not if I find you first … sister," Anna replied with her smirk still present.

With that, they both lowered their guns, and ran off in opposite directions. Seconds later, Alisa flew into the brush, the chainsaws in her arms drawn, to find no one in sight. She paused for a moment as she scanned the area for any signs of danger, but she couldn't detect any hazardous. Alisa retracted her weapons, and left with no clue or indication of what had happened there. Meanwhile, the two young girls were waiting for their older sister to return when Alisa flew back in sight, and landed in front of them.

"You see; there's nothing to worry about." Alisa said reassuringly as she pulled her jets back in, "I looked, and there was nothing there."

Still slightly frightened, Little Anna asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes…" Alisa succinctly replied.

Little Nina then empathized with her sister, adding, "Are you really sure?"

Alisa reiterated, "Yes, I'm sure…"

The girls asked once more in unison, "Are you really really sure?"

Alisa then said with a smile, "Yes. There's no reason to be afraid. And if there were, I would make sure nothing happened to my little sisters… now, come on you two; Lunch is almost ready."

Little Nina and Little Anna accepted Alisa's sentiment with smiles, and promptly reached out their arms, the little child symbol for 'please pick me up'. Alisa happily obliged and scooped the girls into her arms as she headed to the main house. As they were being carried, the two girls couldn't help but look back at the spot one more time, oddly fascinated and drawn to whatever caused the sound…

---

Meanwhile, Anna and Nina were far apart now; they'd run for minutes and put a good distance between each other. Soon, they stopped for a breath, but … they too couldn't help but look back one last time, the gravity of what had happened to them both just hitting them. After a moment, they continued the opposite directions. Since Anna mailed in her resignation as bodyguard right after the tournament, no one knows for sure if they ever met again… But maybe… Just maybe… If they did ever meet again, it could finally have been on friendlier terms … not as mortal enemies, but, for the first time in a long time … as sisters.

End Chapter

**Next Time: **_"Why?! Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you say anything?! Why did you go and die on me?!?!"_

_**A/N:**_** There you have it. Yes … I know it's pretty short, but I have a lot planned for the second Nina and Anna once they've grown up. In any case, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. We've only got two chapters left! So I really hope you come back. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	19. A Broken but Healing Circle

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken _

_**A/N: **_**Hello. Thank you for coming by, and thank you for reading. Well, this is the next to last chapter. I know; it's come a long way. This chapter is Hwoarang and Lili centered, so ****Sei Honou****, ****Angle-Kira****, and others, this is for you. I hope you all enjoy it, of course. And here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7: A Final Tragedy for the Finest Future

Broken but Healing Circle

The upper circle of Kazama G Incorporated was still staggering and recovering from the sudden and tragic death of Jin Kazama. One member of the circle was taking the Kazama heir's passing surprisingly and especially hard.

The day was particularly overcast, the sky a uniform and gloomy silver. In a calm and dreary private cemetery, a young man sat on a marble bench; etched on the bench was the 'Kazama', signifying the family that owned the patch of land. The young's Korean's fiery-orange hair pierced through the multiple dismal shades of gray as Hwoarang sat staring at one particular tombstone … marked _Jin Kazama_.

Hwoarang sat up and started speaking as if Jin were sitting right beside him, "This is crazy. I thought I'd never have to see another one of these, but here I am … in another one, way too soon too. But I guess I don't have it as bad as you, eh, Kazama? … Yeah, I know; bad joke … I guess this is where I'd tell some of those 'remember-when-we-did-this' stories… … Too bad we never had any…"

-----

Not far away, a parked limo was waiting, two people inside watching Hwoarang with great concern through their windows.

"Ms. Lili…" Kyou asked, "What's Master Hwoarang doing?"

Lili paused to find the right words to tell the six-year-old boy before replying, "He's just grieving, sweetheart."

"Is he going to be alright?" Kyou asked instinctively.

"Sure. He's going to be fine…" Lili said with some uncertainty, as if half trying to convince herself, "I hope at least…"

-----

Hwoarang continued expressing to his fallen peer, "Steve saw our match back at the tournament… Now, he wants to fight all the time. He's pretty good … but he's not … you."

The young Korean with fire-orange hair then grew silent; meanwhile, everything inside of him was getting loud. All of Hwoarang's emotions, everything he'd held in, and everything he'd held down ever since Baek Doo San's passing moths earlier, it all started building up. The pressure and pain of it all grew very strong very fast. Hwoarang soon started shaking as he struggled to hold it back … but eventually he just couldn't. The young Korean exploded…

Hwoarang jumped to his feet and shouted at the tombstone, "Da-- it, Kazama!! One minute,. I'm talking to you and you're fine; the next minute … I'm helping you to your grave. Why?! Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you say anything?! Why did you go and die on me?!?!"

Still riled up, Hwoarang slumped back down to the bench, his heart still racing, his breathing heavy, and his body trembling. Kyou, seeing it all, jumped out of the limo, and began running to his master; Lili, knowing not to let the boy disturb Hwoarang, ran after Kyou, caught up to him, and held him back.

Not shouting but still upset, Hwoarang continued, "You were the closest thing to a brother I'll ever have. You were… You were my only friend, Kazama! I still had things to ask you! Like… How do you run that huge company and still have time to train? … What's it like being married… How do you get your hair to stand up in the back like that… Y'know, important stuff.

"Master Baek used to tell me… Eventually we all face death when our time comes. But why now? Why you? … But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After a while everyone deserts me… First, my parents… Then, Master Baek… And now, you…"

Kyou had heard enough. He promptly wiggled his way out of Lili's grip, and ran for his master. Hwoarang looked up in time to see his protégé coming with Lili right behind.

"What's up, kid?" Hwoarang said, quickly fixing himself up.

Kyou exclaimed reassuringly and genuinely, "I won't leave you, Master. I'd never leave you!"

Hwoarang smiled at the boy's sentiment as he ruffled Kyou's hair, and replied, "Thank, Kyou…"

Kyou went on, "And Master Baek hasn't left you either."

Confused by the claim, Hwoarang asked as he gave a look, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Kyou explained with a smile, "Master Baek said that as long as we remembered him and as long as we keep him in our hearts, he'll never leave us."

The words immediately rang a bell for Hwoarang, and he remembered the saying mid-sentence. It played over in his mind almost as if it were Baek's voice coming out of Kyou's mouth. Appreciative of the reminder, the orange-haired Korean wrapped one arm around the boy's shoulders.

"You're right, Kyou; he did say that…" Hwoarang expressed in a grateful tone, "And I forgot all about it… Thanks for reminding me, kid."

Lili couldn't help but smile at the rather heartwarming moment. After a moment, Hwoarang rose to his feet as he released Kyou.

Looking at Jin's place of rest one more time, Hwoarang thought to himself, "_See ya later, Kazama … and thanks … for everything."_ He then turned his attention to his two companions, suggesting, "Let's get out of here."

Before they could move, Lili expressed, "Kyou, why don't you go on ahead of us; I need to speak to your master alone."

Kyou obediently ran back to the limousine, leaving the two alone. Hwoarang gave another confused look, this time to Lilia as she turned toward him.

Hwoarang promptly asked, lost to what the Monegasque heiress wanted to talk about, "What's goin' on, Princess?"

Lili went to explain, "Well, this recent string of tragedies has got me thinking…"

"Oh. Maybe I should be afraid," Hwoarang quickly added.

The Monegasque heiress gave an amused giggle before continuing, "No. Actually, it's just the opposite… I want you to know … that I'm not going to leave you either… I was thinking it's time we started letting people know about us … not that our friends don't already have an idea."

"Hmm…" Hwoarang replied, feigning consideration, before asking with a smile, "You sure you don't mind being seen with a 'Tramp'?"

Lili quick-wittedly responded, "As much as you mind being seen with a 'Lady'."

"Then, I guess we're going public." Hwoarang said, "No more sneaking around."

The Monegasque heiress added, "Not just that. I was also thinking about something else … something more … permanent…"

Instantly, Hwoarang's eyes grew wide as he was surprised by the prospect. Permanent?! He knew what that meant…

Seeing the shock on his face, Lili continued, explaining further, "Calm down; I'm not saying I want to start making preparations right this moment. It's just that… With everything that's happened lately, it makes you realize that, after all, we're still mortal… And you and I have been together for almost five years now… I'm merely saying we should talk about it, or, if nothing else, think about it…"

Hwoarang remained silent; he had to digest this before he was able to speak. He knew Lili was serious by her tone. The orange-haired Korean was really off-guard as the thought, and he was really not prepared for this conversation… Nevertheless … she had a point, and truth be told … the thought had actually crossed Hwoarang's mind a couple times.

Finally, Hwoarang replied, "You know, a few months ago, I would've just said no way, but now… **I don't see why we can't talk about it**."

Another smile grew on Lili's face with the positive answer. Thinking it over, Hwoarang started toward the limousine, but the Monegasque heiress had one more thing to give. Suddenly, she grabbed Hwoarang's arm, and pulled him back as she swung him around. Before the orange-haired Korean could react, Lili grasped his shirt, and pulled him closer... In an instant, Lili pressed her mouth against Hwoarang's, the scent and taste of sweet vanilla on her breath and lips rushing onto his tongue immediately. The kiss lasted for several moments before Lili pulled away.

Hwoarang then asked, "What was that for … not that I'm complaining?"

Lili replied with a sly smile, "Oh … just a thank you… Now, we can go."

They both then headed back to the limo. The whole time, Kyou had been watching them, his head sticking out of the passenger window.

As they neared, the young protégé asked with precocious innocence, "Master… if you and Miss Lili get married, can I your son?

Needless to say, Lili was slightly mortified by the question. She immediately stopped cold, and was rendered speechless; she even blushed a little. Hwoarang meanwhile, while he stopped and was surprised too, reacted rather well. He simply smiled at the boy, and continued forward.

The orange-haired Korean finally replied as he opened the door for Lili, "Well, kid, that's really up to Miss Lili, but yeah… When we get married, you can be our son."

Kyou, excited by the decision, shouted with joy at the answered, and climbed back into his seat. Relieved by Hwoarang's aplomb, Lili walked over, and gracefully slid into the limo. It wasn't until Hwoarang slid in next to her and closed the door behind him that Lili realized what Hwoarang had explicitly said. Did… Did Hwoarang say… Yes, he did. He didn't say 'if'; he said … 'when' … as in it was only a matter of time…

-----

In reality, Jin's death had an odd aftereffect on the upper circle of KGI. Any schisms between any of them dissolved… Existing bonds between them became stronger… Hidden, lingering feelings were revealed, amplified, and acted upon… In many ways, it actually brought them closer together. It made them so much closer in fact, that after the birth of the Kazama twins … three more children were born into the circle within a year's time. Speaking of Haku and Jun…

End Chapter

**Next Time: **_"I … can't believe it… It's really you… I missed you soooo much…"_

_**A/N: **_** And there you have it. I hope you liked it. Well, there one more chapter left. Please come back for the true ending to this story. Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	20. A Hero's Reward for Sacrifice

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N**_**: How's it going? I'm glad you're here, and thanks for reading. Well, fortunately and unfortunately, we've come to the last chapter. This is the true ending, because, like I said earlier, I wasn't going end the story with the tragic series of events in 'Requiem of Jin'. Also, just so you know, because of the amount of sadness in that chapter, I allowed myself to be more sentimental in this chapter, so it's a little sugary. Anyway, let us get on to the conclusion. And here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7: A Final Tragedy for the Finest Future

A Hero's Reward for Sacrifice

_To my wife, Ling Xiaoyu…_

_This is a journal of my final days, my last accounts… More than anything, Xiao… these are for you. This is what was happening with me all those times you asked me how I was, and I didn't answer. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, I'm sorry you have to find out this way, and I'm sorry that I hurt you… I hope that as you read this, you know that I always thought of you and the twins…_

_Xiao… I never said much to you, did I? I never really told you what I thought… How I felt… What you really meant to me? Before, I was angry, bitter, sad, and … eventually, I got trapped in it all. Then, you came along, and save me from myself. You were always kind to me, even I was indifferent to you. You were always happy to me, even when I ignored you. You … believed in me when I gave you reasons to doubt me. You stood by my side when you had every reason to desert me. You helped remember who I was, and helped me become who I am. You __loved__ me when no one else did._

_Xiao… You're the first person I ever made friends with. You're the only woman I ever desired. You're the only woman I fell in love with. You, for the longest time, were the first person I saw when I woke up, the first person I thought of during the day, the first person I saw when I got home, and the last person I saw every day. I wouldn't change any of it. You … are the best choice I've ever made, and the best part of me. I only thought these things happened in movies and I definitely never thought it would happen to, of all people, me… __But you, Xiao, are the love of my life.__ You mean everything to me, and I love you more than anything or anyone in the world!_

_Now, even as I prepare to leave against my will, you are the one that is really on my mind. It hurts that I will be taken away from you, but even more that it will hurt you too. Still, if nothing else, please know this: you are the light of my world, and, even though, it wasn't perfect. My life was worth living because of you. My heart will always belong to you._

_Yours always, now and forever, _

_Jin Kazama _

----

Every time Xiaoyu read the passage, it brought a tear to her eyes. Yet, every day since Jin's passing, Xiaoyu would take out that red journal, flip open its cover, and slowly read that first page dedicating the account in her name…

---

The remaining four months leading up her due date were nothing sort of a struggle for Xiaoyu. All the usual symptoms attributed to pregnancy were multiplied by two. Complications such as a spike in her blood pressure and an irregularity kept arising. Her fatigue, the pain, and her discomfort all seemed amplified … and her broken heart didn't help or make things any easier. Nevertheless, Asuka, Miharu, Lili, Lee, and even Lars (especially those two since they already had children) helped her in every way possible. Their support, Jin's last words, and her inherent love for her children all helped keep her going. Finally, through everything, she carried them to term.

Right before her due date, several complications suddenly became progressively worse. Xiaoyu's pressure suddenly spiked, and she came to face a serious threat of preeclampsia. As a result, the twins couldn't be born naturally, and had to be delivered through Caesarian. The twins, however, were born in very good health, but that wasn't even the end of it…

Both of them cried unceasingly, only stopping to eat and sleep. It baffled all the doctors that came to see them; the twins were in very good health, had no illnesses, and had no preexisting conditions, but they just kept crying. Haku and Jun, in spite of their health, were simply inconsolable. Of course, Xiaoyu had an idea as to why they were so troubled, and she sympathized. In fact, she didn't even seem to hear them crying; she simply held them while telling '_Mommy knows_'. The whole first week went like this.

-----

Xiaoyu and the twins were kept in the hospital for observation, the doctors monitoring Xiaoyu's status and continuing to research Haku and Jun's condition. Late one night, the new mother and the infants were asleep, the babies in their cribs close to Xiaoyu. Suddenly, Xiaoyu woke up; she was unsure why, but suddenly she was lucid and wide-awake. She shuffled up to a seated position, and turned on the fluorescent light above her head.

Incredibly, something started to … _appear_. A light across from her in the darkness of the rest of the room emerged. At first, it started out very dull, but soon it waxed very bright, and began to form a … _human shape_. As the figure became ever clearer, the light quickly burst and revealed … **Jin,** wearing pure white clothes and glowing ever so slightly!!!

Watching all of this unfold, Xiaoyu sat speechless, agape to what was right in front of her. Then, once she saw who it was, she wasn't sure whether to scream and run, or jump up and down happily. She wasn't even sure if she was still dreaming. Seeing the astonishment on her face, Jin waved at her, as of trying to shake her out of it.

Xiaoyu asked haltingly, wondering if she even dare hoping that it was him, "J… Jin-kun… Is that … you?!?!"

Jin replied with a smile and a brief nod.

Completely thunderstruck and wondering if it was all a dream, Xiaoyu continued, not believing it, "How… H-How are you here?!"

Jin slowly unfurled one of his wings, and pointed to it…

Trying to deduce this response, Xiaoyu said with uncertainty, "… Because of your power?"

Jin nodded as he retracted his wing. He then pointed to himself, made a swift cutthroat motion, pointed to the twins, and finally to Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu paused a moment as she pieced things together when she figured it out, "… Because you sacrificed yourself for us."

Jin again replied with a nod and a smile at her correct deduction; Xiaoyu still had more questions to ask.

Still unsure if it was a dream or not, Xiaoyu inquired further, "How… How long can you stay? … And what's wrong with your voice?"

Jin lifted on finger while making a circle with his other hand…

Xiaoyu, starting to believe now, asked as some happiness started to fill her, "You can stay for … 1 hour?!"

Jin nodded, and continued, pointing to his neck as he waves on finger from side-to-side…

"You can't … talk?" Xiaoyu said as she got the whole situation together, "You can stay for an hour but you can't speak …?"

Jin confirmed it with a nod. He then raised his arms as he shrugged as if to say 'I don't know; I didn't make the rules'.

Reaching more than actually expecting, Xiaoyu spontaneously asked, "Can I … can I touch you?"

Jin approached, rounding to the side of the bed, and sat next to her. Apprehensive to say the least, Xiaoyu very slowly lifted her hands, and touched his face, laying her hand on his cheek… Incredibly, it was solid, and warm; it felt the way it always had, the way Xiaoyu remembered it. As it sunk, almost as extra proof, Jin put his hand over hers, and it felt the same as it always had. Xiaoyu let out a gasp as her mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide for a moment, but she soon broke into a smile. She wasn't dreaming, and she believed now…

Her eyes glistening as tears started to from, Xiaoyu exclaimed, "… Jin-kun!"

In a flash, Xiaoyu longingly and lovingly embraced Jin; she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands gripping him tightly as tears of joy flowed from her.

So far in rapture and joy that she could barely speak, Xiaoyu expressed through her tears, "I … can't believe it… It's really you… I missed you soooo much…"

Jin quickly returned the embrace, saying '_I missed you too' _without words. His presence answered Xiaoyu's prayers personally, and she was overjoyed, to put it mildly. She had only recently resigned to herself that he was gone, but seeing him again was something she wanted, craved, and even ached for what seemed like forever, to just see him, to hold him, to feel him one more time. Being with him now even for that moment was the greatest thing ever.

Suddenly, Haku woke up, and, as he'd done throughout his extremely young life, immediately began crying. This reminded Jin of the other reason he had come back. Answering his son's call, Jin got up, walked over, and picked the newborn up, cradling his son in his arms. Incredibly … Haku instantly stopped crying! The newborn actually started happily cooing, gurgling, laughing, and making other joyous infant noises.

It was about a second of looking at Haku that Jin really realized what he was doing, and his excitement over the whole situation was clear. His eyes suddenly lit up, and a huge smile spread across his face. Xiaoyu had to smile at Jin's reaction; she'd never seen Jin so happy. In fact, Jin was not sure if he'd ever been that happy. He looked to Xiaoyu, and pointed to Haku.

"_This is __my__**son**__!"_

Not long after her brother, Jun stirred, and, as she'd done as well, instantly started crying. Answering his daughter's cry and giving her the same treatment, Jin carefully handed Haku to Xiaoyu, walked back over, and picked up the infant girl, cradling her. Like her twin, Jun instantly calmed, and started blissfully chirping, giggling, smiling, and expressing joy.

Jin very easily and very quickly fell for his daughter. He could only stared at her, his mouth slightly open in awe, as she merrily looked back at him. Jun was just so beautiful, so innocent, and so precious. Without even thinking about it, Jin held the girl extra tight, and, almost in response, Jun clung tightly to her father. The two loved each other instantly.

Jin sat back on the bed next to Xiaoyu, and continued to gaze at his two happy children. Xiaoyu looked on as Jin did something he'd never allowed himself do before and something Xiaoyu had never seen him do. Jin's eyes became cloudy and started to well up. He then shed a smile for Haku and Jun as two joyous tears rolled down his face. For the first time, he'd actually allowed himself to show how happy he was.

Touched by the sight, Xiaoyu responded, "Aww, Jin-kun…"

Jin wiped away his tears as he pointed to Haku and Jun, and then to Xiaoyu and himself…

"_These are our kids, Xiao-chan!"_

Xiaoyu blissfully replied, "I know. They're beautiful, aren't they? … I think this is the first time they've smiled; they've been crying a lot."

Jin nodded, pointed to his ear, and then pointed upward…

"_I know. I could hear them all the way up there."_

Xiaoyu giggled, and said, "You did? Well … I think they just wanted to see you…"

Jin lightly touched Xiaoyu's chest right over her heart, and pointed to the twins…

"_They felt what you felt."_

Xiaoyu paused as she looked at her children before saying, "They were right… I wasn't sure I could do it without you."

Jin took Xiaoyu's hand in his…

"_You did great. I'm proud of you."_

"Thank you, but…" Xiaoyu replied, "It's still much better having you here."

And so, Jin and Xiaoyu spent most of their time talking … so to speak. The two of them were in tune that Xiaoyu didn't need to hear Jin to understand what he was saying, almost as if she could hear what he was thinking. The new parents spent time admiring the twins and playing with the ecstatic newborns. Most of all, they celebrated their extra time simply enjoying each other's company and expressing their love for one another. Eventually, Haku and Jun, satisfied with what they got, let out a simultaneous yawn and started to drift off into slumber.

Noticing, Xiaoyu observed, "Poor babies… I think they're ready to sleep now."

Agreeing, Jin, with Jun still lovingly nestled in his arms, rose to his feet, took his little girl to her crib, and kissed his daughter's head as he lowered her gently on to the soft bed. As soon as he got back to Xiaoyu, she handed Haku to him, and he gave his son the same treatment, taking him to his crib and kissing his head as he laid him down softly. The twins quickly drifted back to sleep at the same time as Jin affectionately looked on…

Without warning, Jin suddenly felt hollow for a moment, and saw himself beginning to fade. Xiaoyu looked on as he abruptly became transparent for a moment.

Xiaoyu reacted with worry, "Jin-kun, what was that?!"

Having an idea of the interference, Jin turned around, looked across the room, and pointed to clock mounted on the wall. Xiaoyu followed the suggestion, and made an unfortunate finding: **Jin only had six minutes left.**

Protesting the realization, Xiaoyu exclaimed, "No… It can't be one hour already. I'm not ready for you to go yet… I don't want you to go."

Jin pointed to himself with both hands as he shook his head…

"_I don't want to leave either."_

Jin then walked back over to her, took both her hands in his and held them against his chest…

"_But don't worry; everything will be alright."_

Xiaoyu then asking, wishing more than expecting "Is it possible… I mean, do you think there's any way you can come back?"

Jin paused as he pondered the question, evident by the inquisitive look on his face. Finally, he pointed to his eyes.

"_I'll see."_

Xiaoyu, trying to find the positive, expressed, "I'm still going to miss you… but I'm so glad to see you again."

Jin smiled as he pointed to the twins then Xiaoyu…

"_I'm glad I could spend time with the twins and you too."_

He let out a resolved sigh as he looked at the clock once more, and kissed Xiaoyu' hands…

"_I'm sorry. It's time for me to go."_

Clutching Jin's hands, Xiaoyu offered, "Wait, Jin-kun… Before you go, there's one last thing we need to do together … something we couldn't do last time."

Reading her mind, Jin moved closer to her, and … they kissed twice, kissing once, separating for a brief second, and kissing again. The first one was tender and shallow, a kiss for love and affection. The second one was deep and engaging, a kiss for passion and desire. This was another thing Xiaoyu had been craving in the past months. Jin and Xiaoyu savored their display and reluctant to separate, feeling each other's touch and tasting each other's kiss one more time.

Right in the middle of it, Asuka slipped into the room, thinking Xiaoyu was asleep, and her eyes instantly locked on the two of them kissing. Her mouth dropped with shock as she stood there silently, stunned at the sight. Xiaoyu and Jin didn't notice; they just kept going. Finally, they separated with a satisfied smack of the lips.

As she licked her lips, Xiaoyu complemented, "Wow… Your kissing is still the best there is."

Jin closed his eyes, and grinned as his shoulders started to bop up and down. No sound came out, of course, but it was obvious he was chuckling at Xiaoyu's praise. Now, it was really time to go. Jin looked up, and, upon seeing Asuka, gave her a short wave. He turned back to Xiaoyu, tenderly touching her face, causing her to place her hand over his. He then stood, looked at the blissfully-sleeping twins, and tapped the ends of their cribs, symbolically saying goodbye.

Jin walked back to the spot across the room he'd arrived in. He pulled out a pristine gold ring from behind his back, placed it over his head where it hovered, and adjusted it just as he would a hat, affixing on his halo.

Sensing Jin's departure near, Xiaoyu proclaimed once last time, "I love you… More than anything else, I love you, Jin-kun."

With a smile, Jin pointed to his heart, pointed to Xiaoyu, and held up two fingers…

"_I love you too."_

At once, the glow around Jin's body bloomed brighter until it obscured Jin's body. The light, as its apex, flashed, and filled the room. A minute later, it slowly waned with a small shine lingering after as Jin disappeared…

-----

It was definitely departure than the first, a departure that some happiness could be drawn from. After witnessing the meeting for herself, Asuka was never confused about the strength of her bloodline again, and delved even further into her family history and secrets (not to mention started visiting Zafina frequently to figure it all out). Being with Jin, even for that instance in time, was exactly what Xiaoyu needed, and, though she would continue to miss her love, she was restored by the meeting and felt ready to go on again, her children and friends beside her. Jin had completed his mission, and made the ultimate sacrifice to protect his loved ones. Though he wished his own fate were different, he could finally rest in peace, and, as fortune would have it, he would return to his love and children again.

Now, with the world as peace and all danger removed from them, Haku and Jun stopped crying (or at least less frequently), and, with lots of love and support from their 'aunts' and 'uncles' and their mother, they went on to lead happy lives. The finest future now awaits the Prince and Princess of Tekken…

The End

_**A/N: **_** Whew! T_T. We are done. Thanks for reading. Please see 'Credits' for further comments.**


	21. Credits

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N**_**: I must always give credit where it's due.**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7: A Final Tragedy for the Finest Future

Credits

**Soundtrack:** (songs this fiction was written along to)

Janne da Arc 'Diamond Virgin' (**this fiction's 'official' theme song**)

Ciara '_Promise_'

Joe '_We need to roll_'

A Rahman feat. Nicole Scherzinger '_Jai-ho (you are the reason I breathe)'_

Beyonce '_Halo_', _'Sweet Dreams_'

Jordin Sparks '_Battlefield_'

Black eyed Peas '_I got a feeling'_, '_Boom Boom Pow'_

Michael Jackson '_The Essentials'_ (i.e. every song I could remember)

Yoko Shimomura '_Xion Final Battle'_

Lady Gaga '_Just Dance_', '_Poker Face'_, '_Love Game'_

Blazblue OST '_Blood Pain_' (**theme for Lars**)

Blazblue OST '_Gale_' (**theme for Xiaoyu**)

DBZ OST 'H_ell's Bells_' (**theme of Vege… er, uh … Kazuya**)

Jamie Foxx '_Blame it_'

Chevelle '_I get it'_

Egypt Central '_You make me sick'_

Papa Roach '_Forever_'

Story of the Year '_Anthem of our Dying Day'_

30 seconds to Mars '_The Kill'_

Simple Plan '_Untitled_'

Daughtry '_No Surprise'_

Moby '_Extreme Ways (Bourne Ultimatum)_'

U2 '_Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me'_

Snow Patrol '_Somewhere a clock is ticking'_

Civil Twilight '_Letters from the sky'_

**Starring – Cast:** (yeah, they didn't have voices but humor me please)

Jin Kazama – Dave Wittenberg (Naruto's _Kakashi Hatake_)

Ling Xiaoyu – Laura Bailey (Street Fighter 4's _Chun-Li_)

Asuka Kazama – Kate Higgins (Code Geass' _C.C._)

Kazuya Mishima – Christopher Sabat (Dragonball Z's _Vegeta_)

Heihachi Mishima – Kevin Michael Richardson (Soul Calibur 2's _Heihachi_)

Lars Alexandersson – Doug Erholtz (Kingdom Hearts 2's _Leon_)

Lee Chaolan – Reuben Langdon (Devil May Cry's _Dante_)

Miharu Hirano – Stephanie Sheh (Naruto's _Hinata Hyuga_)

Hwoarang – Quinton Flynn (Kingdom Hearts 2's _Axel_)

Lili Rochefort – Joy Jacobson (Tekken's _Lili_)

Miguel Caballero Rojo – Rino Romano (Resident Evil 4's _Luis Sera_)

Nina Williams – Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Death by Degrees' _Nina_)

Anna Williams – Tasia Valenza (Batman: Arkham Asylum's _Poison Ivy_)

**Notes:**

The **'Grand Festival'** stage for '_Christie vs. Steve_' was based on the 'Aomori' stage from Capcom vs SNK 2 and the 'Festival' stage from Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection.

The '**Vegas Casino'** stage for '_Lee vs. Bob'_ was based on the 'Vegas' stage from DOA 4 and 'Balrog (M. Bison)'s stage' from Street Fighter 2.

The '**Abandoned Wasteland'** stage for '_Asuka vs. Dragunov'_ was based on the 'Swamp' stage from Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection and 'Brazil' stage from Street Fighter 4.

The '**Sakura Shower'** stage for '_Asuka vs. Zafina'_ stage was based on the 'Heaven's Gate' stage from Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection and the 'Villa' stage from Soul Calibur III and IV

The '**Paradise at Sea'** stage for '_Lili vs. Hwoarang'_ was based on the 'Cruise Ship Stern' stage from Street Fighter 4.

The '**Dojang'** stage for '_Lars vs. Miguel'_ was based on the 'Hon-Maru' stage from Tekken 4.

The '**High-Tech Facility'** stage for '_Heihachi vs. Raven'_ was based on the training stage from Virtua Fighter 3, the training stage from Street Fighter 4, the 'Krizalid' stage from King of Fighters '99, the 'Igniz' stage from King of Fighters '01, the 'Laboratory' stage from Tekken 4, and 'stage 1 and 2' from Tekken 5: Devil Within.

The '**Underwater Wonder'** stage for '_Kazuya vs Bruce'_ was based on the underwater stage from Virtua Fighter 3 and the 'Omega Rugal' stage from King of Fighters '98.

The '**Air Terminal'** stage for '_Kazuya vs Paul'_ was based on the 'Airport' stage from Tekken 4, 'Guile's stage' from Street Fighter 2, and the 'Africa' stage from Street Fighter 4.

The '**Winter Wonderland'** stage for '_Jin vs. Lei'_ was based on the 'winter' stage from King of Fighters XII, the winter stage from Virtua Fighter 3, and the 'Barentsburg' stage from Capcom vs. SNK 2.

The '**City Center'** stage for '_Miharu vs. Lee'_ is Xiaoyu's stage from Tekken 3 and Tekken Tag Tournament.

The '**Ancient Temple'** stage for '_Lars vs. Heihachi_' is based on the 'Osaka – Temple' stage from Capcom vs. SNK 2.

The '**Skyline**' stage for '_Jin vs. Hwoarang'_ was based on the 'Rooftop' stage from Virtua Fighter 3, the 'Rooftop' stage from Tekken 4, the 'City Lights' stage from Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection.

The '**Stadium**' stage for '_Asuka vs. Miharu'_ was based on the 'Dome' stage from King of Fighters XII, the 'Stadium' stage from Tekken 2, and the 'Arena' stage from Tekken 4.

The passage in the Lei's gaiden is the chorus for '_Ugly_' by the Exies.

**In Loving Memory:**

Dom Deluise

David Carradine

Ed Mcmahon

Farrah Fawcett

Walter Cronkite

Ed Kennedy

Mary Travers

Les Paul

Billy Mays

John Hughes

Patrick Swayze

Michael Jackson

… and all those passed away during this tragic summer of 2009

**Special Thanks:**

**Sei Honou **

**Psychoblue**

**Angle-Kira**

**Blueyluvscheese**

**Dark Fortresses**

**LamboCJ**

**Tekken lover 09**

**TJSC25**

**Hunter Jinn**

**Keitaro073190**

**Sakuu-chan**

**Yoshi Lee **

**All who visited and read this story**

**Final Thoughts: **

I am currently working on a new series focusing on the next generation of Tekken. I hope you come and read it when I start posting.

I want to sincerely thank each and every one of you that read this story of mine. I'm glad that this story got the attention that it did, and it's all because of all of you that gave it a chance. I greatly appreciate the time, attention, and opinions you shared with me; I hope I was able to entertain you and give you some enjoyment. I hope you enjoyed this story, and that you come back from my next series. Now, I'll leave you to Tekken 6 (while I dive head first into it myself). Until next time, I genuinely wish that you come back and read more from me, and may God bless you.

M.M.

X3 times XIII


End file.
